Teenage Diaries
by 27kate17
Summary: You think you have it all and one day everything you know vanishes and you can't stop the downward spiral. Your Parents die in a car crash, your forced to move to a small town and start at a new school. Worse part your pregnant from a one-night stand.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

_Dear Diary,_

_So it's been six months since the car crash, the crash that ended any kind of normalcy, for my brother Jeremy and I. It's been hard having to wake up and go on with life knowing I will never hear their voices, hear their laugh or feel their comforting touch. If anyone would know how to deal this type of situation it would be my mom but here am loss more then ever._

_We had an agreement with our Aunt Jenna that we could finish our school year off in New York City and the move here to Mystic Fall. It's so different here then New York, everyone knows everyone and there isn't such thing as privacy. I get to start grade ten here and if that weren't terrifying enough I have to try and fit in with kids who have been friends their entire lives._

_I went to a summer camp that Jenna said would allow me to meet some kids, and I did. Bonnie and Caroline are both on the cheerleading team and were so nice to include me right away. Everything was going so well until… I met the one guy every girl seemed to want and he was interested in me. I still can't believe I did what I did; I mean this is not something the old Elena Gilbert would of done. She would of read the warning signs and run in the opposite direction. I didn't really realize what I was doing till it was too late. It was my first time having sex and now all I feel is so much regret. I have to walk the halls and see him but then again he probably won't even remember me… what have I done…._

_Elena_

* * *

><p>Walking through the hall of Mystic Falls High School for the first time, Elena Gilbert kept her books hugged close to her chest as she looked around trying to find the office. All of the students were very rambunctious for the first day and Elena tried her best to stay out of the way.<p>

"Elena!" came a voice and when she turned around she saw Bonnie skipping over to her and gave her a hug. "So are you excited for your first day here at Mystic Falls High?"

"That's one word you could use to describe it I guess…" Elena answered as she shrugged her shoulders. "Hey I'm trying to find the office, I need to get my timetable."

"Oh sure follow me" Bonnie said happily and then lead Elena through the crowd of people.

They wondered up a up a few steps and as Elena turned the corner she felt her heart stop by the person at the end of the hall. There he was, leaning against the lockers wearing a leather jacket. His jet-black hair, smoky gray eyes and a smirk to make any girl feel butterflies made sure he was someone you could not forget. Damon Salvatore, the one an only who she was hoping never to see again. His cocky smile was one she had seen a lot at camp and noticed pretty quickly after that he used it on every girl. Just then a girl approached him and practically threw herself at him. Her face became glued to his as it looked as if they were trying to kiss each other's lips off or something.

"Elena?"

Bring her out of her daze Elena looked over at her friend as she stood in front of the office waiting for her. "Sorry I was just thinking… never mind" she said thinking it was better that the one night at camp didn't become public knowledge.

"My older sister said that Mrs. Clarke is very nice," Bonnie told her.

"Thanks" Elena said as she stepped inside the office and made her way to the line up at the secretary's desk.

One boy stood in front of her tapping his foot and waiting for his turn. His brown hair was gelled up and he had this stare he did with his eyes that really caught her eye. He turned and smiled at her and Elena force herself to look away before to became as red as the football uniforms.

"Hi, you must be new here. I haven't seen you around town?" he said softly to her.

"Yeah I just moved here." Elena answered.

"Well then welcome" he said sincerely and gave her a smile.

"Thank you."

"What are you here for? I mean in the office for?" he asked her.

"Oh I need my timetable," she explained "You?"

"I'm getting a course changed, I took a history summer course so now I don't need one this semester."

"I see, well maybe you can help me out in history because I hate it" Elena joked but saw that he didn't mind giving her a hand.

After the talked to the secretary the two headed out of the office just as the bell went. "Well I better go, as luck would have it I have history first." Elena said with a laugh.

"Good luck! Oh and I'm Stefan by the way" she said holding out his hand.

"I'm Elena" she responded and held out her hand to shake his.

"If you want I can show you around town, show you the ins and outs" he said as their hands touched. He held her hand for a moment longer before releasing it and smiled as he head down the hall.

Elena bit her lip trying to hide her smile as she turned and headed in the opposite direction. Maybe things would turn out okay after all. As she walked down the hall she felt a sudden nauseous feeling and slowed down her pace. Taking a deep breath she continued towards history class telling herself it was just her nerves. Yet the closer she got the worse it got, then she was standing in the middle of the hall the classroom on once side and the bathroom on the other. After a moment of just standing there she brought her hand to her mouth and then rushed into the bathroom. School nerves must have gotten the best of her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Diary,_

_So far my first day has been a little bittersweet. Everyone seems nice, my teachers and a lot of the students. Bonnie has been great through this whole thing, she's made this a little easier on me and I'm happy to have a friend like her. I've yet to actually come face to face with Damon and hopefully I can put that whole night behind me and forget about it. No one needs to know what happened between us and I believe that that would be for the best. This is a small town and in many cases I feel like I'm in Stars Hollow from Gilmore Girls, everyone loved to gossip. I for one think this town knows enough about me, and what happen to my parents they don't need to know this mistake._

_Elena_

Elena and Bonnie were sitting in the cafeteria when lunch finally rolled around but with not much of an appetite Elena just pushed her lettuce from her salad around on the plate. She had spent about the first fifteen minutes of her history class in the bathroom throwing up. When she did finally emerge and made it to class everyone was staring at her and the teacher Mr. Saltzman introduced her to the whole class considering she was new to town.

Now sitting here a lunch, her health hadn't much improved but at least she wasn't still barricading herself in the bathroom.

"Not hungry?" Bonnie asked her as she sat across from Elena snaking on some French fries. Elena shook her head without looking up at her friend.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and the table shifted as Caroline arrived and tossed a stack of books and folders on the table. "Well I think everything is set for tonight! Carol says she has the catering all in place and I have decorations and activities ready to go as well."

Elena looked up at Caroline with a confused look on her face, "What's tonight?"

Caroline looked at Elena with an open jaw as if the answer was so obvious, "It's the annual town bar BQ, the start of a new school year… I've been planning it for weeks!"

"Oh…"

Bonnie bit her lip and replied "Well in Elena's defense this will be her first Annual town bar BQ"

Letting out a sigh and a giggle Caroline shook her head, "Right of course, sorry."

"Don't worry Elena it will be a lot of fun, plus I can't wait for you to meet Drake." Bonnie said excitedly.

"Oh yes, you have to meet Drake Elena! Bonnie and Drake are so adorable together. I mean if anyone is the perfect couple it's those too," Caroline said with a smile.

Taking her seat Caroline started to show the girls what she had planned for tonight's event. Elena tried to act like she cared but this flu bug she had was making her care only about going home. Just then they heard the doors of the cafeteria open up and in walked Damon Salvatore.

"Well speak of the devil himself," Bonnie said with a not so amused tone.

Caroline rolled her eyes at her friend, "Oh come on Bonnie not even you can deny he is hot and sexy, I mean look at him…"

"The guy is a ass, my sister went out with him once and it was the worst mistake of her life!" Bonnie replied. "Guys like him care only for themselves and who cares who they hurt in the process.

"What did he do?" Elena asked curiously.

"He was dating her sister but also sleeping with other girls on the side."

Damon walked in along with a crowd of people, the gang made their way to the back of the cafeteria and claimed the back tables. Taking a seat on the table Damon wrapped his arm around a girl who Bonnie called Katherine "Queen of the sluts" with his fingers running through her hair he was sucking on her neck and kissing her face. At one point his eyes opened and looked across the cafeteria and right at Elena.

Quickly as she saw him looking at her she turned around to face Bonnie and Caroline. "Word of advice, stay away from Damon Salvatore. He's nothing but bad news and promise nothing but a lot of hurt."

Looking away from Bonnie and down at her salad, Elena wished that Bonnie had mentioned this to her back at summer camp, before she slept with him.

When they heard the bell go to end lunch the girls got up and got ready to head for their next class. Looking at her still full plate of salad Elena excused herself from the two so she could go dump the salad in the trash. Once her container was emptied she shut the lid on it and turned to return to the table but as luck would have it she ran right into Damon.

"Whoa easy there" he said as she almost got his soda on her shirt. "That would have been tragic," he added with a smirk. Elena just stared at Damon for a moment trying to see if he would recognize her but when he said nothing about camp she put a strand of her hair behind and ear and walked around him.

As she left Damon watched her out of the corner of his eye and seeing how nervous he was making the girl. He gave a smirk and shook his head as the girl headed back to her friends in a hurry. On the other side of the room Katherine sat there watching the whole thing and was not at all please.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Diary _

_Today I met a girl like no other; I have to know her. I may of spent only a few minutes with her but she seems so different from the other girls in this town. I was so comfortable around her and when we talk it was like I had known her forever. Her smile and eyes draw you in and I feel like there is no place I would rather be. One thing is for sure; this school year is looking very promising to be an interesting one._

_Stefan _

* * *

><p>With the mail in his hand Stefan strolled into the Salvatore house hearing giggling. It didn't take him long to know Damon was home from football practice and was "entertaining" a houseguest at the moment.<p>

Heading to the kitchen he threw the mail onto the counter knowing they were for Zach his uncle. For the last ten years uncle Zach had been Damon and Stefan's guardian. When they were young their mother Adeline took off leaving her sons with an alcoholic father. Stefan was only two at the time so didn't really remember her but for Damon the abandonment was so much worse, he was five and their mother never came to pick him up from school on day and she was never seen again.

The following two years they had to live with their father who was anything but a father. The boys practically lived in a bar as their father continued his drinking and left his sons to care for themselves. At the age of seven and four the boys had to say goodbye to the last parent they had after he was killed while driving drunk. Following his death their father's brother Zach who had been distant from the family came forward and agree to take the boys in since their mother was still nowhere to be found.

Getting a snack Stefan took a seat at the breakfast bar and tried to ignore the sound coming from upstairs in Damon's room. Suddenly he heard the bedroom door open from upstairs and the sound of the giggling girl came running down the stairs half dress.

"Oh…" the girl said as she entered the kitchen and saw Stefan sitting there.

Stefan gave a nervous smile as he recognized the girl as Lisa Mills a student at Mystic Falls High. She stood there in a bra and jeans and waved to her schoolmate. Damon quickly came around the corner laughed and pounced on Lisa and started kissing her. When he finally backed away from her he noticed his brother for the first time. "Well look whose finally home," Damon said with a smirk.

"I see your starting the school year off just the same" Stefan replied as he took a sip of his water.

"Did you want to join us?" Lisa asked as she stepped closer to Stefan.

"No Lisa, Stefan is too boring and a bit of a goody, goody" Damon told her as he pulled her back over to him. "And by the way I think it's time to go" Damon told her with a smile as he handed her clothes to her and showed her to the door.

"Bye Damon, this was fun," Lisa said as she pulled her shirt on. With a smile she leaned into Damon and pressed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Damon had his hands on her hips and kissed her back. Leading her to the door Damon finally broken from the kiss and opened up the door. Lisa giggled as she stepped out of the house and waved to Damon as she headed down the pathway.

With a sigh Damon waved and then shut the door. As he turned around he saw his brother standing their watching him. "What?"

"Do you enjoy that?"

"That's kinda personal Stefan… I didn't realize we had the kinky brother relationship."

"Using women, for you're on entertainment" Stefan clarified.

"Don't get all righteous on me brother" Damon complained as he walked into the main room and took a seat on the sofa.

"They're people Damon, you can't just use them and then toss them away like garbage," Stefan insisted as he followed his brother inside.

"I'm tied Stefan, go preach to someone else" Damon snapped.

"One of these days your actions will come back to haunt you" Stefan said.

"Thanks for the warning" Damon said as he turned on the t.v hoping to block out is annoying brother's voice and bitching.

"So what happen to you and Katherine" Stefan asked.

Damon shrugged his shoulders "Nothing, I'll see her tonight at that stupid bar BQ thing we have to go to" Damon said with a smile.

"Who said you have to go?"

"Well if I don't go whose going to make sure the party is a success, I mean that Caroline is a bit of a blah, blah, blah so I'm gonna have to liven the party up a bit" Damon said with a smirk. "Which reminds me I gotta pick up some fireworks."

"Why?"

"Cause it will really piss off Blondie and the mayor's wife" Damon said happily as he got up and headed for the door. "See you there," Damon added as he walked out the door of the boarding house leaving Stefan alone to wonder if his brother would ever learn.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Diary_

_I hate it here, the people are boring or annoying and you would think there was a curfew because everything is closed by nine o'clock. I want to be back in New York, the city where I had a life and friends. New York was my city and there were always things to do, unlike this crazy place._

_My first day at school I got all these stares from people; you would think I had three eyes or something. Everyone here knows each other and I'm the odd man out in this stupid town. I don't understand why I had to move? I was the one who lost my parents and I was the one who had to give up everything I've ever known and come here to this freak show of a place. I hate it here._

_Jeremy_

"ELENA!" Jeremy yelled as he pounded on the bathroom door for the hundredth time. "Come on there is only one bathroom in this stupid house and you can't take up permanent resident in it!"

Standing there with his head leaning against the door he waited for her to respond but got nothing. With a grunt he banged on the door once again, she had been in there for about forty-five minutes. She had practically walked in the door and headed straight for the bathroom. "ELENA!"

"Alright! Cut it out Jeremy," Elena said as she finally opened the door to the bathroom with an annoyed look on her face.

"What, are you growing something in there?" Jeremy snapped as he pushed past his sister and claimed the bathroom.

Rolling her eyes Elena headed down stairs for a glass of water. It appeared this flu of hers wasn't going to let up anytime soon. After coming home she felt nothing but nauseous and had to run to the bathroom in a hurry. Making her way to the kitchen she poured herself a glass of water and gulped it down. With a sigh Elena brushed her long hair back away from her face. She hadn't felt this bad in who knows how long but at the same time it felt so different from any illness she had ever had. As she got a breakfast bar from the cupboard she stared at it wondering if she should try and eat it since she hadn't eaten anything all day.

As she stared down at the breakfast bar she could hear Jeremy stomping his feet down the stairs. She rolled her eyes at her moody brother who seemed to think the whole world was against him. He picked fights with everyone especially Jenna and all she was trying to do was make this transition as easy as possible.

"You know if we still lived in New York we wouldn't have this one bathroom problem," Jeremy stated a he entered the room.

"Don't start Jer" Elena pleaded.

"Start what, I'm just stating the obvious. We had a nice house, we lived in a nice neighborhood and no one had to fight over a bathroom, t.v or computer," he argued.

"Jeremy that enough! We can't go back to New York; this is our home now with Jenna. She is doing everything she can for us and it's hard enough on her never mind you complaining about every little thing. She lost a sister too Jeremy."

"Yeah we'll we lost our parents and somehow only our lives got uprooted" Jeremy snapped.

"You think Jenna's life hasn't changed, God Jeremy you can be so selfish and blind at times. Jenna is taking more classes at school as well as working more hours all so that she can graduate earlier and be here for us and give us the life we are use too. You walk around here like you're the only one who lost something and whose life changed. We all lost people but the only thing we can do right now is try and try to find away to continue living."

Jeremy glared at his sister and then stormed out of the room. Elena gave a sigh figuring she was a little hard on him but right now she was in no mood to deal with him. She was sick and yet promised Bonnie and Caroline that she would go to this barbeque thing with them.

Taking a seat at the kitchen table Elena finally unwrapped the breakfast bar and took a bite. Suddenly she heard the front door open and in walked Jenna with a handful of books in her hand. Quickly Elena got to her feet and helped Jenna out.

"Thanks," Jenna said with a smile. "So are you two ready to go? If were leave now we'll be able to catch the men bringing over the fire wood for the bonfire!" she said excitedly.

Elena laughed and shook her head at her aunt. "Hey, I'm serious!" Jenna claimed. "Plus they do it shirtless. Anyway is Jeremy ready to go?"

Just then they heard the sound of the front door slam, walking over to the door Jenna and Elena saw Jeremy walking down the driveway. With a grunt Jenna threw open the door and called out, "Hey Jeremy where are you going?"

"That stupid barbeque" he said without looking back at his aunt and sister.

"Well I'm so glad his mood hasn't changed since this morning," Jenna said with a sigh.

"He'll be fine…" Elena said as the two of them headed out the door as well. Although she had said it very convincingly a part of her wasn't so sure. Everyone deals with grief in their own way and Elena was a little worried what Jeremy might do.

Walking across the town's square Elena caught sight of Bonnie and Caroline giggling about something. Waving to Jenna, Elena head right over to her friends, Caroline was carrying around a clipboard and when she saw Elena she got all excited and ran over to her. "Oh I'm so glad you're here! So first things first I need to know what you would like, hotdog or hamburger?"

"Um Hamburger is fine" Elena told her hoping she would be able to keep it down.

"Alright," Caroline said as she wrote it down on her clipboard. "And I also need out to sign that board over there," she added.

Elena looked at Caroline a bit confused, "Why?"

"It's for keepsake and shows who was here" Caroline said and then handed a black marker to her. "It was Carol Lockwood's idea.

"Okay" Elena said as she nodded and made her way over to the white board.

"You signing as well?" came a voice and Elena turned to see Stefan standing there.

"Yep, that or I may get the wrath of Caroline" she joked.

"Trust me I've seen her wrath it's not too pretty. Best to sign it quickly" he said with a chuckle.

"Thanks for the warning," Elena said as she reached in and signed her name. Her eyes connected with Stefan's for a moment and they both smile. That moment ended pretty quickly when Bonnie started calling Elena's name. "Sorry, I um I'll see you around."

Stefan nodded and watched as Elena left. Once she had rejoined her friends Stefan then turned and signed his name, Stefan Salvatore.

"Elena, I would like you to meet Drake!" Bonnie said happily as she introduced her boyfriend. He had dark curly hair and big brown eyes; it was also no question that he played sports giving his physical built appearance.

"It's nice to meet you" Elena said with a smile.

As the group settled down to eat Elena had invited Stefan to join them. The group talked about the town and told Elena all the different scandals the town had had over the years. From rumored vampire hunting in the 1800's to mystery building burning and even the many relationship scandals. As she listen to the stories Elena became more aware that Mystic Falls wasn't so different then New York in some ways.

As everyone started to gather around the bonfire Elena and Bonnie went up to get some hot chocolate for everyone. "Soo you and Stefan seem pretty smitten…" Bonnie said with smirk.

"What, oh it's nothing" Elena said with a giggle.

"Come on, you two have been making goo goo eyes at each other all night" Bonnie teased.

"We have not," Elena claimed.

"Please, Drake and I were like when we first met" Bonnie told her.

"By the way he seems really nice," Elena said with a smile. "He really seems to care about you."

"Yeah he is an amazing guy, I love him."

"I can tell" Elena said as she picked up the drinks. Just then she saw her brother out of the corner of her eye and something didn't seem right. "Hey do you think you can manage I need to check on Jeremy."

"Um okay, sure" Bonnie said as she got a tray and took the drinks back to the guys and Caroline.

Elena frowned as she made her way over to her brother as he had his back to her. "Jeremy?" she said, as she got closer to her brother. Jeremy jumped at the sound of his sister's voice and tried hard to hide what he was doing but Elena could see the smoke and smell the disgusting cigarette smoke. "Are you smoking?"

There was a girl with him and by her looks Elena knew she wasn't someone Jeremy should be hanging around. "Whose the chick?" she asked looking at Elena.

"She's my sister, Elena" Jeremy said looking at Elena with an annoyed expression.

"Hi Elena, I'm Vicky. Want one?" she said hold up a cigarette.

"No I don't and I'd appreciate if you didn't give my fourteen year old brother one either" Elena replied as she reached out took Jeremy's cigarette and tossed it in the trash nearby.

"HEY!" Jeremy complained.

"What the hell are you doing Jeremy? You know how mom and dad thought about smoking?"

"Last time I check they were dead and they weren't killed by a cigarette" Jeremy snapped.

"Don't be stupid!" Elena yelled. "Now get out of here and I better not catch you doing this again or I'll tell Jenna!"

"Your not my mother!" Jeremy yelled as he got up and stormed off.

"Sorry…" Vicky said softly as she also got up and left a fuming Elena alone.

Shaking her head Elena cleaned up their mess and made sure of the cigarette were put out. "Kids these days…" she heard a voice say and her heart started pounding, she knew exactly who it was. Turning her head she saw him leaning against a tree watching her wearing all black including his leather jacket and she felt her nerves increasing. "Oh God" she thought in fear.

Damon gave smirk as he caught her off guard. "You know I really like the Hawaiian outfit with the lei you wore at camp," he said. Elena stared at him in shock, he remembered.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Diary_

_There are signs to look for when a guy is using you; the bad pick up lines and the phony innocent act they put on. I have watch enough movies and t.v show to know when a guy is playing me. Yet for some reason I wasn't able to see the signs when it came to Damon, he played me and I walked right in willingly without even questioning his motives. I had just lost my parents five months before and I guess I was just looking for my own escape, a timeout so to speak._

_Damon was the hot football player and he was interested in me. I figured what could it hurt being someone else for a night and forgetting about my responsibilities. It was a horrible mistake because he turned out to be just like those guys I told myself not to let get to me._

_Elena_

* * *

><p>(Flashback- Summer camp's end party)<p>

With summer camp coming to an end there was a final party for all the kids. It was a Hawaiian theme so everyone came in their bathing suits, grass skirts for the girls and leis around their necks. There was dancing, food and a bonfire for all the kids.

When Elena first came to the camp she wasn't expecting to have any fun but was pretty happy when she met Bonnie and Caroline. Throughout the week she really got to know the girls and was glad she decided to come. Now as they got ready to say goodbye to summer camp the girls had some fun dancing in their grass skirts and leis.

Things were starting to wind down and they sat around the bonfire making s'mores. "I think I'm going to call it a night," Bonnie said with a yawn.

"Yeah me too" Caroline said with a nod as she picked up her stuff.

"I'll meet you guys back at the room, I'm just going to get one last snack" Elena said getting up from her spot by the fire and made her way to the snack table. While she stood there Damon saw her from across the fire and with a smile left his football buddies to introduce himself to the girl with the grass skirt and blue lei.

" So you're going to be one of Mystic Falls timberwolves," Damon said with a smirk when he approached her.

"Uh yeah…" Elena said nervously as she looked over at the handsome guy. She had seen him around camp throughout the week but he spent most of his time with the football players practicing while she was with the cheerleaders.

"You must be new because I'm sure I would have remembered you… I'm Damon."

Elena gave a giggle "Um yeah I'm Elena, I just moved to Mystic Falls about two months ago, I guess I'm just looking for a fresh start" Elena told him.

"I see, well being as it's the last night of camp and that we go back to reality tomorrow what do you say to one last escape and one last out of character moment?"

Elena had a little voice inside her head telling her to just say goodbye and go on back to the cabin where Bonnie and Caroline were but for some reason her mouth and body weren't listening. "What do you have in mind?"

The two broke off from the rest of the camp and headed into the woods. Damon held Elena's hand as he lead her through the woods. "Where are we going?" Elena laughed.

"Almost there" Damon told her as he pulled her along and over to an old dock on the lake. "I have a little something," he said as he pulled out a bottle of vodka from behind a bush.

Elena looked at Damon a little nervous, she had never drank before and she wasn't sure this was a good idea. It was against the rules and if the got caught they would be in so much trouble. "Um are you sure this is a good idea…"

"Come on…" Damon said with a smile as he twisted the lid off the bottle and took a swig. "Time out, for five minutes" Damon said as he made a T with his hands.

Slowly Elena nodded and smiled nervously at Damon, "Yeah, time out for five minutes," she said as took the bottle of vodka from Damon and downed some.

"That a girl" Damon said as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her in close.

(end of Flashback)

Elena stood there staring at the guy who she had let thing go a little too far with. He stood there smirking at her as his hand came up to brush her hair away from her face. Her nerves were getting worse by the second as they were in close proximity of each other.

"What did you think I would forget?" Damon said with a chuckle. "How could I forget someone like you after what we shared."

Elena bit her lip as he heart pounded faster and faster. The lines he was using on her were so corny and yet he was giving her goose bumps and butterflies. His smoky grey eyes looked down at her with the same desire she saw in him from summer camp.

"Tonight reminds me a lot of that night"

"Stop it!" Elena said as she pushed his hand away. She had let him take advantage of her at camp but she wasn't going to let him do it again. "And stop that eye thing you do."

"What eye thing" Damon smirked as he rolled his eyes.

The two stood there is silence staring at each other. Their eyes were locked on each other and Elena couldn't pull away. "There you are" came a voice and Elena turned to see Drake standing there. "Bonnie has been looking for you" Drake eyes then trailed from Elena to Damon and figured something was up with these two. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Yeah you did so beat it!" Damon snapped.

"I wasn't talking to you jerk!"

"Oh I'm the jerk," Damon said as he took a step closer to Drake. Elena stood there confused as she watched the interaction between the two. "How's Katherine?" he asked Drake and Elena quickly saw the change in face expression on Drake. "You were with her earlier, right."

"Go to hell!" Drake snapped as he started to walk away.

"So let me get this straight I'm the jerk because I let people know right away what kind of person I am. Well then what does that make you?" Damon asked and he could tell he was really getting to the guy. With one last smirk letting Drake know that Damon wasn't blind and knew exactly what kind of guy he was he turned and left Elena and Drake standing there.

Without even looking at Elena, Drake turned and walked away. Leaving Elena standing there, trying to take in everything that had just happened. She looked back at Damon one last time as he rejoined his friends and then turned to make her way back to where everyone was waiting for her.

"There you are!" Caroline said happy to see he friend reappear. "We were just looking…" Caroline started to say but was interupted when she heard a loud bang. This got everyone's attention and as they looked across the square they could see Damon and his friends setting off fireworks. "OH MY GOD!" Caroline said angrily.

Stefan just shook his head, it was always his brother.

"Well of course it's Damon" Bonnie said with a glared as she wrapped her arms around Drake.

Elena turned and looked at them and saw that Drake was avoiding making eye contact with her. Maybe Damon was right; maybe Drake wasn't the good guy he makes himself out to be.

"I'm going to KILL HIM!" Caroline yelled and then stormed off to deal with Damon.

"Hey do you guys want to get out of here?" Stefan asked the other three remaining. "We could go back and watch a movie at my place."

"Sounds like a great idea" Bonnie said. "I think it's safe to say the barbeque is over."

Elena nodded and walked with Stefan as the headed away from the town square, but not before glancing back at Damon and a furious Caroline.

"What are you doing?" Caroline yelled, as she got closer to Damon and his friends.

"Just adding a bit of excitement to this party!" Damon said as he set off another one.

"You need to stop!" Caroline yelled as she stomped her feet near where he had light the firecracker.

"NO you need to move!" Damon said as he grabbed Caroline's arm and pulled her away from the blast. Once they were at a good distance the firecracker went off and Damon through Caroline to the ground and then went down himself practically landing on her.

Damon then smiled at her, "Sorry about that…"

Caroline just lay there on the ground as Damon was on top of her looking down. She felt her heart pounding faster and faster. "Oh my god" she thought to herself.

"Has anyone told you have beautiful eyes?" Damon said with a smirk and he could see Caroline's face going redder by the second. Damon could then see Caroline's anger disappearing and he smiled. Sometimes it was way to easy too get people to forget they were angry with him. Leaning down he kissed her and immediately she was kissing him back.

"Oh my god! I'm kissing Damon" Caroline thought to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear Diary_

_For as long as I've known Damon Salvatore he's been nothing but trouble. Always causing problems around the town and not really caring about anyone but himself. The only reason anyone in this town even tolerates him was because he can play football. If he weren't such a good goddamn quarterback he probably would be in jail right about now._

_He's so destructive and full of himself it is unbelievable. Any girl who gets involved with him is asking for heartbreak and nothing good. It amazes me when girls come crying that Damon slept with them but now won't acknowledge them. We've known this guy our whole lives, grown up with him and some girl's are still shocked at how they are treated. Damon Salvatore is nothing but bad news; I don't trust the guy one bit._

_Bonnie_

* * *

><p>As the four teenagers entered the boarding house the three followed Stefan in as their eyes wondered around the big old house that held a lot of history. Elena and Bonnie looked around the house in aw. "This place is amazing, it kind of looks like a museum or something." Bonnie said as she looked at the different décor.<p>

"Yeah there are a lot of things from the first Salvatore family that lived in this town in 1860's."

"Wow…" Elena said as she wondered around the living room. Making her way to the fireplace she was amazed by the wood detail on the mantle, pretty much all the wood was from the original construction.

Stefan watched Elena with a smile as she wondered around the room. She was so beautiful and different from any girl he had ever met. He could tell there was a lot more to her, she seems in good spirits but at the same time she seemed sad. He had heard word around town that she had lost her parents recently and being a kid of a dead parent he was sure that was something he could help her to deal with.

"So what movie would you guys like to see? We practically have a library," Stefan stated as he moved towards a cabinet to reveal rows and rows of DVD cases.

"NICE!" Drake said as he walked over to see the selection. With a smile Bonnie followed behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. Surely you would let me choose honey," she said with a smirk.

Drake's eyes nervously looked at his girlfriend and then smiled when he looked back at the DVDs. "Sure go ahead, there doesn't seem to be the Notebook so I'm good with what ever you choose.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she stepped forward to look at the movie selection, "I make you watch it once and you can't let it go."

"Never," Drake said as he kissed Bonnie on the head and then stepped away.

Elena watched their interaction and she could sense that Drake was nervous around her, especially after the conversation with Damon she was there for. At no point did he make eye contact with her and for the most part kept his distance from her. As she observed him throughout the rest of the night she was beginning to believe that Damon was in fact right about Drake and that he was cheating on Bonnie with this Katherine.

"Alright I got one!" Bonnie said as she skipped towards the others. "Gone With the Wind!" she said with a smile as she held up the movie."

"Seriously Stefan you have gone with the Wind?" Drake said a little disappointed.

"I think my uncle's ex bought it" Stefan explained as he went to set up the movie.

"Come on, it's not like I make you watch these types of movies everyday!" Bonnie said as she gave her man a kiss on the cheek. "Beside you made me watch Dumb and Dumber last week."

"But that was funny"

Bonnie just rolled her eyes and then linked arms with Elena and headed toward the couch to take a seat. "Boys never satisfied." Elena just gave a small smile and then looked over at Drake who still couldn't meet her eyes.

As the four settled on the couch, Stefan took his seat beside Elena and she was more that thrilled as he wrapped his arm around her. She felt so comfortable with this it was like they had known each other all their lives had done this countless of time together.

Just as the movie was starting the four heard some giggling and footsteps coming down the hallway from the front door. Hearing the noise Elena turned her head with curiosity, "Whose that?" she asked.

Bonnie gave a grunt and then rolled her eyes, "One guess…"

Elena looked at her friend a little confused everyone else seemed to know who was coming except for her. As she turned back to see who it was she felt her body freeze in shock and panic. "OH GOD" she thought.

Damon came stumbling into the room but he wasn't alone, the next thing they all saw was a giggly Caroline following behind him and fall into his arms as he leaned against the wall. The two didn't seem to notice the audience they had as he started making out like no tomorrow.

"Caroline!" Bonnie yelled in shock.

For the first time Damon and Caroline looked up at the four sitting on the couch and were caught off guard. "OH…" Damon said as he smiled at the four people staring at them. "Sorry brother didn't know you had company," Damon added as his arm was still swung around Caroline.

"Brother!" Elena said quietly to herself in shock.

"Caroline what are you doing!" Bonnie snapped as she got off the couch and walked over to her friend. "Are you that dumb, it's Damon Salvatore he's nothing but a selfish jerk?" Bonnie added,

"Ouch, I'm standing right here…" Damon said as he glared at her. "Seriously Stefan you should have a better choice of friends, you know ones with manners!"

"Manners? And what do you know about manners?" Bonnie snapped back.

"Probably more then you" Damon snapped back.

"Calm down Bonnie" Caroline said as she stood up straight and stepped away from Damon. "I can take care you myself."

Damon leaned against the wall and watched as Bonnie tried to talk to Caroline. His eyes then glance over at the Couch and saw a very nervous looking Elena. His eyes then moved from Elena to his brother and then back to Elena. Something was definitely going on between those two. "Well hello Elena" Damon said with a smirk.

Stefan's eyes looked up at his brother and then down at Elena as she sat quietly. "Do you two know each other?" Stefan asked as he stared at Elena.

Damon watched Elena's face, as she was getting more nervous by the second. With a smirk Damon looked back at his brother. " We went to that summer camp together, I was there for Football, she was there for Cheerleading while you were off in Florida visiting Lexi." Damon said and he could see the relief on Elena's face when he didn't say anything else on the matter.

"Nice to see you as well Drake" Damon said with a smirk. "Anyway I see I'm interrupting something here so I'm just gonna leave you to it. Caroline thanks for the great barbeque, it was… interesting" he said and after touching her chin with a smile he headed up stairs leaving them to watch their movie.

When Elena returned home she was totally exhausted and in need of sleep. Making her way up to her room she past Jeremy's room. She peaked her head in and saw he was already asleep. As she continued down the hall she heard Jenna moving around and then she popped her head out of her room she see Elena.

"Hey, I was just about to call you" Jenna said when she spotted Elena.

"Hi I um I went and watched a movie at Stefan's with Bonnie" Elena said as she bit her lips.

"Stefan huh?" Jenna said with a smile as she followed Elena into her room looking for details. "So are you and Stefan…"

"No" Elena said with a giggle as she sat on her bed and held her teddy bear.

"At least not yet…" Jenna said and Elena couldn't help but hide her smile. "Well just do me a favor and stay away from his older brother Damon."

Elena looked up at her aunt nervously, "Why? What's wrong with Damon."

"Trust me I've dated many Damon's in my life and they are nothing but trouble" Jenna told her. "Now Stefan on the other hand," Jenna said as she took a seat next to her on the bed. "He's a great guy, I always see him volunteering around town and his uncle speaks highly of him always."

Elena nodded but as she really thought about it she wasn't sure if her and Stefan had a chance. Mystic Falls was a small town and it would only be a matter of time before her and Damon's camp night would be all over town. Once that news was out Stefan may change his mind about her.

"Alright well have a good night," Jenna said as she got up and headed for the door.

Elena smiled as she watched her aunt head for the door. "Hey Jenna do we have any pickles? I'm kinda hungry."

"Um yeah I think so… I thought you hated pickles?"

"I do but for some reason all I can think about is pickles" Elena said, "I've had the flu and haven't been eating so for the first time in a while I'm actually hungry so I'm gonna eat."

"All right but don't stay up to late, no skipping classes for at least the first week. Even with your crazy cravings" Jenna joked as she left Elena's room.

Heading back down stairs Elena felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out she looked at it to see a text from Damon. After her shock of seeing his name she press the button to open up the message.

Damon: hey u up? I'm outside.

Looking up she stopped at the front door and peaked her head out of the window to see a black convertible sitting outside on the road and Damon leaning against it. She hesitated for a moment, he didn't seem to notice her peak her head through the window and considered not answering him but a part of her was a little curious as to why he had shown up. Taking a deep breath Elena turned the handle on the door and swung it open.

Once it opened Damon looked up and smiled. Pushing off of the car he headed to the house. Elena locked eyes with him as he came closer but neither of them said anything as he entered the house. He gave her a smirk as he passed her and stood in the hallway looking around as Elena closed the door.

"I figured you would still be up" Damon said with a smile.

Still wondering what brought this sudden visit Elena bit her lip and stepped towards the kitchen. "I was just going to get a snack," Elena said as she pointed towards the kitchen. Without saying anything Damon followed behind her and then took a seat on the bar tool at the island counter.

Walking over to the fridge she grabbed the jar of pickles and brought it over to the island. Pouring a few into a bowl she pushed it towards Damon offering him one. "Pickles, I like your choice" Damon said as he happily took one.

"Their not my favorite thing but for some strange reason it's all I want" Elena said as she took a bite.

"Well don't fight it, pickles are awesome," he told her with a smirk.

Elena gave small smile and then looked up at Damon with a questioningly. "So I'm sure pickles aren't the reason you're here so…."

"I noticed you were pretty smitten with my brother" Damon said as he made eye contact.

"I actually had not idea you were brothers until tonight when you showed up," Elena said looking down at her pickle.

"Yeah well… he's a good guy. Definitely a better man then me" Damon told her truthfully. "I'm sure you've heard some stories."

Elena gave a nervous smile as she took another bite of her pickle. "Some… for a popular football player your um not a favorite person for many."

"Well you've spent too much time with Bonnie" Damon suggested. Elena couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah she doesn't hold back about you" Elena said.

Grabbing another pickle Damon smiled, "I guess I can't totally blame her for hating me, I did fool around on her sister. She took things a little more serious then me."

"Do you feel bad for hurting her?" Elena asked and she could see Damon grow quiet and hesitate at answering. Just by looking at his face and his eyes Elena could tell he did feel bad for hurting her even if he couldn't express it. Elena smiled at his silence, "So at least your not a total jerk."

"Well thank you" Damon said as he tilted is head with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"Listen about Caroline… she's… don't string her along like your other girls." Elena pleaded. "She wears her heart on her sleeve and I know she'll be heartbroken if she thinks you care about her but don't."

"We made out once" Damon chuckled.

"I know but it probably meant more to her then to you" Elena said with a serious tone. "She's not like Katherine."

Damon nodded, "Yea I know."

Elena watched, as Damon got quiet at the mention of Katherine's name, then Drake popped into her head. "So is it true? Is Drake cheating on Bonnie?"

Damon bit her lip as he looked away from her. "Yea, for about a couple months now. She doesn't think I know but she knows full well I fool around and so she does the same."

"Then why are you together or whatever you are with her?" Elena asked not quite understanding their relationship.

Damon looked up at Elena and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, guess we just like using each other." Damon suggested. Elena just looked at him as if the answer didn't really satisfy her. "I guess I'm just… I don't like getting screwed over without me knowing so I make sure they get hurt first."

"Sounds like you have trust issues" Elena stated.

"I guess" Damon said. "Though that is something you won't have to worry about with my brother."

Elena looked at Damon a little nervous. "I'm not sure him and I are a good idea giving the situation."

"What situation?" Damon asked her.

"The fact we slept together might be a little a awkward" Elena said as she finished her last pickle.

"Yea Stefan does tend to over think some things," Damon said with a nod. Getting up from his seat and made his way to the door. "Listen I won't say anything" Damon suddenly said. "About what happen at camp. If you decide to got out with Stefan, he doesn't have to know."

Elena followed Damon to the door and stared at him realizing this is why he came over, to let her know he won't gossip about their night at camp. "You mean start a relationship base on a lie?"

"It's only a lie if he asks if we slept together and you say no" Damon said. "If he doesn't ask your just not telling him everything" Damon told her.

"That's some screwed up logic," Elena told him.

Damon chuckled, "Hence why I'm screwed up," Damon said as she headed out the door. "Goodnight Elena."

Elena smiled as she started to close the door behind him. "Goodnight Damon."


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear Diary,_

_For the last couple weeks I've felt like there was something wrong or at least different. Actually I haven't felt myself since that night at summer camp but didn't want to think the reason could possibly be related. In the back of my mind I've had this nagging feeling and lately it's getting harder and harder to ignore._

_ I've tried to push the thought out of my mind and focus on Stefan and I. Things are going great; he is everything I've ever wanted in a boyfriend. He cares for me and we have so much fun together. I haven't talked to Damon since the night he came over to talk and at school we haven't so much as glance at each other. If the situation were any different I would be happy we could moved on like it never happened but I don't think that's possible. Not when there is a possibility I could be pregnant. God how could I be so stupid to get pregnant. _

_Elena_

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting at her computer desk but her whole body was numb as she stared at her calendar. Counting back the days for the millionth time hoping to realize she was just being silly and not two weeks late. As her heart pounded faster and faster Elena nervously bit her nails and turned her attention to her computer. With fear written all over her face Elena put her fingertips on the keyboard.<p>

_Pregnancy Signs_

Clicking on the first medical webpage she saw she quickly glanced over the list of symptoms and gulped at her findings. Morning sickness, cravings, and missed period were just a few of the symptoms she had that matched up. Burying her face in her hands she tried to control her nervous breathing. Over and over again she told herself that this wasn't a sure thing. It could just be a coincidence that she feels this way and she is just over reacting.

"Elena!" suddenly came Jeremy's voice as he threw open her bedroom door.

Jumping in her seat in panic Elena closed the browser screen and opened up her facebook page as s cover. Wiping her eyes she turned in her chair to face her brother, "Huh yeah…"

Jeremy stopped for a moment and stared at his sister, noticing she was upset about something. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, what do you need?" Elena said ignoring Jeremy's concerned look.

"Well Jenna's in class and I wanted to go to the mall so can you tell her I left" Jeremy said and then went to close the door.

"The mall, wait!" Elena called quickly as she got to her feet. "Do you mind if I go with you, there are a few things I need?"

"Sure…" Jeremy said. "I'm actually meeting a friend though."

"That's okay I won't be staying" Elena insisted and the followed her brother out of room and down the stairs.

When the two arrived at the mall Elena quickly left her brother as he waited for his friends and headed for the drug store. She walked down a couple of the isles trying to prolong the time from picking up what she came here for. As she turned the corner she came to a halt as she saw Katherine standing at the end of the isle. Taking a step back Elena moved away so that Katherine wouldn't see her.

"So it sounds like that snotty Caroline Forbes has her claws in Damon now" Katherine said as she shopped with her best friend Purl.

"Don't worry he'll be bored of her soon" Purl assured her. "It's not like he's the only one getting some."

"Of course I have Drake but come on, he's no Damon" Katherine said with a smirk as she sauntered down the isle.

Elena slipped into the other isle and waited for the two to leave. For some reason Katherine really intimidated Elena. The way she walked, her perfect makeup, high end clothes and shoes. Once Katherine and Purl finally left the store Elena took a deep breath and headed down the isle that she needed. As she stood there looking at her different options she found herself overwhelmed.

It was one test and yet all these products claimed to be better then the next. Pulling at her dark green sweater sleeve, Elena knelt down and grabbed a few different kinds. With a sigh Elena got up and as she headed for the front she picked up a few other items hoping it would keep her from getting disapproving looks from the cashier.

As she stood at the counter, Elena did everything to keep her eyes looking anywhere but at the lady as she ran through her order. With a weak smile Elena handed over the money and then picked up her bag of purchases. She just wanted to get out and get home as fast as she could and hopefully put all her fears to rest.

With her arms crossed she tried to hide the bag as she made her way through the mall. Yet before she could leave Jeremy and his friend caught her eye, or at least his "friend Vicky" whom she didn't trust.

Elena watched as Vicky giggled and leaned all over Jeremy. She didn't trust the girl as far as she could through her. Ever since she had caught Jeremy and Vicky smoking at the barbeque she had been trying to keep Jeremy away from Vicky. Storming over to them Elena grabbed her brother's arm and pulled him away.

"Hey!" Jeremy called as he almost lost his balance.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked him. "I told you to stay away from her!"

"Excuse me?" Vicky snapped, not please with the tone Elena was using about her.

"Stay out of this!" Elena said as she turned to face that troubled girl. Looking back at her brother she shook her head. "Jeremy I told you she's bad news and not someone you should be hanging around."

"And who are you Mother Teresa?" Vicky yelled in anger.

"Elena let go of me," Jeremy said as he pulled his arm away from her. "I told you before this is my life and I will do what I want. Stay out of my life!"

"Jeremy!" Elena called as she watched him and Vicky walking away. "Jeremy, get back here!"

In anger Jeremy turn to his sister and glared. "Screw you Elena!"

With that he took Vicky's arm and lead her away from Elena who stood there in the middle of the mall with a number of eyes on her.

"God your sister is a freak who needs to get laid" Vicky scoffed.

Picking up the bag she dropped Elena headed out of the mall. As much as she wanted to keep Jeremy and that Vicky girl away from each other she had other things to deal with before that.

It was the perfect time to do this, with Jenna at school and Jeremy out of the house she was sure to have some privacy. The last thing she needed was one of them wondering in and seeing the pregnancy tests. After taking the test and setting a timer in the bathroom Elena stood in front of the mirror and just stared at her reflection. In a minute she would find out if her life was going to change forever or if this was just a scare and she just overreacted. Taking a deep breath she pulled her hair up into a ponytail and then splashed some water on her face.

_50 seconds_

This seemed like the longest minute in her entire life. She couldn't remember the last time she was this nervous and the annoying ticking of the timer wasn't moving any faster. Taking the test into her room Elena shut the door and set the pregnancy test on her dresser. Rubbing her hands together Elena started to pace the floor thinking about how this one test could change everything. If she was pregnant what the hell was she suppose to do. At fifteen she wasn't ready to take care of a baby, for god sakes she needed a guardian. She thought about the stares and whispers she would get from people and the names they would call her.

_15 seconds_

Taking a deep breath she told herself she was getting all worked up about something that might not even be true. Moving to the bed she took a seat and brought her legs up to her chest and just stared at the timer as it ticked away.

_10, 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, "BING!"_

As the ring echoed in her ear over and over again she found it hard to move. All her worries would become real or become a scary false alarm. Looking at the pregnancy test from where she sat she had hoped she could see it from there was it was too small. Shutting her eyes Elena slowly got to her feet and took the two steps to cross the room over to the dresser. Opening her eyes she reached down and wrapped her shaky fingertips around the test and turned it over reveal the answer. She held her breath, praying to anyone who would listen that she wasn't ready for this. Looking down at the screen she felt her heart drop.

_Positive_

* * *

><p>"Elena, Jeremy!" Jenna called as she walked in the door with her books and groceries in her arms. The house was quiet and after calling out to them again she had assumed they went out. Yet if she had walked up stairs and opened Elena's door she would have found the young teenager curled in a ball in the far corner of her room crying. Shaking uncontrollably out of fear and panic as of what she should do. She was pregnant, what the hell was she going to do now.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow Thanks so much for all the reviews. I didn't think that many people like the story but its great to see you all like it. I guess the pressure is on to make it good then. Good thing I do well under pressure :) Now I know some have seen similarities between this story and secret life not that it was the first teenage pregnancy story but I can assure you it will be different because well I haven't seen more then the first couple episodes. As for Stefan and Elena well... the next two chapters will show what will happen with their relationship. I'm a Damon-Elena fan and would rather focus on their growth through the story then Stefan and Elena. **

**Thanks again for all the reviews and I hope many of you will continue to read. I love reading all the reviews and seeing your thoughts.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary<em>

_At this point it's pretty clear that I'm pregnant. I've taken four pregnancy tests over two days and the results were all positive. I'm scared. I feel so alone right now and am terrified to tell anyone because this is going to cause stress and change so many peoples lives. Poor Jenna has been going to double the amount of classes and also working late most night to make sure Jeremy and I have what we need. She has put so much trust in me and I feel like I have just thrown it back in her face._

_I have no idea what to do and I am terrified as to what I will have to do. I'm only fifteen and having a baby was not something I saw myself doing, especially with Damon being who he is. We haven't talked in a while but I have seen how he is at school and he doesn't really respect or care about anyone but himself. Bonnie was so right about him and I was stupid enough to get involved with him. _

_Oh how I wish life had a rewind button because right now I would go back to summer camp and made myself leave with Bonnie and Caroline when they left and I would have never talked to Damon in the first place. But I can't. I can't change the fact that I am pregnant and whether I like it or not I have to grow up and deal with this like an adult. I don't have a choice this baby is my responsibility. He or she needs me to be strong and be the protector now, and that scares me more then anything._

_Elena_

* * *

><p>Elena sat on the doctor's table nervously waiting to see the doctor. She had come in a couple days ago to take a test and now she was here to get the answers that would confirm that she is indeed pregnant. Wearing her gray yoga pants and zipped up navy blue sweatshirt her legs were close together and hung over the edge with her hands clasped on her lap. She played with the end of her sleeves as he brown hair fell in front of her face. She had gone to a lot of trouble to make sure she got this appointment without anyone else knowing. She skipped cheerleading practice realizing that she would have to quit the team anyway and took the city bus to the clinic.<p>

With a sigh she looked around the examining room and the poster of the growth of a baby in a mothers womb. Looking closely she counted the weeks and knowing she was about a mouth and a bit pregnant she looked at what her baby would look like. At this stage the baby would be the size of a poppy seed and would be starting to develop it's organs and body parts. Biting her bottom lip Elena touched her stomach and imagined the life inside of her.

Just then the door to the room opened and in walked the doctor. She was a middle-aged woman with dark skin and short brown hair. Her appearance set Elena at ease and she felt comfortable and felt like she would be able to trust this doctor. Her smile was warm and her eyes were somewhat familiar.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Bennett you must be… Elena Gilbert" the doctor said as she took a seat next to the table and read her notes from Elena's file.

"Bennett?" Elena repeated in shock as she took another look at the woman. Mystic Falls was a small place and there was definitely only one Bennett family in the town.

Looking up at Elena and back at her file Dr. Bennett found the girl familiar. "Elena Gilbert… that sounds familiar, do you happen to know Bonnie Bennett?" she asked as she crossed her legs.

"Um yeah she's a friend of mine" Elena said nervously as she pulled on her sleeves.

"Oh I see…" Dr. Bennett said and then looked back at her notes in Elena's file. "Well she's my daughter. She's mentioned you a lot, I'm sorry about your parents." She said as she looked back up at Elena.

"Thank you"

"Alright lets see here…" Dr. Bennett said as she put on her glassed and read more of Elena's file. "So last time you did some pregnancy test and our results show us that you are indeed pregnant."

Elena gave a nodded as a tear fell down her cheek. Dr. Bennett saw this and she could see how terrified and sad the young teenager was. "Your about 6 weeks along now… have you told anyone."

"No" Elena was able to say as more tears fell and her breathing got heavier. He whole body started to shake and with a warm smile Dr. Bennett wrapped her arms around Elena knowing that this poor girl had been bottling this all up unable to tell anyone and get comfort.

"Hey it's okay," she said softly as Elena continued to cry in her arms. Holding her tightly Elena's cries got louder and she started to shake uncontrollably. With a soothing voice Dr. Bennett rubbed Elena's back and said calm and assuring words to her.

When Elena finally calmed down, Dr. Bennett released her and took a seat in her chair again but firmly held Elena's hand for support. "So there are a few things we will have to discuss but first and for most you will have to tell your guardian. She will need to help you and trust me you will need the support of loved ones. You should also tell the father."

"I can't…" Elena trembled. "It was stupid. A stupid mistake and I'm sure he wants nothing to do with this just like he has wanted nothing to do with me." Elena said as she wiped her eyes with her free hand.

Dr. Bennett gave Elena a weak smile and squeezed her hand, "Well you should still tell him. This is also his responsibility." Understanding Elena nodded but really didn't want to think about how that conversation would go.

"Anyway now it's time we discuss the proper care," Dr. Bennett said as she got up and picked up some pamphlets and handouts. "You'll have to take some prenatal vitamins and change your diet. I want you to read these over and if you have any questions don't hesitate to call me okay"

Elena nodded and then took the handouts that she had and flipped through them. "So um when do I have to come see you again?"

"Well we'll make an appointment for about a month from now" Dr. Bennett said as she reached out and rubbed Elena's back again. "You look like a smart girl Elena and right now you have a hard stack of cards to deal with but you can."

"Thank you Dr. Bennett" Elena said as she got off the table and got to her feet. Reaching out for her purse she stuffed the pamphlets inside. Dr. Bennett then handed Elena a prescription and told her to see the front desk for her prenatal vitamins.

As she left the room and headed to the waiting room she wiped away her last few tears. She wasn't really paying much attention when she practically ran into someone. "Oh sorry I wasn't…"

"Elena… what are you doing here?" came Bonnie's voice and when Elena looked up she was shocked see Bonnie.

"Bonnie hi… um I didn't know you would be here…" Elena said nervously.

"Yeah my mom's the doctor and I just finished cheerleading practice, which you weren't at by the way," Bonnie said with a grin. "So what's going on? Why are you here?"

"Um I had an appointment," Elena said as she moved to the front counter and handed the lady her prescription.

"Is everything alright?" Bonnie asked as she waited with her friend.

"Yeah everything is fine…" she said with a nod and then set her purse on the counter.

"Hear you go" the lady behind the desk said as she handed Elena the small yellow bottle.

"Thank you" she said as she reached out for the bottle but then she accidentally knocked over her purse in the process. "Oh…"

"It's okay I got it" Bonnie said as she knelt down.

"No it's okay" Elena said quickly going to grab her fallen purse.

The pamphlets had fallen out as well and Bonnie caught a quick glance at them before Elena snatched them away.

"Elena…" Bonnie said with a worried tone.

"I'm fine" Elena said with a sniffle.

Bonnie watched Elena's body movements and could tell that her friend was anything but fine. "Listen why don't we go get some coffee or a soda" Bonnie offered knowing that coffee may not be the best thing considering her situation.

Brushing a strand of her hair away from her face Elena nodded and let out another sniffle. With a weak smile Bonnie leaned in and gave her friend a comforting hug. Looking over Elena's shoulder she saw he mother coming out for examining room. Her mother gave her daughter a weak smile knowing that during this time Elena would definitely need her friends.

* * *

><p>Taking a quiet booth in the back in the town favorite restaurant "The Grill" Bonnie and Elena sat together as the waiter brought them their sodas. Elena smiled politely at the waiter as he set the drinks down and then thanked him before her left.<p>

Taking a sip Elena could see bonnie watching her out of the corner of her eyes waiting for Elena to explain what was going on. Knowing this time would of come eventually she sat her sprite down and ran her fingers through her hair to push it away from her face. "I found out about a week ago" Elena started.

"Oh my god" Bonnie said as she reached out take Elena's hand and tried to give her comfort. "How far along are you?"

"About 6 weeks" Elena said as she bit her bottom lip.

"6 weeks… but you and Stefan…"

"It isn't Stefan's" Elena said as she shook her head and watched as the confusion grew on Bonnie's face. Elena then looked away from Bonnie in shame and embarrassment, just then she heard laughing and loud voices as some other kids entered The Grill. Two of those kids just happened to be Damon and Caroline. Biting on her nails she watched as Caroline seemed to be trying desperately to get Damon to notice her. Her giggling could be heard from across the restaurant as she was practically hanging off Damon to make him notice her.

"So who is it?" Bonnie asked hoping she wasn't overstepping the boundary in asking.

Elena looked back at Bonnie and set her hands down on the table. "It happened at summer camp, during the closing party."

"But I was with you that night…"

"Not at the very end" Elena reminded her as she twiddled her fingers together.

"So who was it?"

"It was stupid…. So stupid I know that" Elena said getting a little upset knowing Bonnie wouldn't like the answer.

"Hey I'm not going to judge… my mom got pregnant when she was sixteen with my sister so I have learned not to judge" Bonnie said.

Licking her dry lips Elena turned her head and looked over at Damon. At first Bonnie didn't understand until she too followed Elena's eye line and saw who exactly she was looking at. "Wait, are you saying… Damon?" Bonnie said quietly.

Elena turned back in her seat and looked down at her lap. Not wanting to judge Bonnie reached out and clasped her hands together with Elena's to let her know she wasn't going to leave her. The girls sat there in silence, their hands stretched across the table. The loud crowd on the other side of the restaurant slowly started to leave including Damon. Caroline had noticed her friends sitting in the far corner and skipped over to join them once Damon had left.

"Hey!" she said as she took a seat on the booth beside Bonnie. "What I miss?"

Elena stayed quiet and Bonnie wasn't about to sell her friend out if she wasn't ready for the news of her pregnancy to get out. Deciding to keep the subject on Caroline she looked at her perky friend and raised her brow. "So what's happening with you and Damon?"

"At the moment nothing…" Caroline said with a sigh. "He hasn't made a move on me in weeks and I don't know what else to do."

"Maybe you should give up and stay away from him," Bonnie suggested.

Caroline rolled her eyes at Bonnie knowing full well her friend will find anything to complain about him. "Come on you have to admit he is hot and sexy. I mean seriously have you seen his eyes… I feel my heart starts pounding faster and faster every time he looks at me." With her elbows on the table Caroline rested her chin on her knuckles and she looked up at the ceiling in desire.

"Please…" Bonnie said with a grunt.

"Well I'm sure Elena understands what I'm saying" Caroline said looking at Elena for support.

"Leave Elena out of this… She doesn't want to talk about Damon." Bonnie said.

"I think Elena can speak for herself," Caroline said.

Elena looked away wanting to subject to change but gave a quick answer and a warning. "I think you should be careful when it come to Damon…"

"Sounds like your speaking from experience" Caroline said with a giggle.

Her giggling soon go quiet as she saw the serious face expression Elena had and when she looked at Bonnie she had a similar look. Eyeing her friends closely Caroline knew she was missing something. "What did you and Damon hook up or something?" she said half joking.

Elena said nothing and just kept her head down and couldn't make eye contact with Caroline. This wasn't missed by Caroline and jealously grew inside her, because for weeks now she had been trying to get in with Damon and somehow Elena the new girl in town already has her foot in the door. "Oh my god you've slept with him haven't you?" Caroline snapped.

Elena was shocked by Caroline's furious tone and the glare and dagger eyes she was sending her. Bonnie seemed just as shocked at Caroline's outburst and jumped in immediately to defend her friend. "Caroline!"

"I can't believe you would do that Elena… I've made it pretty clear I like him. What is one brother not good enough for you?"

"Caroline don't!" Bonnie warned again but Caroline wasn't listening. Shaking her head Caroline got to her feet and left The Grill and stomping her feet as she went. Elena sat quietly and wrapped her arms around herself as more tears fell down her face.

"I can go talk to her if you want" Bonnie offered.

Elena nodded knowing that if they didn't do damage control the whole town would know about her and Damon before she was ready. "Yeah you can tell her." Elena told her and then watched as her friend left The Grill. Elena still had no idea what she was going to do but knew that she wasn't going to be able to keep this secret for long. She wanted to make sure curtain people heard it from her first, Aunt Jenna and Jeremy for one and someone else whom she needed to talk to was Stefan. As much as he cared for her she was now carrying his brother's baby and that changes things.


	9. Chapter 9

**_So someone pointed out an error in the last chapter, I actually meant to make Elena 6 weeks. I'm not sure why I put down 4 but I've fixed it. So in this chapter she is 7 weeks now._**

* * *

><p><em>Dear diary, <em>

_It's been a week since I went to the doctor and the news is starting to sink in now. I still haven't told anyone other then Bonnie but I know my time is limited now since I'm starting to gain some weight. Bonnie had gone to talk to Caroline and explained the situation, she agreed not to go around telling anyone but hasn't so much as said hi to me at school. I know she is hurt because she likes Damon but hopefully this situation will make her a little more cautious around him and not make the same mistake I did. _

_Over the last week I have considered my options that one of the pamphlets gave me. Getting rid of the baby would be away to avoid all this but I've never really agreed with abortion. My baby would be about 7 weeks along now and at this point has a heart beat. For me personally I don't see that as an option, so I will have this baby._

_It's time I come clean to everyone. I've had time to think about it, what to do and now they deserve and need to know. Jenna has been my rock since my parents died and I know that after the anger she will be there for me. Stefan is so sweet and everything a girl could ever want but given our situation maybe its best Stefan learns now before our relationship goes any further. I care about him and I know learning the truth of Damon and I will hurt him. I just hope we will be able to work past this._

_Elena_

* * *

><p>Standing in front of her mirror in her room, Elena pulled on her jeans and couldn't help but notice that they were a little tighter then usual. Turning her body sideways she tried to see if she looked any bigger. From what she could tell the weight gain wasn't really noticeable but she could definitely feel the difference while wearing her favorite pair of jeans.<p>

As Elena checked herself out in the mirror there was soft knock on her door. Pulling herself away from her mirror she moved to the door and opened it up to find her aunt standing on the other side. Elena smiled politely and then stepped aside to allow her to enter the room. "Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall this afternoon?" Jenna asked as she made her way into the room.

Elena looked at her aunt realizing this was a good time then ever to fill her in on what was going on. Biting her bottom lip Elena made her way to the bed and took and seat. "I need to talk to you…" Elena said as she motioned for Jenna to take a seat next to her.

Jenna watched her niece closely noticing how nervous and scared she seemed. She hesitated at first but then took a seat next to Elena, her eyes never leaving her for a second. "What's going on?"

Brushing her hair away from her face, Elena then looked down at her hands on her lap. She took a deep breath knowing this wasn't going to be easy but knew that the best this to do was to do it quickly and without a lot of dancing around the subject. "Quick like a Band-Aid" she told herself quietly. She swallowed hard but her throat was dry, looking up at Jenna her eyes became watery. "I'm Pregnant."

Jenna's eyes widened as the rest of her body froze in shock. This couldn't be true this was her baby niece; the little girl with pigtails who use to run around playing princesses and pirate ships. Her mind started racing with questions that she couldn't make any of them out. "What…who…how…but…no…you can't… Elena!" Jenna said and then with a deep sigh lowered her head and covered her face with her hands. "I…I don't understand" she said with voice just as shaky as Elena's.

Elena sat quietly beside her aunt watching her as everything was sinking in. "I went to the doctors last week and I got it confirmed."

"How is this even possible you and Stefan have only known…."?

"Stefan's not the father…" Elena said quickly knowing Jenna might just call a manhunt on him.

"Well that is making this a little harder to understand… Elena who else have you…" she let out a grunt "What the hell happen" she said as she finally found her voice.

"It happened at camp… there was a party and I got tired of all the crap in my life and just stopped caring."

"Cheerleading camp… the one I convinced you to go to? God I can't believe it!" Jenna said as she started to take some of the blame.

"It's not your fault Jenna I'm the one who screwed up" Elena told her not wanting Jenna to feel guilty.

"Elena I'm your guardian and I'm responsible for you. Anything that happens to you is on me." Jenna said. "You know I knew something was wrong with you… I noticed how different you have been the last few weeks but I just told myself you were attempting to adjust to the new school and all." Elena nodded her head and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. Jenna watched her and then finally her unanswered questions came back to her. "So if it's not Stefan's who is it that you met at camp? He must live in this town."

"He does… It's…um Damon. Damon Salvatore." Elena said and watched as her aunt slowly closed her eyes in disbelief.

"Damon… god I knew I hated that punk ass kid. Football player or not he is nothing but trouble. How did you get mixed up with him?"

"He was at camp for Football…I was angry and he was my way of saying I don't care anymore. Life sucks and what do you know things get even worse. He doesn't talk to me he ignores me… I gonna hurt so many people and I let you down. Stefan's going to hate me and god I'm so sorry…" Elena said with tears and Jenna reached out for her niece and wrapped her arms around her as she too started to cry.

They still had a lot to discuss but right now Jenna knew that Elena needed to know she wasn't alone. Sure she was angry and upset with the situation but in the end she would be here to support her and help her do what ever she needed to do. Elena has lost so much already she didn't need her aunt turning her back on her.

Later that night Elena had a date with Stefan. Jenna at first wasn't too keen on the idea of her going out with Stefan giving the circumstances but Elena assure her aunt that tonight she was going to come clean to him. So the two headed for the movies and for the whole night Elena sat nervously thinking about the future conversation the two were going to have. Every once in a while the audience would let out a sudden burst of laughter and bringing her out of her thoughts. A one point Stefan reached out for her hand and Elena accepted and gave his hand a squeeze, knowing that soon he would be pushing her away.

If anyone were to quiz her on this movie she would fail epically. Actually at this point she couldn't remember what the movie she was suppose to be watching. Sitting back in her seat she tried to make herself turn her attention to the movie and enjoy what could possibly be her last date for the next eighteen years since she'll have a child on her arm.

When the movie ended she hadn't really noticed the credits rolling as her mind was elsewhere. She had tried to concentrate on the movie but she had missed so much already she couldn't make herself get into it. After the movie the two walked hand in hand as Stefan lead her back to his place. He figured after a good movie they should get some ice cream and told her he had a big selection to choose from. She was quiet the whole way, only nodding or forcing a giggle so that Stefan thought she was listening and not thinking about what was about to happen.

As they entered the house Stefan removed Elena's coat and motioned for her to make her way to the living room. "So we have a lot of flavors to choose from, what do you fancy?" Stefan asked her as he stepped into the room with her.

Elena eyed the fireplace across the way for a moment as she got her thoughts in place and with a sigh turned to meet Stefan's face. "Stefan…. We need to talk…"

Stefan stared at her dumb founded, the phrase "We need to talk" never means something good. People don't say, "We need to talk" when they want to discuss couples vacation or even when planning another date night. No that phrase is always followed by heartbreak. "Elena, what's wrong?"

As she bit her bottom lip she took the few steps towards him so to close the gap. She could see how nervous he was but she knew this conversation was scarier for her so she decided just to come out and say. "Stefan you are a great guy, your everything I've ever wanted and you deserve to know the truth. It's not fair that I drag you along without letting you know all the facts."

"Okay Elena you're starting to freak me out…" Stefan said as he eyed her unsure of what to make of this conversation.

"I just want you to know that it was a mistake I made was before I met you. If I had known you then this wouldn't have happened but you deserve to know," Elena told him, as her eyes never left him.

"What…"

"Stefan I'm pregnant." She said point blank. No jumping around the bush anymore. She ripped the band-aid of as quick as possible watching his face for a reaction and preparing herself for what was to come. She watched as his eyes widened in shock, confusion and disbelief. It was right there that Elena saw perfect image that Stefan thought she was crashed and burned.

"P...ppregnant" he stammered.

"Look I know this is a lot to digest but Stefan you need to believe me when I say it happen before we even met.

"How. How can you be pregnant your only fifteen…" Stefan said still in shock.

"It was a stupid thing I did at camp…" Elena said with tears. "I'm so sorry Stefan."

Stefan stood there for a moment but when he saw her start to cry he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, it's okay." Stefan told her as he held her.

"No, no" Elena said as she pushed him away. "That's not the worst part…" she told him.

Stefan looked at her again nervously, how could things get worst then a fifteen year old getting pregnant. "What else is there?"

"Please don't be mad," she begged him.

Now she was definitely scaring him, "Elena what's going on? Why would I be mad about something that happened before we met?" he asked her.

"It's about the guy…"

"The guy? Why do I know him or something?" Stefan asked. "Wait you said it happened at camp… all the kids at camp go to our school. So I do know this guy, who is he?"

"Stefan… its Damon."

The room went quiet at Stefan stared at his girlfriend with complete shock. His mouth twitched but nothing came out. Damon. Did she really say Damon as in his older brother and the selfish Damon?

Just to make matters worse the front door swung open and in walked Damon and Katherine. Elena cursed herself for her timing knowing for sure Damon would find out. The two entered the room with Katherine leaning on Damon and giggling like a little girl. Elena turned her attention back to Stefan who hadn't seemed to notice the two new additions to the room. "Stefan…" Elena said in a worried tone.

Damon watched the two and chuckled, "Elena what did you do to my little brother?"

Elena ignored Damon and focused on Stefan and his frozen state. "Stefan please… can you go somewhere and talk. Alone."

"You slept with my brother, you slept with Damon!" Stefan finally said and loud enough for all ears in the room to hear.

"WHAT!" Katherine said as her jealously grew.

"Hey bro in our defense she hadn't met you" Damon said ignoring an angry looking Katherine who had now pushed her body away form Damon.

"You got her PREGNANT!" Stefan yelled as he turned and face his brother with rage.

"STEFAN!" Elena cried in horror as the words left his mouth.

"YOU KNOCKED HER UP?" Katherine yelled as she smacked Damon on the arm.

Caught totally off guard Damon's eyes moved from a furious Stefan, a pissed off Katherine and then to a tearful upset Elena. His mind was racing as all eyes were on him.

"Crap…" was all he could say.


	10. Chapter 10

_Dear Diary,_

_Of course Damon has once again screwed everything up! I finally meet a girl who's different and fun to be around only to learn my only brother has got his venomous fangs in her. Okay maybe not fangs but he's definitely left trouble and problems in his path. Elena is such a sweet girl and he came up and put her in a situation that will change her life forever. Damon is so selfish and not seeing how his actions are not just going to affect him but also Elena and this new innocent baby that never asked for this._

_I know my brother and he's grown to hate me because he was forced to grow up at such a young age and take care of me while our father was off getting drunk. Damon blames me for not having a regular childhood and I know there is no way he will stand up and be a father at seventeen._

_Stefan_

* * *

><p>Following the night's latest news of the pregnancy being out in the air Elena wasn't in any mood to hang around the Salvatore house any longer. At her request Stefan lead Elena to the door and told her that he would call her later. Elena wasn't really listening, as she just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. It was one thing to have to deal with talking to Damon about the pregnancy; it was another thing to have Katherine there and her eyes judging her the whole time.<p>

As Stefan closed the door once she left he let out a sad sigh. How did things get so complicated on them? And then he remembered the self-centered prick sitting in the living room. Turning back to join his brother he could sense the tension in the room between Katherine and Damon as she seemed just as angry as he was.

"Damon how could you be such an idiot!" Katherine yelled as she slapped him on the arm.

"Ouch!" Damon said as he squinted his eyes while heading to the couch with bowl popcorn he had made for himself.

"I thought you went to that camp to practice your football not practice your…"

"Hey Katherine I don't we need a mental picture!" Stefan said in an annoyed tone as he moved into the room.

"Yeah come on Katherine it's not like you hang around the pool all day to supervise the pool boy. You make sure he earns a tip!" Damon spat out and Katherine was none to pleased by his comment. Gritting her teeth she stormed out of the room and headed to the door. "Screw you Damon!"

"Girls already are!" he called back at her. "And none of them sound like a dying cat like you do!"

The door slammed behind her and Damon sat back on the couch to watch t.v like the whole scene never took place. Stefan was amazed by this and couldn't believe how unconcerned Damon could be towards Elena given that he was the reason she was in this situation.

"And they say your such a charmer…" Stefan said after watching the scene. Damon said nothing and acted like nothing happened.

"Seriously, your just gonna sit there?" Stefan asked.

"I'm watching Letterman" Damon said and then turned back to the t.v.

Now completely pissed off at his brother Stefan moved around the sofa and grabbed the remote from the side table. Damon looked at him with warning eyes as Stefan turned off the television. "Fine I was tired anyway. I'll see you tomorrow Stefan."

"How can you be so heartless?" Stefan asked as Damon started to walk away. "You ruined her life and you could careless about her. This is all on you!"

"Oh come on Stefan you make it sound like I'm a serial killer or murderous vampire" Damon joked as he rolled his eyes.

Damon started to head upstairs but Stefan wasn't about to let Damon just go without talking to him about Elena. "Well your pretty close!" Stefan said as he stepped in front of Damon and blocked his path, trying to act all tough.

"Don't be an idiot Stefan, I'm older and I play football. I'd have you down in a heart beat," Damon said with a smirk.

"She is a nice girl and you hurt her and don't seem to care!" Stefan growled as he shoved Damon backwards.

Damon glared at his brother and took a step towards him. "It takes two Stefan in case you never paid attention in health class and trust me nothing was happening against her will that night."

Not being able to listen to Damon talk about Elena like that and hating the smirk on his face Stefan took a swing at his brother and then both tackled each other to the ground. Rolling around on the ground Damon kicked Stefan away and then got to his feet. "You know, I know what is actually bugging you; it's the fact that I got to her first." Damon said with a smirk. "It's the fact you have spent weeks trying to impress her and I already got to third base with her!"

"Shut up!" Stefan yelled as he ran at Damon and tackle him to the ground. The two rolled around throwing punched and kicking each other to deal with their frustration. Finally having enough Damon threw Stefan over the couch and watched as Stefan just laid there letting out a groan. "What are you going to do?"

Trying to catch his breath he leaned forward on his knees, "About what? Elena and the pregnant thing?" he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't see as it's any of my business, I'm all for women's rights and stuff so she can do whatever the hell she wants."

"You're a coward!" Stefan called out as he got to his feet. "This is just as much your responsibility as it is hers!"

Without giving a response Damon headed up the stairs ignoring his brother as he call out for him to step up and be a man about the situation. When he was gone Stefan let out a sigh and took a seat on the sofa and leaned forward. Right now Damon was in denial but sooner or later he would have to step up and until he would Stefan knew he had to be there for Elena.

* * *

><p>When Elena arrived at school she was well aware of all the extra stares she was getting from people. Her heart dropped as she realized that people had obviously found out about the pregnancy and they watched her make her way into the school. She kept her head down trying to ignore them all but she could hear their whispers.<p>

Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse in came Katherine with her little groupies. She stood tall, staring down at Elena with anger and disgust. "So here's the little slut whose been screwing my boyfriend," Katherine said out loud so everyone could hear. "How stupid are you?" she added, as she started to slowly circle around Elena making her feel small and trapped. "What you have no mommy and daddy so you want to start your own family? Well bitch I have some news for your sluty ass; Damon doesn't and won't give a shit about you. If you think he'll man up and be your baby's daddy your wrong. Damon is mine and always will be, you and your bastard child mean nothing to him."

Elena tried to get away but Katherine and her friends closed the gaps as they moved in closer making Elena feel claustrophobic. "Please I don't want any trouble," Elena pleaded.

"It's a little to late for that you little whore!" Katherine snapped and everyone in the hall laughed and gave looks of amusement as Katherine attacked her. Holding her books tight to her chest as if protecting herself she tried not to let Katherine's words get to her.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity of having to endure Katherine's mean remarks Bonnie and Stefan came down the hall and pushed their way through to save Elena. "Your nothing but a whore" Katherine said getting one last jab in.

"All right that enough!" Bonnie said standing in between Elena and Katherine. "Leave her alone."

"I don't have to listen to you!" Katherine snarled at Bonnie.

Stefan wrapped an arm around Elena and started to lead her away from the crowd of people. "Alright everybody lets move on there is nothing to see. Get lost!" Stefan yelled at them and pushed himself and Elena away from them.

"Really Elena? You have one brother knock you up and the other raise your bastard baby, that's a little freaky." Katherine called but neither Elena nor Stefan turned back to see the evil smirk on her face.

"GO AWAY KATHERINE!" Bonnie yelled. "ALL OF YOU GET LOST, THERE IS NOTHING ELSE TO SEE!"

As the crowed started to move Elena waited by her locker with Stefan and Bonnie at her side. They both blocked everybody's view of her and made sure she was all right. As the hallway clear they soon got a clear shot of Damon entering the school, having missed all the excitement. At one point he did make eye contact with Elena but in the end kept on walking never stopping to talk.

"Forget about Damon right now" Stefan told her. "He's dealing with the news in his own way right now."

"I don't care about Damon" Elena said as she shook her head. Knowing she didn't really want to talk about Damon or the baby now Bonnie decided it was best they go to class and hopefully the rest of the day would be a little less eventful.

As lunch came around Elena sat at a table with Bonnie and Stefan but her mind was elsewhere. She twirled her fork in her pasta and Bonnie took notice that she hadn't eaten anything. "Elena you should really eat."

"I'm not that hungry" Elena mumbled without looking up at her friend.

"I know, but you should really be watching what you eat now." Bonnie told her.

"Bonnie's right, you need to keep all your strength." Stefan said.

Elena looked up at Stefan a little shocked that he was here being so nice to her. He was acting so caring, and worried about her while she was pregnant his brother's baby. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"What?" Stefan asked a little caught off guard by Elena's statement.

"You just found out that I am pregnant with your brother's baby and your being all nice and stuff," Elena said as she sat up. "You deserve to be just as mad as everyone one else in this school."

Stefan gave a sigh and looked around at all the people in the cafeteria; this wasn't the best place for this conversation. "Why don't we go for a walk outside and we can talk?"

Elena stared at Stefan for a moment and then looked at Bonnie to make sure she would be okay by herself for a while. When Bonnie gave a friendly nod Elena smile and Stefan and got to her feet.

"Oh on one condition, you eat when you come back!" Bonnie insisted and Elena smiled, agreeing to her terms.

Heading out of the school the two walk along the campus, Elena was a little nervous but she knew this was a conversation they had to have. Whether she was ready or not she was having a baby and maybe dating her baby's father's brother wasn't such a good idea.

"So are you feeling okay, the morning sickness and stuff?"

Elena nodded as she stuck her hands in her pockets. "Um yeah, it's not as bad now… although I not sure what idiot came up with the name morning sickness, because was sick for days!"

Stefan gave a chuckle and then put his arm around Elena and gave her a comforting cuddle. "So how's Jenna dealing with the news?"

"She's adjusting… I mean last night after I got home she kept trying to feed me sandwiches after sandwiches. I lost count after the fourth one, we also had to tell Jeremy and lets just say I don't thing he took the news well."

"I'm sure he'll come around, and I'll be here for you" Stefan told her.

Elena looked at Stefan with a smile and as her face turned serious as she stopped walking and turned to Stefan. "Look we should talk…"

Stefan wasn't liking where this was going, "What's wrong?"

After a deep sigh Elena reached out for his hands and gave them a tight squeeze. "Listen Stefan, you are a great guy. Someone who would have been really good for me… if things were different. I could really see myself being with you and falling in love but that future can never be. I'm pregnant and of all people it's your brother. I know you may not understand but I'm doing this for you, I don't want you to feel obligated to be with me. I'm having a baby not you so you shouldn't have to take care of me."

Stefan was a little sad to finally hear her say it out loud but he knew deep down that the odds were against them now. Elena's responsibilities were to the baby now and her future will be so different from his. He knew this was for the best especially to end things now before they fell in love or the baby became attached to him or him to the baby. Whether he like it or not their future together won't be a romantic one. " I know what your saying and… your right. Elena this changes things but I want you to know that I will always be here for you. If you need anything or just want to talk I'm here, after all that is my nephew or niece you are carrying."

Elena smiled and leaned in to give him a hug. "Thank you Stefan" she said and was happy when he held her tight. This hug was so much different from their pervious hugs; this one was friendlier, protective and let her know that although her future was a mystery at the moment, Stefan would be there to help her along the way; as a friend.

* * *

><p>After school Elena headed home shortly after; the day had been full of unwanted stares and whispers. She had the house to herself for a couple hours and took the time to enjoy the silence and get her homework done. She sat in the kitchen at the island on a bar tool with her textbooks and notes scattered across the counter. Tapping her pencil on the pad of paper she tried to focus on her history report.<p>

There was a sudden knock at the door after a moment of hesitation Elena got up to see who it was. She wasn't really in the mood to deal with any pranks from the kids at school and kind of just wanted to be alone. Peaking her head out she was a little surprised to see Caroline standing there looking a little nervous.

With a sigh she opened the door and stared at the friend she hadn't talk to in a while. When Caroline saw the door open she looked at Elena with an apologetic look on her face.

"Caroline," Elena said as she nodded her head.

Caroline had her feet pressed together and her hand clasped in front of her body. "Hi Elena," she with a slight smile. "I wanted to talk to you."

With a nod Elena stepped aside allowed Caroline to enter the house. She hesitated at first but then followed Elena back into the kitchen. "So um… how are you feeling?"

Taking a seat and grabbing an apple Elena thought about her answer, how was she? Well today she was called a slut or a whore to name a few, she had to breakup with probably the nicest guy, everyone knows she's pregnant and giving her looks including some of the teachers, she's stressed about everything and food tasted different just to name a few things that were wrong. Yet Caroline probably didn't come over here to listen to her complain…

"Fine," she decided to go with and ended with a sigh.

Caroline watched her friend and knew that it was a lie; she had been at school today and heard the things people were saying. "Elena I swear I didn't tell them" Caroline said as she broke down in tears. All day when she heard what people were saying she was scared to think Elena thought she had told everyone.

A little confused and then realizing Caroline thought that Elena blamed her she shook her head and went over to hug her friend. "Hey I know, I know. Katherine heard it from me when I was talking to Stefan." She told her as she hugged Caroline tight. "God your shaking" Elena said as she could tell how scared Carline was to think Elena blamed her.

"Elena I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have ran out on you like that" Caroline said feeling guilty with how they left things between them. "I know you never went after Damon because I liked him, how were you to know at camp. I'm so sorry but I want you to know you can count on me now" she said with a smile. "I'll even scratch the face off that evil Katherine if you want me to" she half joked.

Elena laughed for what felt like the first time in a long time as she ran her fingers through her hair. Caroline did have her selfish moment but in the end she was a good friend who would be there for her. "Thanks Caroline" Elena said with a smile as she leaned in for another hug.

"How are things with you? Are you still trying to go out with Damon?" Elena asked making small talk.

"We have actually had one date, a few days ago" Caroline said with a smile. "And hey if things work out I could be your go to girl."

"Go to girl?"

"You know be the link for you and Damon and get him involved with the baby" Caroline said.

Elena bit her lip and let out a sigh, "I doubt Damon will want anything to do with me or the baby."

"Maybe not now but I think I can change his mind" Caroline said happily.

"Thanks for the offer" Elena said not seeing how it would work.

Deciding she had had enough talk about the baby for today Elena decided to bring up Cheerleading and the Halloween dance that Caroline was organizing. Quickly Caroline got all enthusiastic about cheerleading and filling Elena in on everything that she had been missing. For the next hour it was girl talk and a nice distraction from everything she would have to deal with at school the next day.


	11. Chapter 11

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm about ten weeks along now, I recently went to see Dr. Bennett and did a few test to be sure I was healthy. We went over my medical history to see if they were any factors or risks that could come up while I'm pregnant. It seems everything is fine according to the doctor. Jenna came with me this time and I was so grateful, the last visit although Dr. Bennett was very nice, was a little scary for me so I was more then happy when Jenna agreed to come with me._

_At this point in the pregnancy my baby is about 5 grams and is pretty much the size of a small plum. The liver, kidneys, intestines, brain, and lungs are fully formed and functional. I find is so incredible how much as changed in the last few weeks._

_Elena_

* * *

><p>With her blue jacket and rain boots on Elena walked through the orchard along with Bonnie, Caroline, Drake and Stefan. As the girls picked the apples the boys had to carry around the baskets. It was a tradition for many of the folks in Mystic Falls around this time of year to go apple picking and Caroline said it was always a lot of fun.<p>

After much begging on Bonnie and Caroline's part Elena decided to tag along with the others although at first the idea of being out with many of the folks from the community was not something she wanted to do. At this point her pregnancy talk was all over town and for the most part Elena just locked herself away in her room away from civilizations.

Moving from tree to tree Elena would try to find some nice juicy red ones and add it to the pile. She listened in as Caroline and Bonnie started to name off all the possible desserts they could make with all the apples making everyone hungry, Well almost everyone.

"Elena what would you like to make?" Bonnie asked as she ran up to join her friend.

Elena shrugged her shoulders, "For some reason I don't find apples that appetizing right now…"

"What? But I always see you with an apple at school?" Caroline said a little confused.

"Yea and now I for some reason don't want to eat them now" she explained as she set another one in Stefan's basket.

"Something tells me it's the pregnancy cravings," Stefan told her.

"And how do you know that Mr. Salvatore?" Elena said with a smirk.

"I read it somewhere… Oh come on that is my niece or nephew so I want to be a very involved uncle" Stefan said with a smile.

"Well at least one of the Salvatore brothers is!" Bonnie said with a suggestive tone. "Where is bad boy Damon anyway?"

"Probably screwing some farmer chick," Drake suggested with a laugh.

"Well you would be wrong" Caroline said sadly.

"Come on Caroline do you really expect the guy to be faithful to you?" Bonnie asked.

"I thought you were going to be my insider" Elena said with a teased.

"Well for that to happen I'd have to get close to him and let me just say I don't know how many times I have to throw myself at him but he won't sleep with me!" Caroline said with a huff. "After all this time of me wanting to be with Damon suddenly when I think I have a chance he goes celibate."

"I doubt that" Drake said not believing the story.

"It's true! Katherine was even complaining that he wouldn't sleep with her. I guess knocking up Elena changed his mood."

"I don't think it has anything to do with me," Elena said shaking her head. "I mean he hasn't as much as said hi to me since news got out."

"Well then that the excuse he's telling everybody" Caroline said.

"Actually to be honest I haven't seen him come home with anyone since he found out…" Stefan pointed out.

Elena didn't completely believe what she was hearing but a part of her did wonder about if she had anything to do with Damon's new way of life.

* * *

><p>Staying far away from the Mystic Falls fun was Jeremy, the last place he wanted to be was in some orchard with the rest of this dumb town. As he entered Mystic Grill he made his way an empty table. He was supposed to be meeting up with Vicky but every time he tried to call her cell she never picked up. Trying it one last time he put the phone to his ear and could hear the ringing over and over again.<p>

"Vicky, where are you?" Jeremy whispered as he flipped his phone closed and shoved it back in his pocket. As the waiter came over he ordered a coke and then waited patiently hoping Vicky would turn up. As he glanced at the door he saw a couple people enter but for the most part the restaurant remained pretty quiet since most went apple picking with the town.

As the waiter brought over Jeremy's coke he placed a white napkin on the table and then a cold glass on top before leaving Jeremy alone once again. Once he was gone Jeremy reached for his phone again to see if he had any messages. Not one. With a sigh Jeremy took a sip of his coke and leaned forward and tapped his fingers on the wooden table. Just then the door to the restaurant opened again and in hopes to see Vicky, Jeremy turned his head and was met with a big disappointment.

He watched closely as Damon Salvatore entered the restaurant walking around like he was better then everyone else in the place. Jeremy hated the guy, not only was he a total ass but he knocked up his sister and doesn't seem to care that it is his fault. From his seat Jeremy eyed Damon closely as he moved towards the bar and ordered a soda.

When Damon turned around the lean his back against the bar counter he caught a glimpse of Jeremy staring at him before the kid quickly looked away. Damon watched the kid trying to think of where he knew him. Seeing as he hardly ever went to the town crappy events Damon wasn't really good at knowing who people were in the town.

"No apple picking with the towns folk?" Damon called out to him with a smirk.

Jeremy said nothing and just gave Damon a dirty stare.

Damon could tell the kid didn't like him and after grabbing his soda made his way passed the boy. "Trust me I know how lame those things can be, there's only one reason I'd be caught dead at one of those things."

Jeremy gripped his hands into fits and gritted his teeth. "I guess it's no fun once you've already knocked up a girl."

"Don't believe everything you hear kid," Damon said with a smirk.

"I'll believe it because it was my sister you bastard!" Jeremy yelled as he leaped forward and took a swing at Damon. Hitting him in the nose Damon brought his hands up and kneeled down trying to get rid of the pain.

"Elena's your sister?" Damon said as he caught his breath.

"Yeah and after what you did to her I'm going to kick your ass!" Jeremy yelled.

"I highly doubt that" Damon said with a chuckle as Jeremy lunged forward and took the both down to the ground. Tables shook and chairs fell over at the two went at each other. "Kid I'd stop if I were you, I could easily put you in the hospital."

"Screw you man!" Jeremy yelled as he took another swing at the guy.

Damon pushed the kid to the other end of the restaurant and told him to stay away for his own good. The last thing he needed was to be seen as the guy who beat up Elena's annoying little punk ass brother.

Jeremy's lip started to bleed after he bumped into the leg of on the bar stools. As he got to his feet he wiped the blood away with his sleeve and then started back at Damon. Damon rolled his eyes knowing this kid wasn't going to just give up. The kid obviously had some anger issues that had to do with more then just his sister being knocked up. As Jeremy took a swing at him, Damon just grabbed his arms and tried to hold the kid down.

"Let go of me!" Jeremy yelled as he started to kick his feet. By this point the restaurant manager and one of the bus boys known as Matt came over to try and break up the fight. Jeremy wasn't giving up and just pushed the manager and Matt away trying to get another punch in at Damon.

* * *

><p>"Alright the apple pie is almost ready!" Caroline said with enthusiasm as she skipped around Elena's living room where Elena and the other were sitting getting ready to watch a movie. They could smell the apple pie and none of them could wait to get a taste of it, well all except Elena who wasn't really pumped about it. Bonnie got up from her spot beside Drake and went into the kitchen with Caroline to help her get everyone a piece.<p>

"I'll set up the movie!" Elena said.

"Did you want anything?" Stefan offered knowing she wasn't too keen on the apple pie the others were going to have.

Pressing her index finger to her lips Elena thought about what she wanted, lately she had been craving pickles and anything spicy. "Would you be able to get me the jar of pickles and some Tabasco sauce?" Elena asked with a grin.

Stefan gave her a weird look but when Elena didn't laugh he knew she was serious, "You have some weird pregnancy cravings" he told her as he got up from his seat and headed for the kitchen.

This left Elena and Drake alone in the living room and it was a pretty awkward few minutes. At no point did Drake make eye contact with Elena, even she stared at him hoping her would look up at her. No instead Drake sat there quietly looking down at his phone as it vibrated in his hand. Elena watched as Drake would look at the caller id and then set it down without answering it. Just by watching how nervous he was it was no doubt Katherine who had been calling him.

"You seem to be a popular guy" Elena said and got Drake to look up at her for the first time.

"It's nothing," Drake tried to assure her.

"It's Katherine isn't it, I mean with Damon not putting out she has to turn to someone" Elena said with a tone that made Drake a little worried.

"I'm not doing anything!" Drake snapped.

"Your responsibilities and support lies with Bonnie not Katherine" Elena assured him. "If you don't come clean to her I will…"

"Oh don't talk to me about responsibilities! You a knocked up teenager trying to get someone to be your baby daddy!" Drake said to her and his harsh words caught her off guard. She didn't like Drake one bit, he was horrible the way he treated Bonnie and seemed to think she was the problem not him and Katherine.

Before Elena could reply there was a loud firm knock on the door. Getting up from her spot on the floor Elena headed to the door unsure of who it could be. As she swung open the door she was definitely caught by surprise when she saw the police sheriff, Forbes standing there with Jeremy by her side as he hung his head.

"What, Jeremy what the hell happened?" Elena said as she stepped towards her brother and noticed his lip was bleeding.

"He created a bit of a disturbance over at Mystic Grill, he got into a fight. I happened to be in the area and decided to bring him home before he found himself in any more trouble." Sheriff Forbes told her.

"A fight, oh my gosh Jeremy!" Elena said in shock as she pulled her brother into the house. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Taking care of that bastard Damon" Jeremy told her.

"You were in a fight with Damon"

"What did Damon do now?" came Stefan's voice as he appeared in the in the hallway.

"Mom?" Caroline said as she came up behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just dropping off Jeremy" she told her daughter and then turned back to Jeremy, "Now this is a warning but if I catch you in a similar situation there could be severe consequences."

"Yes ma'am" Jeremy said as he hung his head.

"Have a good night," Sheriff Forbes said as she waved to the kids and then headed down the driveway.

Elena shut the door and then turned back to her brother and shook her head. "Jeremy what the hell were you thinking?"

"Someone has to make that guy pay!" Jeremy yelled.

"And fighting him is the way to do it? Your lucky you weren't arrested" Elena told him.

"I don't need this" Jeremy said as he turned on his heels and headed up the stairs. At this point Bonnie and Drake had joined the group in the hall and watched the scene unfold. Elena called after he brother and he continued to climb the stairs but he didn't even bother to look back at her.

With a sigh Elena ran her fingers through her hair and pushed strands back way from her face. She new Jeremy was only trying to stand up for her but at the same time she didn't need her younger brother getting himself into trouble because of her. So much had happened to them over the last year with their parents dying, having to move and start a new school and now she as adding a baby into the mix. Jeremy had so much anger inside of him and Elena was afraid of what he might end up doing or what kind of trouble he could get himself into.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the reviews! Now this chapter is more of a set up for the next one and it's the one I think your all waiting for. **

* * *

><p><em>Dear Stefan's Diary,<em>

_Damon is SO Selfish, Damon ruins the lives of those around him, and Damon is like a vampire sucking the life out of everyone around him. Blah, blah, blah. Man does Stefan complain about me so much in this. He portrays me as some villain in a movie out to destroy the world and everyone in it._

_Another thing, Elena isn't quite the innocent girl you make her out to be Saint Stefan. Let me just say that girl is quite capable of getting herself into trouble all on her own. I may have helped her but I am not totally to blame. Oh Stefan you're a man of soo many words and many have been about me. Seriously this diary is very depressing you're all doom and gloom._

_Sincerely Damon _

_P.S: You need to do a better job hiding it from me!_

* * *

><p>Jeremy sat on the couch with his textbook out trying to get some homework done. One of his teachers had planned for a test for the day after Halloween so he had to get as much studying done now as possible. As he flipped through his textbook he heard a knock on the door. Since Elena and Jenna had gone to the doctors it was up to him to get the door.<p>

Once he reached the door he swung it open and then there stood that bastard Damon Salvatore leaning forward on the doorframe. When Damon looked up he gave grunt since he was hoping the kid wasn't home.

"What the hell do you want?"

Damon rolled his eyes, tired of Jeremy's tough brother act. "Is Elena here?" he asked ignoring Jeremy's question and peaking into the house to see if Elena was inside.

"What's it to you?" Jeremy snapped as he blocked Damon's view.

Damon gave a sigh and stepped back from the house, "She's out I take it?"

"She's at the doctors" Jeremy said "Not that you care!"

Damon bit his lip and decided it was probably best he didn't get involved. "So I take it she's keeping it."

Jeremy stared Damon down as he tried to stand up to the guy who hurt his sister. Damon just stood there silently as Jeremy became the protective brother. With a sigh Damon backed away from the front door knowing he wasn't going to get anything from the kid. "You know what, never mind" Damon said as he shook his head and then walked down the driveway.

Jeremy shut the door and started to make his way back to the living room. He was happy he didn't back down from the bastard who hurt his sister and was hoping that Damon would just leave them alone and stay away from Elena.

Just as he took a seat the doorbell went again. Apparently he didn't get the message Jeremy thought with a groan as he got back up and headed back over to the door. With a frown on his face Jeremy swung open the door and was surprised to see Vicky standing there on the other side.

He was shocked to see Vicky, they hadn't talked for a while and she stopped answering her phone. Now all of a sudden out of the blue here she stood with a big smile on her face. "Vicky?" was all Jeremy said while Vicky pushed by and entered the house.

"So are you up for a party tonight?" Vicky said in a cheerful voice while she skipped into the house. "My brother is throwing a party and it's going to be cool," she told him as she wrapped her arms around Jeremy's neck and leaned in for a kiss.

Jeremy just stood there frozen in his spot while Vicky acted all lovey dovey with him. He was all confused, in the beginning they hung out together all the time but then all of a sudden she stopped answering his calls and didn't come around for weeks and now here she was acting like nothing happened.

"Vicky where have you been? I've been calling you and wondering what was wrong" Jeremy said as he pulled himself out of her grasp wanting to get some things figured out.

"I've just been busy and stuff… come on do you want to go to the Halloween party at my house or not?" Vicky said as she stepped back into his arms with a pleading smile on her face. Not being able to stop himself from smiling at her, Jeremy nodded his head and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>Elena was lying on the table in the doctor's office getting ready for her first ultrasound. Today she would be able to hear the heart beat of her baby for the first time and also be able to take home a picture of her baby. She was now twelve weeks pregnant, meaning she would be entering her second trimester. At her side was her aunt Jenna, over the last few weeks she was coming to terms with the situation and had done what she could to make sure Elena was taking care of herself.<p>

Standing at Elena's head she reached down and took her hand with a comforting squeeze. Looking up at her aunt, Elena gave a nervous smile as the two waited for the doctor to join them. Looking around the room the ultrasound machine sat on the other side of the table that she was lying on.

Looking over at the wall in front of her was the poster of the stages of a pregnancy. Being in her 12th week the baby's face was changing. The eyes, which started on the sides of the head, have moved closer together and ears are almost in their normal position. The tissues and organs that have already formed in the baby's body and are rapidly growing and maturing. The baby's fingers have begun to open and close and the toes start to curl. The baby's mouth has started to make sucking movements.

For Elena, she was happy that the nausea and morning sickness had calm down at that she has had a lot more energy that the last few weeks. Fixing her shirt Elena let out a sigh as she looked down at her stomach. Her body was going to be changing a lot and over the next several months, she would experience many different changes.

As the two waited, Dr. Bennett stepped into the room with a smile on her face as she walked towards them. "Good afternoon Elena and Jenna," she said as she got the ultra sound machine ready. "How are you feeling lately?"

"I'm okay," Elena said with a nod. "I've had a little heartburn but I hear that's normal at this stage."

"Yes it's pretty common, any other discomforts?" Dr. Bennett asked. "How's the morning sickness?"

"I rarely have any now" Elena said with a nod as she pulled up the bottom of her shirt up to expose her stomach so that the doctor could do the ultra sound. Dr. Bennett smiled and nodded her head glad that everything was okay with her patient.

"All right I need you lie back," she said kindly.

Taking a deep breath Elena fixed herself so that she as lying face up and then looked up at Jenna who stood right beside her holding her hand for comfort. She gave her aunt a nervous smile as the waited for the doctor to begin.

"Okay this may be a little cool," Dr. Bennett said as she applied a clear water-base gel onto Elena's abdomen that would help the transducer make secure contact with the body.

Elena held her breath as she watched the doctor move the device around her abdomen until suddenly she heard a thumping sound. Yet this wasn't just any thumping sound; it was the baby's heartbeat. Hearing that sound Elena couldn't help but smile, this was happening in her body. Looking over at the screen the doctor pointed out the small spot that was her baby.

"This is your baby," she said with a smile and Elena watched in amazement. Jenna squeezed Elena's hand as she too saw the baby for the first time. "Everything seems good, the baby's heartbeat is strong."

"Wow" was all Elena could say as she watched the little miracle inside her.

* * *

><p>"Let me See, let me See!" Bonnie said in excitement, as she eagerly wanted to see the sonogram.<p>

Elena couldn't help but giggle as she reached into her purse that was swung over her shoulder and pulled out the small sonogram. Bonnie clapped her hands together as she saw it in Elena's hands and then carefully held it in her hands as Elena gave it to her.

Looking at it for moment she wasn't quiet sure what she was suppose to be looking at until Elena leaned in and pointed out what she should be looking at. "You see this peanut shape thing?"

"Yeah" Bonnie said as she focused on the sonogram.

"That's it!" Elena said with a smile. "It was so crazy, I went in terrified and not knowing what I was going to do really and then I heard the heartbeat. Oh my gosh Bonnie it was the most amazing sound."

With a smile Bonnie wrapped her arms around her friend letting her know she wasn't alone. "I want you to know I will be here for you, it's going to be tough but if anyone can handle this I know you can. Your so strong Elena."

"Thank you" Elena said as she wiped away some tears of happiness.

"So are you coming to Matt's Halloween party?" Bonnie said with excitement.

Elena scrunched up her nose and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know I mean I know everyone got an invitation but I doubt people want a knocked up girl there." Elena said as she took a seat on her sofa.

"Hey, I know we have some bitchy people at school but they're not all like that, and Matt is pretty cool." Bonnie said as she joined Elena on the sofa and handed back the sonogram.

Accepting the photo Elena thought about what she wanted to do.

"It'll be fun! Drake and I are going as Dorthy and Scarecrow from the Wizard of Oz" Bonnie said happily. "I even got him tickets to see his favorite band that's playing Halloween night after the party. He's going to be so surprised!"

Seeing the smile on Bonnie's face she knew that Drake had yet to come clean to Bonnie about him and his possible cheating with Katherine. Bonnie did not miss Elena's nervous face expression, and she eyed her friend closely. "Elena what's wrong?"

Biting her bottom lip Elena got up from her seat and started to pace the floor in front of Bonnie. "I don't know… maybe nothing but I think you need to have a talk with Drake… I hear him and Katherine are friends…"

"Why, have you seen them together or something?" Bonnie asked not liking where this conversation was going.

"I heard it from Damon so I don't know what to believe" Elena confessed.

"Well Damon is a liar, I don't trust the guy as far as I can throw him" Bonnie said.

"Just talk to Drake okay…" Elena told her in a pleading voice.

"Okay but it's probably one of Damon's little tricks."

"Well I hope so…" Elena said even though she knew it was definitely true.

* * *

><p>As the party at Matt's began Damon was hanging around the bar tossing back a few drinks. When a hand slipped down his arm he turned to find Katherine standing there in a short little French maid's costume and a duster in her other hand. "Hello darling, I see you came as what you wore last year. A vampire." She said as she rolled her eyes.<p>

Damon gave smirk and his eyes trail over Katherine's outfit. "And I see you picked your costume out of the child's section. If that dress was any shorter it would be a shirt" he told her as he took another drink.

Katherine just rolled her eyes at him as she turned and look around the room of dress up partiers. Everything seemed to be going fine until she saw a curtain person walk in. There standing on the other side of the room was none other then Elena Gilbert. "What the hell is she doing here?" Katherine growled as she stared at Elena dressed up in a masquerade ball gown.

Damon turned and looked to see whom Katherine was getting all upset about and then gave a chuckle when he saw Elena standing beside Bonnie and Drake. "I take it your boyfriend didn't tell you she was coming?"

"He's not my boyfriend" Katherine snapped.

"Friends with benefits whatever," Damon said rolling his eyes. "Why do you care, She's not having your baby."

"She's not having your baby either!" Katherine snapped at Damon.

"Well science would disagree" Damon said.

"So what you're going to take care of it?"

"Of course not, it was her choice to keep it not mine. Although it does amuse me how jealous you are," Damon said with a smile as he pinned Katherine against the wall. "Jealousy is hot on you."

"I'm not jealous, I'm just saying, shouldn't a girl who is knocked up go somewhere else? I mean I think they have special schools she can go to with the rest of the knocked up teenagers."

"Keep going this jealousy thing is such a turn on," Damon said as he leaned in for a kiss but pulled away at the last minute leaving Katherine all hot and bothered. Stepping away from her he smile and walked away to go and joined his football buddies.

Standing against the wall breathing heavily Katherine gave a grunt and pulled out her cell phone. She wanted that little bitch taken care of because until she was gone there would always be a chance that Damon would leave her for Elena.

On the other side of the room Drake felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and as he stood behind Bonnie he pulled it out to see who was texting him. Katherine's name came up on the caller ID and when he turned to look at her he could see she wasn't in a good mood. Shaking his head he turned his attention back to his girlfriend who was now looking at him.

"Hey is everything okay?" she asked him as she spotted the phone in his hand.

"Yeah it's fine" he said quickly, "Come on lets get some drinks."

Bonnie decided to let it go and then reached for Elena's hand and pulled her along. Passing by all the kids Elena was happy most people didn't seem to care she was there. Of course there was the odd stare she got but for the most part she as having fun.

"HEY!" Stefan said as he came over to join the gang.

Elena's smile grew as she saw Stefan and then took a second look at his costume, "A vampire huh?"

Stefan shrugged his shoulders; "Yeah my brother and I are very creative when it comes to this holiday. But hey the vampire thing never gets old… get it!"

Elena giggled getting Stefan's attempted at humor. "Not a vampire with a future in comedy though" she said jokingly.

Just then Matt came running over to the group in a bit of a panic. "Hey, Stefan, Drake can I get your help? Tyler's got himself into a fight and I really can't have them breaking anything. My mom will freak!" Matt said to the guys.

With a nod Stefan and Drake took off after Matt leaving Bonnie and Elena alone. "So I guess we should get those drinks for them" Elena said as she stepped up the table that had a big cooler of sodas and ice.

Picking up a can for themselves and one for each of the boys they got ready to leave when all of a sudden they heard a vibrating phone. Bonnie looked down at the table and saw Drake's phone lying on the corner of the table blinking. "Oh Drake forgot his phone" Bonnie said as she picked it up.

She stared at it for a moment and then her curiosity got the best of her as she wondered who it could be that had been trying to get a hold of him all night. Hitting a button to turn on the screen she took a look at his recent and new messages. Her eyes went wide when she saw it was none other then Katherine's name and the text reading. "Drake honey I need you now!"

In another room after the commotion with Tyler was over Katherine dragged Matt away from everyone. Since she couldn't get Drake to help her she had to move on to someone else. "Matt, you are such a smart guy," she said as she ran her fingers across his chest. "A guy that knows a little bit about computers right?"

He was a little stun to have Katherine hitting on him, he had had a crush on her forever but she was older then him and he didn't think he stood a chance. Yet here she as flirting with him and staring at him with her sexy little smile. She was even hotter with the French maid costume. "I know a little bit" he studded to say.

With a smile she pushed Matt onto a chair and slowly started to climb on to his lap as her duster traced around his face. "Good because I need your help to teach a little bitch a lesson. I would really appreciate your help, do we have a deal?" she said as leaned in so their lips were less then an inch apart.

"Whatever you want," Matt said softly and then with a grin Katherine crashed her lips down on Matt's all the while thinking that Elena was as good as gone once she put her little plan into play.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope you like it! I know everyone has been waiting for this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_The last couple weeks have been pretty crazy, Bonnie and Drake got into a big fight that revealed his infidelity. Drake had tried numerous times to make up with Bonnie but Bonnie was too heart broken to even look at him. At school Caroline and I would make a wall in the halls to give Drake the clear message she wasn't interested. Each time he would give me an angry glare like I was to blame for this. Sorry buddy you did this to yourself._

_As for me, I'm about 14 weeks pregnant at this point and have noticed my clothes are becoming a bit tight. I'm starting to gain some weight and the baby is now about the size of a lemon. The baby's arms are now proportionate with the body while the legs are still a little smaller. The doctor has told me that the baby is starting to kick now but it's too early for me to feel it. I carry the sonogram around in my wallet now so that I can keep reminding myself I have so much to look forward to and shouldn't let some of the nasty student s get to me._

_Elena_

* * *

><p>Checking her watch and heading down the stairs Elena quickly grabbed her lunch and book bag and head for the door. Standing on the sidewalk waiting for her was Bonnie and Caroline. The three normally walked to school together and Elena was very appreciated of it because everyone tended to leave her alone when they were with her.<p>

With a smile on her face Elena joined up with her friends and the three headed for the school. As they walked Caroline figured it was the best time to bring up the Mystic Falls Food Drive she was running at the school and that she had signed her two best friends up to volunteer.

"Aw thanks Caroline" Bonnie tried to say with much enthusiasm.

"Do you ever take some down time?" Elena said as she took the small blue booklet that Caroline had put together that held everything they needed to know.

"Well… colleges look at extra curricular activities so every bit counts." She said cheerfully. "Now Bonnie you'll be sorting the donations, and Elena I figured you could handle the money donations to go towards families for thanksgiving. With you being pregnant and all I figure it would be a lot safer this way."

"So I guess I can't use the pregnancy as a way out then" Elena teased but a stressed out Caroline wasn't getting her humor.

"Mrs. Lockwood put me in charge of this and I need this to be a success so that she will trust me with even bigger stuff like Founders day."

"Founders Day?" Elena said not sure what was so special about it.

"It's a day we celebrate the founding families. Lockwood's, Bennett's, Forbes, Salvatore's even your family the Gilberts." Caroline said.

"My Family?" Elena said. "I mean I new my dad's side of the family was from this part of the country but I had no idea it was here Mystic Falls."

"Small world huh," Bonnie said with a smile. "It's funny out of all the founding families two left; the Gilberts and Salvatore's and after a few generations and they both return."

"That's kinda weird" Elena said with a chuckle. Turning the corner they could see the school and all the students heading inside.

"Well speaking of Salvatore, what's happening with operation Damon?" Bonnie said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh I had to abort the mission, he turn me down told be nothing was ever going to happen between us. A girls ego can only take so much rejection."

"Don't worry about it" Elena said, " I don't think Damon is the kind of person you can make take responsibility.

"Who can't take responsibility?" came Stefan's voice and he join the girls as they head up the school steps.

"Your dear old brother" Bonnie said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah he's a gem," Stefan said with a weak smile.

"Oh, oh Stefan did Elena ever show you the sonogram!" Caroline said happily as she clapped her hands.

"Where did that come from?" Bonnie asked finding the questions was coming way out of left field.

"He hasn't seen it and… I want to see it again," Caroline said as the truth finally came out

With a chuckle Elena reached into her bag and pulled out her wallet. Caroline eagerly capped wanting to see it while Bonnie went ahead and held the door open for them all. Pulling it out of her wallet she handed it to Stefan and saw is his eyes widen at the sight of his little niece or nephew. Catching up with Bonnie she left Stefan and Caroline to follow behind them into the school as they looked at the tiny baby on the sonogram.

As they walked through the school Elena noticed pretty quickly the change in how all the students were acting. There were a lot more people staring at her and snickering as she walked by. Suddenly she felt insecure and nervous as she walked down the hall.

"This is very strange…" Bonnie said she walked beside Elena.

Stefan and Caroline also noticed the extra attention that was on Elena. Stefan's eyes looked at the students closely and noticed a few holding some type of fliers. As they walked along Stefan grabbed the piece of white paper out of one of the student's hands to see what all the fuss was about. Taking a looked at what everyone was looking at his eyes widened just as he Elena came to a halt in front of her locker.

"OH MY GOD!" Bonnie said making Stefan look up from the horrible poster and to see what had become of Elena's locker.

In black marker the words "slut and baby maker" was written across her locker in big letters for everyone to read. Also posted was a poster much like the one Stefan held in his hand on a photo-shopped picture of Elena wearing a cheerleading uniform with a big pregnant belly. Along the bottom of the page read "open for business!"

Tears were rolling down Elena's face as her body started to shake. Both Bonnie and Caroline leaned in to hug their friend close all the while yelling at all the students around to leave. As some of the crowds cleared Katherine came into view and she had a big smile on her face.

"Get lost you stupid BITCH!" Bonnie yelled at her.

"I could say for Elena to do the same!" she snapped back.

Suddenly doors to the school opened wide and in walked Damon. With his hands stuffed into his back leather coat, his eyes moved around the hallway as many of the students turned to look at him. He wasn't sure what all the attention was about but he noticed Elena wrapped in a hug with Caroline and Bonnie. Behind them his eyes saw the locker and realized what was going on.

"This is all your fault!" Bonnie screamed at him in anger.

Damon said nothing, instead looked down at his feet while Bonnie and Caroline lead Elena away from the crowds of laughter and whispers.

As the crowds slowly left Damon started walking towards the locker to see what they had done. Stefan was still standing there and glared at his brother as he came closer. Damon reached over to the locker and ripped off the poster and let the pieces fall to the ground.

Without looking at his brother and seeing his angry stare Damon responded knowing what he was thinking. "Look Stefan I didn't' have anything to do with this…"

"You didn't do anything about it" Stefan snapped.

Anger started to build up in Damon; he was always getting blamed. Everything was his fault whether he was involved or not. He was tired of it, tired of being the easy target of who to place blame on. "I didn't do this! I had no idea they were planning this!" Damon yelled as he turned and started to walk away from his brother.

"That's your baby Damon you are just as much apart of this as she is."

"She wanted to keep it not me!" Damon yelled.

"She needs you to step up and be a man! She needs you to protect her from these monsters" Stefan called back at his brother letting him know he wasn't backing down without fighting with him.

"Do you hear yourself Stefan, you make her sound like a helpless wimp who can't stand up for herself" Damon snapped at him and he spun around to face his brother.

"Fine, Elena can take care of herself and stand up for herself" Stefan said as he took the couple steps closer to his brother. "But your baby…" Stefan started to say as he shoved the sonogram picture onto Damon's chest with force. "Your son or daughter needs you to stand up for them. This baby is small and helpless and needs you to protect him or her from these people."

Damon took the sonogram picture from Stefan and stared at the little baby in the photo… his baby. He tried to swallow but his throat was dry, as his eyes never left the sonogram. "This is…this is the baby?"

"Yeah, he or she is about 12 weeks in that sonogram" Stefan said as he watched his brother see his baby for the first time. "Please Damon you can't just sit back and let them try and destroy her. It's not good for the baby."

"You can't guilt me into this" Damon growled as his smoky gray eyes looked up at Stefan.

"Damon…"

"Mind your own business" Damon told him. "It's not your problem so stay out of it" Damon said as he started to walk away.

"And you need to take more interest in it!" Stefan yelled at his brother as he walked away from him. "I get it, mom left and dad left us to fend for ourselves while he drowned himself in a bar night after night. We have been abandoned our whole lives and you have kept everyone at arms length and bail before you get to close to someone. You hurt them before they hurt you, but this baby never asked for any of this. Is this the way you want your son or daughter to see you? The same way you see mom and dad and the hatred you have for what they did to us? Damon you're the only one who can change the cycle and decide what this baby will grow up thinking of his or her father."

Damon stood there with his back to Stefan and listened as Stefan pleaded for him to do something for Elena. Yet in the end Damon kept on walking trying to ignore his brother and his calling pleads. As he turned the corner he still held the sonogram in his hand and at that moment wanted to forget about everything. Moving to a trashcan he held the sonogram over top ready to release it into the trash when his eye fell onto the tiny baby again. His hand was shaking as he looked at the sonogram and he's not sure what came over him but the next thing he knew he was continuing his walk down the hall and putting the sonogram into his pocket.

* * *

><p>As lunch rolled around everyone was headed for the cafeteria, as Damon walked down the hall he watched as the kids headed into the cafeteria talking about what happened earlier. It got to the point he was going to go and talk to them but out of the corner of his eye he saw Elena sneaking out one of the school exits.<p>

Licking his lips Damon looked from side to side and then back at the cafeteria. With a deep breath he figured he better do this now before he chickened out. Making his way down the hall he slipped out the same exit Elena went through just a second before. As he stepped through he saw Elena sitting on the front step. He could tell she was still crying as she wiped a tear away with her hand while her other hand held her cell phone.

Moving down the steps Damon took a seat beside her and watched as she fidgeted in her seat. "What do you want?"

"Nothing… what are you doing?" he asked her.

With a sniffle Elena brushed her hair away from her face, "I'm trying to call my aunt to pick me up. Why do you care?"

Damon looked at her and then shrugged his shoulders, "because you're crying," he said honestly.

His comment surprised her and with another sniffle she gave him a smile. He smiled back at her and then got to his feet, "Come on, lets go," Damon said as headed back to towards the school doors.

Elena turned to look at him and then shook he head as she returned to her regular sitting positions. "No thank you, I'll wait here."

Damon rolled his eyes and he opened the door, "Come on, you come with me now and then I will personally take you home, I'll even miss the football game if you come with me right now. There is just one thing I have to do."

Looking back at him for a moment she thought about her options; Jenna was probably in class right now and who knew how long that would take, she could be sitting out here for hours waiting just to get a hold of her. With a deep breath Elena got to her feet and followed Damon into the school. She followed behind him all the way to the cafeteria door and that s where she came to a halt. "I don't think so," Elena told him as she started to turn around.

Grabbing her arm Damon assured her it would be quick and opened up the cafeteria door. With a nod Elena went inside and was met by stares from everyone in the cafeteria. At the table right in front was Katherine along with Matt whose arm Katherine was caressing with her fingers.

In the far corner were Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan. When they saw Elena enter they got up from their chairs but when Stefan saw Damon coming in behind her he kept Bonnie and Caroline back.

As Damon entered he noticed one of the photo-shopped fliers lying on one of the tables and picked it up. Everyone in the cafeteria fell silent as Damon slowly walked towards Katherine's table. As he got closer Katherine stepped back while Matt stood up as if he was going to defend the evil little slut. Damon held up the flier right in Matt's face. "Is this your handy work man? I have to say it's a flawless job."

As Matt's nerves started to calm he smiled and nodded his head. Before he could say anything Damon's face expression changed from a smirk to a death stare and the next thing Matt knew, Damon's fist was coming right at his face. Damon hit him so hard that he fell back into the table and knocked it over on its side.

Everyone in the cafeteria was shock, Matt tried to catch his breath as he wiped the blood away from his nose and looked up a Katherine for some back up. "Shit man, I think you broke my nose!" he cried.

"Damon what the hell?" Katherine snapped at him.

"SHUT UP!" Damon yelled at her. After a gasp form the whole cafeteria everyone went quiet. Elena stood there at the door still, watching completely in shock as everything played out. Her arms were across her stomach and for the first time no one's eyes were on her.

"Just shut the hell up, Katherine. I know you are behind this, but you're just too damn stupid pull it off yourself!" he said to her and watched her jaw drop in shock of his words.

Taking a step back from them he looked around at the crowd of students. "Now does anyone else have a problem with Elena? Anyone at all?" he waited for an answer but all he heard was silence. The student's eyes went to Matt as he still lay on the ground clutching his nose in pain. Obviously Damon wasn't kidding around. "GOOD! Because from now on I don't want to hear as much as a peep from anyone about Elena. So spread the word and have everyone in this stupid little town go back to their own miserable lives. Elena is having a baby and I'm the father so if I hear anything or see anyone as much as looking at her the wrong way… your mine!" he warned them.

No one said anything they just put their heads down afraid to look at him as he walked around the cafeteria. Eyeing them one last time he made his way back to the door where a shocked Elena was standing and wrapped an arm around her as they left the cafeteria.

"Damon!" Katherine called after him but he didn't look back. He just kept on walking and leading Elena to his car to drive her home. While Katherine was angry to see him go, many were still shocked at what had just happened. Both Bonnie and Caroline were speechless and had to look at each other to see if that had really just happened. Stefan on the other hand looked out the back window of the cafeteria and could see Damon helping Elena into his car. For Stefan it was a bitter sweet moment, on one hand it pained him to see Elena go off with another guy but at the same time saw that Elena was probably the right girl who would help Damon to trust again.


	14. Chapter 14

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was in many ways a horrible day. I new I would have to deal with cruelty from my classmates but I never expected this… The name-calling and the laughter I hear from them makes me just want to disappear and go somewhere I can find peace. In most cases I don't see what they have against me, they don't know my situation or me and probably never affect their lives in any way. I have great friends at my side and at times when I'm the center of the student body's vicious remarks they stand up for me. Bonnie and Caroline are amazing and Stefan although was angry at first has come around and has been their to support me._

_Today someone else came to my rescue, someone I thought I would never see stand up for me and that was Damon Salvatore. I was totally shocked when he punched Matt for what he did and how he yelled at Katherine and the others to leave me alone. Damon has never showed any interest in me or the baby until today and although I don't want to get ahead of myself thinking he will stick around, it was very comforting to have him standing up for me today. Maybe he isn't the total jerk people make him out to be…_

Elena

* * *

><p>As promised Damon drove Elena home from school. Ever since they had left the cafeteria neither one of them had said a thing to each other. Damon focused on driving while Elena stared out the window still trying to figure out what happened back a the school. She was so shocked that Damon had actually punched Matt; it wasn't a little shove he actually punched the guy so hard that he knocked over the table behind him.<p>

As they drove, Elena would sneak a look at Damon out of the corner of her eye but when he didn't look over at her she just turned away and focused on what was out her window. She was so grateful to be able to get away from everyone at that school with the exception of Bonnie Caroline and Stefan who were doing their best to shield her from everything.

When they pulled up to the house Damon parked his car on the road in front of her house and without saying a word to her, opened his door and hopped out. Biting her bottom lip Elena opened up her own door and slipped out just as Damon was coming around the car. The two shared a quick glance at each other before Damon turned his attention to the back car door and opened it to grab Elena's school bag. Picking it up he threw it over his shoulder and shut the car door. Nodding to Elena the two headed up to the house in silence.

Reaching into her pocket Elena pulled out her key and nervously shoved it into the keyhole. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous but figured it had to be that neither of them had said anything to each other since leaving the school. Turning the key she heard a clicked and then turned the yellow handle on the door to open up the house.

Stepping inside Elena tossed her keys on the front table and turned to see Damon follow in behind her and dropped her bag on the stairs. Looking at the bag for a moment Elena tried to think of what to do next, they weren't friends so didn't really know each other, which is crazy since they are having a baby.

"I um I was going to make something to eat… since you left school did you want me to make you something?" Elena offered trying to be polite.

Damon looked around not sure at first what to do but decided it wouldn't hurt. "Yeah sure," he said with a nod and then followed Elena into the kitchen. As Elena moved towards the fridge, Damon took a seat at the island counter on a barstool. As he slipped onto the stool he noticed some books sitting on the counter. As he looked closer he realized they were baby books.

As Elena came over with sandwich meat in her hand she noticed Damon eyeing the books. "My Aunt Jenna got them for me" she told him.

"What to Expect When You're Expecting?" Damon said as he picked one up and furrowed his brow. "Well isn't it obvious… a baby! You're expecting a baby," he said with a smile trying to lighten the tension.

Elena smiled realizing this was his attempt at humour to break the ice in the room. Moving over to the breadbasket on the counter she pulled out a bag and brought it back to the island. "What are you doing?"

Elena stopped suddenly and looked a little confused, she had asked him if he wanted something to eat. "What do you mean? You said you were hungry…"

"Yeah but we could of have sandwiches at school, come on don't you know how to cook?" Damon said as he got up from his spot and started to browse through the kitchen.

Elena turned and looked at him, "Um not really… I can make spaghetti," she explained.

"Seriously…" Damon said a little shocked, "Man I've been cooking since I was five!" Damon said. Looking into the fridge he started tossing veggies onto the counter, "What do you feel like?" he asked her.

Awkwardly Elena took a seat on the stool Damon was previously on and watched as he worked, "Um doesn't matter to me… can we have something a little spicy?" she asked as her carvings for spicy foods had gone up.

"Spicy, okay. Oh how about Pad Thai chicken?" Damon suggested as he found Thai rice noodles in the cupboard and tossed them on the counter as well.

"Okay," Elena said with a nod, "But can we have pickles with it?" she asked knowing she always wanted pickles.

Damon eyed her for a second but then shrugged his shoulders, "it's not a normal ingredient but I guess I could throw in a pickle or two" he said as he scratched the back of his head. He saw Elena nod and smile for probably the first time since everything happened so was glad she was getting her mind off everything. "You still have those weird pickle craving I see."

"Yeah, it's driving aunt Jenna nuts because before she was able to buy pickles just for herself and now I'm eating them all before she gets them in the fridge." Elena said and saw Damon smile and he started to boil the water and tossed in the noodles.

She watched as Damon, prepared the sauce with tamarind paste, fish sauce, chili sauce, dried crushed chili and brown sugar. With her chin resting on her closed fists she was amazed with how much of a pro Damon seemed to be in a kitchen.

He seemed to be in his own little trance as he moved around pouring marinade over his pieces of chicken and then stirred it together. He warmed up the wok and tossed in some oil, garlic and minced chili. He then added the marinade chicken to stir-fry it. Straining his noodles he threw them into the mix as well, Elena couldn't help but inhale the amazing smell. She watched as he added some peppers, bean sprouts, and carrots and for Elena some pickles. He then added the sauce and stirred it around.

"So how did you learn to cook like this?" Elena asked curiously since he didn't really seem like the chief type.

Damon gave a sigh but with a quick look in her direction he went on to tell her. "After our mom took off, Stefan and I were stuck living with out dead beat drunk of a father. He spent most days and nights in a bar so Stefan and I had to hang out in the kitchen of the bar. He didn't feed us since he was mostly plastered and had no idea what time or day it was. Stefan was only two so didn't quite understand so I had to find stuff for him to eat. You'd be surprised how much I learned to cook in a bar. Anyway it started off just being away to get Stefan and me some dinner or breakfast before school but later on it was kind of my escape from this crappy life. Our uncle Zack is rich and has cooks so when I was younger I would help out after school to make dinner. Madam Prevot was a great cook and taught me lots of tricks."

Hearing the story broke Elena's heart, two boys forced to fend for themselves while their father was off getting drunk. It was awful no wonder Damon is so closed off and hard to get to know. The people who were supposed to take care of them abandoned them. "I'm sorry" Elena said not knowing what else to say.

Damon just shrugged his shoulders like the abandonment didn't bother him but Elena could tell it did. "It was a long time ago" he took her as he poured the pad Thai chicken onto two plates for them.

"It smells so good!" Elena said with excitement as she picked up her fork.

Damon just smiled as she grabbed a stool and took a seat across from Elena to eat. Just like she had anticipated the food tasted amazing and Damon even offered her his pickles since she was the one craving the pickles. They ate their lunch in silence mostly, only speaking to ask for more milk or to get seconds.

After they finished eating the two stood side-by-side doing the dishes and cleaning up the counter. They had their own little rhythm as they moved and were never bumping into each other. Everything worked so well together.

Following the clean up Damon figured it was probably time to go and head for the door. Elena followed him to the front foyer and leaned against the stairs railing as he got his leather jacket on. Ever since he had stood up for her she had wanted to thank him but wasn't sure how and knew that this was a good a time as ever. "Thank you!" she said quickly and watched as Damon looked up at her.

"For what you did for me back at the school" she clarified. "I know you never wanted any of this and you didn't have to but. It means a lot that you stood up for me."

"Guess it's better late then never" Damon said with a smirk.

"What… what changed your mind to get involved? To not just keep on walking?" She asked him as her curiosity got the best of her.

Damon gave a sigh, "I had a talk with Stefan but he wasn't the reason really," Damon started to say as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out the sonogram. "He showed me this and after staring at it I just… knew it was my job to protect him or her… and you."

His words surprised her and she didn't know what to say as she looked down at the sonogram he held in his hand of their baby. "I guess this belongs to you," he said as he held out the sonogram for her.

Looking down at it and then looking at Damon and seeing how his eyes were glued to the sonogram and not her she shook her head. "It's okay, you can keep it," she told him.

Looking up at her in shock Damon said, "Really, you don't mind?"

Elena gave a slight smile "No I can always get another one, but I have my own little reminder of the baby" Elena said as she touched her little baby bump.

With a smile Damon placed the sonogram back in his back pocket and opened up the front door. As he stepped out of the house he came to a stop on the front porch. Elena watched, as Damon seemed to be trying to make his mind up about something and then finally turning to look at Elena. "Elena, I know… I know I have now right to ask you this after they way I treated you but… if you ever need anything I'm here. I'm not good at this type of this but I will do my best to help you if you want me too…"

Elena stared at Damon for a moment and seeing how nervous Damon seemed. The truth was Damon wasn't that big jerk he makes himself out to be and now she knows it is more of away to stop people from hurting him instead of him wanting to hurt others. Deep down he was a good guy and at the age of five he took over caring for his little brother when no one else would. Sure it was too early to consider what their future would look like but who was she to deny Damon from considering being part of this baby's life if he himself wanted to be.

"Thank you Damon" she said with a smile and watched as he walked off over to his car and drove away.

* * *

><p>With Elena gone for the day that meant that Caroline was down a volunteer for the food bank drive and was running around like crazy trying t make sure everything was moving along smoothly. Bonnie did her best to keep the food donations moving and had Stefan's help to lift some of the heavy boxes they had packed up.<p>

"Can you possibly moved them over there" Caroline asked as she pointed to the wall on the other side of the room.

"But you just told us to move them here!" Bonnie said a little annoyed.

"I know but it just seems crowded now" Caroline stated and then as she bit her bottom lip took off running to check on the others.

She heard a crash and as she made her way to the back she found Tyler and another boy standing there as the cans fell to the floor. Both looked up at Caroline with a guilty look as she came running around the corner and seeing the mess they had made.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled at them.

"Nothing they fell" Tyler stated as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well be a little more careful," she begged them. "Stop fooling around back here!" she added.

"Yes ma'am" Tyler said with sarcasm.

Caroline stared at him with a very annoyed look on her face and crossed her arms over her chest. "Look why are you even here if you don't want to help?" she asked him.

"My mom made me sign up for this stupid thing," he told hers.

Since they were kids Caroline and Tyler never saw eye to eye on anything. His father was the mayor and his mother was just as much involved in the town's politics as he was. Caroline always saw Tyler as a rich kid who got everything he ever wanted. As a kid he was very destructive and once day when Caroline came to school in her new pretty white dress, Tyler came along and pushed her into the mud.

From that moment on they hated each other and made each other's lives a living hell. To make matters worse Caroline has to suck up to his mother in hopes of running some of this town's big evens and knows that Tyler will be there trying to ruin it for her.

"Well if your not going to help then get out!" Caroline snapped back at him. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him and his selfish problems.

"I'll get right on that, wouldn't want you going off and call mommy the sheriff to tell her to make me disappear like she did with your dad" he said with a smirk.

"What did you say?" she said, as she turned back to him in anger.

"You heard me… everyone is this town knows your old mommy dearest made your dad disappear. We just can't find the body to prove it," he said with a laugh.

The anger inside her grew even more until with was too much and she lost it on him. "THAT'S IT GET OUT! GET OUT!" she screamed at him in fury. Tyler was shocked but her sudden out bust and found himself dropping the can he was packing away and hightailing it out of the room.

When he was gone Caroline turned to the other kid who seemed to be working a lot faster afraid of what she might do to him. Leaving him to work Caroline ran out the back door and into the alleyway so that no one could see her. As she shut the door behind her, her whole body was shaking and she just burst into tears.

It was true, over night her father had disappeared but no one other then Caroline and her mother knew what happened and that was the way they wanted to keep it.


	15. Chapter 15

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been eight years since I've seen my father and I'm more then happy about that. He was not a good man and once he was gone my mom and I moved on like he didn't exist. Being in a small town people in town talked wondering what happened to him but mom and I refused to discuss him. In many ways mother was ashamed to admit what he was and the last thing we wanted was the whole town to know what he was. My mother at the time was trying to climb the ladder to town sheriff and knew that if people knew the truth about him she would have to work that much harder to prove herself. So we buried the secret of my father but to this day wild stories have been going around about the disappearance of Robert Forbes._

_Caroline_

* * *

><p>The Food drive was a success but not without a few hiccups along the way, one of them going by the name of Tyler Lockwood. If it weren't for his mother being the chairman for all the town events she wouldn't have to tolerate him. Since Tyler was an only child he was a spoiled little brat. His dad would go out and by his son all these new toys and say he's sorry. My guess he feels bad he made his son eat his veggies at dinner and then bought him something to get back in his son's good books.<p>

His mom thought Tyler was the smartest and only kid in town. He is her "Pride and Joy" she would do anything for him so if Caroline had any dream of getting near planning Founders day she had to make sure her devil of a son Tyler didn't bad mouth about her too much.

Following the food bank drive Caroline spent her weekend in her room, she wasn't up for seeing people really especially after what Tyler had said to her. eight years later and people in this town still question where Robert Forbes is. This wasn't the first time she had heard the version where they killed him and buried him. At times Caroline thought people in this town watched to many movies and let their brain wonder a little too much on the possibilities.

There was a soft knock on her door and then her mother peaked her head into the room all dress and ready for work. Even though it was Sunday, usually her day off Mrs. Elizabeth Forbes still goes into work. "Hey, I'm just going into the station for a few hours. Is everything okay, I haven't seen you all weekend? Are you doing something with the girls today?"

Caroline leaned her head against her headboard while she sat on her bed and wiped her eyes to try and get rid of the red marks on her face form crying. "No I think I'm just going to stay here," she said with a sniffle.

Liz watched her daughter as she rubbed her eyes and could tell she had been crying. With a deep breath and checking her watch she stepped into Caroline's room and moved to sit at the end of her bed. "What's wrong," she asked her daughter as she pushed Caroline's curly blond hair back away from her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked her daughter again.

"Nothing it's just… it's been eight years and people are still talking about him. Wondering where he is and coming up with stories how we're coving up this big crime." Caroline said.

"We did our best, without drawing the whole town into our business" Liz told her daughter.

"What if he comes back?" Caroline asked.

"He won't" Liz assured her daughter.

"But he could, he could figure out that we don't want everyone to know what he was and then use it to come back." Caroline said. "Maybe we should have gotten the authorities involved.

"And then what? we become the family with an abusive husband and father. I didn't want that label for you and I didn't want that label for me. I would not be sheriff if people in this town knew the truth and that I couldn't even stop my own husband from beating us. No it was eight years ago and we made our decision, the right decision. He won't come back, because there is nothing here for him."

Caroline gave a nod as he mother got off the bed and fixed her uniform. "I'll be home around dinner time," she told her daughter and then quietly left the room.

* * *

><p>After finishing his essay Stefan packed up his books and headed downstairs into the living room. As he walked across the room he saw Damon sitting on the couch with his legs hanging over the armrest. Looking to see he was reading a sport magazine Stefan kept on walking until he noticed a weird look on Damon's face.<p>

"What are you reading?" Stefan asked his brother as he moved closer to Damon.

"Nothing … just a weird gross sport injury" Damon explained as he tried to hide the magazine from his brother.

"Uh huh" Stefan said watching his brothers weird reaction about not wanting him to see what he was reading. With a nod he stepped away from his brother and then moved to the other side of the couch as if he was going to be heading for the kitchen. He slowly watched as Damon reopened the magazine and then made his move.

Jumping over the side of the couch he took hold of the magazine and the book that he was hiding behind it. Tossing the sport magazine aside he looked at the book Damon had while he ran around the room. Damon was hot on his brother's tail yelling at him to give it back.

With one arm out he tried to keep Damon at arms length as he took a better look at the book. "What to Expect When You're Expecting" Stefan read aloud while Damon tried to reach for the book.

"One last chance Stefan, hand it back" Damon warned. With a smirk Stefan tried to get away but Damon tackled him t the floor. The two rolled around like five years old until the rolled right into a pair of feet standing in the doorway. Looking up they saw Elena standing there eyeing them with a confused look.

"Oh…Hello" Damon said from the ground looking up at her.

Quickly the boys got up and brushed themselves off like nothing had happened. "Um your uncle Zach let me in," Elena said as she pointed her thumb back towards front hallway.

Both Damon and Stefan looked passed Elena wondering how they had missed her knocking but figured it was because they were to wrapped up in their wrestling match. "Oh well… what brings you around, everything okay?" Damon asked.

"Nothings wrong, I just wondered if you got a chance to look at the book I gave you?" she asked him as she moved further into the room.

"Yeah I took a glance at it," he told her as showed her the book in his hand. "Seriously I think if teachers wanted kids to stop having sex they would of made them read this book because I practically lost my lunch reading it."

"Nice Damon" Stefan said, "Elena has to deal with the real thing but your situation seems so much worse" he said with sarcasm.

"Fine you read it then" Damon insisted handing the book over to his brother. "You'll be a virgin until your forty!"

"Come on it can't be that bad Damon, they say pregnancy and giving birth is a miracle." Stefan said.

"Just look at pictures," Damon suggested.

"Stop overreacting" Stefan told his brother.

"No I'm with Damon," Elena said as she gave a disgusted look. "For a beautiful miracle it can be pretty disturbing. I couldn't even look at the pictures until the worst of my morning sickness was over.

Shaking his head Stefan flipped through the book thinking it was no big deal. Suddenly he stopped on a picture and scrunched up his face as he tried to see what he was looking at. Suddenly feeling like he too might lose his lunch he closed the book and tossed it across the room. "Well you two have fun with this, I'm gonna keep my distance from women for a while" he said and then headed back up to his room to find something "manly" to read.

"Thatta boy, run, save yourself!" Damon called out. With a frown on her face Elena elbowed Damon in the stomach.

"Ouch!" Damon groaned, as he brought his arms over to rest on his stomach and tried to brush off the pain. Elena just rolled her eyes and made her way around the couch to take a seat and Damon followed behind her.

"So what brings you by on this fine Sunday?" Damon asked as he took a seat beside her.

"I need to ask you something… you see nowhere in this town can I find maturity clothes and Jenna is in classes or working pretty much all the time. I can't drive so I was wondering if you could drive me up to Atlanta. We have a day off school coming."

"You want me to take you maternity clothes shopping…" Damon said a little worried. "I don't know, if I walk into a store with you they are going to know what I did to you…" Damon said.

"And you don't think people don't know already?" Elena said as she narrowed her eyes on him.

"This is different, Mystic Falls is a small crazy town, but women in Atlanta will give me death stares for what I've done," Damon told her.

"Come on, quit being a baby" Elena said as she rolled her eyes at him and his fear of women. She turned and looked at him with her sweet innocent eyes pleading with him to take her.

Damon bit his lip and thought about it for a moment, she was going to need more clothes anyway and the longer the put it off the bigger she was going to get so now was probably a better time the ever. With a sigh and rolling his eyes Damon gave in, "All right I'll drive you to Atlanta!"

Elena's smile grew and she leaned over to hug him, "Thank you, Thank you!"

"On one condition…" he said as he brought up his index finger. "You have dinner with me in Atlanta, I mean since your pregnant and all I think it's about time we get to know each other."

"Deal, dinner in Atlanta it is!" Elena said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Jeremy was sitting at his computer desk surfing the net when he heard tapping sounds. Looking around his room was dark, much like the rest of the house. Elena had come home just before supper after being at the Salvatore house. He wasn't thrilled that his sister was hanging around Damon. He had heard stories from Vicky about the kind of person he was and that little scene he pulled in the cafeteria although he was happy to see Matt get what he deserve, Jeremy couldn't help but think Damon is up t something else.<p>

The tapping sound brought Jeremy back and he looked over at his window where the noise was coming from. Turning in his computer chair he faced the window in his room and watched as small pebbles hit his window.

Getting up he slowly made his way over to the window and peaked outside to see what was going on. Throwing up the blinds he saw Vicky standing on the ground giggling as she tossed the pebbles up at his window. There along side her was Tyler a kid who was a year older then them and the same age as Elena.

Wondering what they were up to Jeremy pushed up his window and stuck his head out. When Vicky saw him she smile and giggled. "There you are!"

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked her and then looked over at Tyler standing behind her. "What's going on?"

"Come on down here!" Vicky pleaded.

"Lets go have some fun" Tyler suggested.

Not sure what they were planning on doing but figured what the hell. Even from his window Jeremy could see that Vicky had glazed eyes so she was definitely high. Closing his window, Jeremy quietly made his way down the stairs as to not wake up Jenna or Elena. Grabbing his jacket and keys he crept to the front door and snuck out and quietly closed it behind him.

As he ran over to the side of the house Vicky came running into his arms and planted a kiss on his lips. "Hey, baby!" she was before leaning in for another kiss.

When the two broke away Tyler came over and for the first time Jeremy noticed the bag he was holding. "Here man, this will help get things started" Tyler told him as he held out some weed. With one arm around Vicky he reached out with his other to take it and started to smoke it. Jeremy had only done weed a few times and was still not that use to it.

"Alright lets go!" Tyler said as he started to lead the way.

Vicky kept on arm wrapped around Jeremy while she smoked her own weed. "So what are we doing?" Jeremy asked.

"We're gonna teach that stupid history teacher a lesson," Vicky told him. "That ass gave me an F on my report so we're going to egg his house."

Jeremy looked at them a little nervously, deep down he new this wasn't good idea and he also didn't have a problem with Mr. Alaric, he seemed like a good teacher and he was always nice about helping him out. Yet Vicky pulled her boyfriend along planning to get her revenge on the guy.

The street was dark and the only sounds that could be heard were the leaves on the trees blowing in the wind. Standing back Jeremy watched as Tyler and Vicky reached into the bag Tyler had brought along and pulled out a carton of eggs. With a giggle Vicky took the first throw and watched as it spattered across a front second floor window.

"Nice one!" Tyler said with a high five before throwing his own egg at the house.

"Come on Jer!" Vicky pleaded.

He hesitated for a moment but giving in he reached for an egg and tossed it at the house. Vicky jumped and giggled for joy when Jeremy's egg hit the house. Grabbing another one for herself she aimed for the front door. With laughter Jeremy go into it and tossed a couple more at the house. Their fun continued until a neighbour's front porch light came on and a couple dogs started to bark.

"Come on!" Tyler whispered as he started to take off down the street. Jeremy and Vicky followed behind him making their getaway. Turning his head to look back at Alaric's house he noticed a light come on and then the front door open. Picking up speed the three turned the corner both Vicky and Tyler laughing at what they had just done.

"That was awesome!" Vicky cheered as she jumped into her boyfriend's arms. "The rush of it was amazing."

Wrapping his arms around her, he leaned in and captured her lips. Vicky deepened the kiss and started to moan in his arms. Tyler soon spit from the group leaving Jeremy and Vicky alone on the street. As they continued to make out Vicky pulled him over to her mother's car that she had stolen for the night. Even though she didn't have a license and wasn't old enough to drive, Vicky was constantly stealing her mom's car and going for joy rides.

Opening up the back seat door she climbed in and pulled Jeremy along with her. She continued to giggle as her mouth traveled to his neck and started to make sucking noises. She let out a moan as Jeremy's hands roamed over her body, while her hands lifted up his shirt. For a split second Jeremy thought he should put a stop to this but Vicky assured him she wanted to. Soon more clothes followed suit and the two really started to heat up in the car.


	16. Chapter 16

_ Dear Diary, _

_Time is flying, it's now the beginning of December and I am about 18 weeks now. My appetite as increased a lot lately, Jenna and even Damon have been making sure I eat well. Things with Damon are going fine, and he seems to be more interested in making sure I'm comfortable, we're becoming good friends. School has been a lot different ever since Damon stepped up for me, no body has even bothered or given me a hard time. I think a lot of that though has __to do with Damon seeming so intimidating. _

_As for the baby, well at 18 weeks the baby's ears are now facing forward and are completely formed so he can actually hear us talking now. I find that so cool and have even started talking to the little one. Damon isn't too sure about the idea and I guess feels a bit weird about it. I'm hoping after I take him to my next doctors appointment and he hears the heart beat he may see it in a whole new way. He keeps calling the baby the little bug, and when asking how I am, will ask how the little bug is too. Apparently to Damon the first ultrasound the baby looked like a bug and I was constantly sick and the name has kind of stuck._

_The sense of smell, taste, sight and hearing are all developing, and the little bug weighs between 5 and 7 ounces and is about the size of a pickle. Which is kind of funny since right now I eat pickles with everything, I mean I just had pickles with my ice cream. Yummy!_

_Elena_

* * *

><p>When Jenna first heard that Damon would be driving Elena to Atlanta for the day she was none too pleased. She knew guys like Damon and thought he had done enough for their family and didn't need anymore-unexpected changes. She tried to convince Elena that she would be able to get a couple days off in the next coming weeks but Elena insisted she needed clothes now. Nothing was fitting her anymore and she couldn't wear sweats for the next six months.<p>

So after much discussion Jenna gave in and allowed her to go with him. Still not pleased with the idea she was up early that morning to see them off and spent a good amount of time glaring at Damon and giving him warning stares about behaving during the trip and keep Elena safe. Damon had attempted to lighten the mood and threw some little humor remarks at her but Jenna didn't as much as give him a slight smile.

"So your aunt seems to be thrilled about me!" Damon said sarcastically as the two entered a small coffee shop in Atlanta. It had been a pretty quiet drive up; Damon drove while Elena continued to read some of the baby books she had brought along with her. They made comfortable small talk, with light conversations.

"She doesn't think you made a good first impression," Elena told him honestly.

Damon gave a smirk as he hopped in line, "Trust me if I was bad a first impressions then we wouldn't be here shopping for maternity clothes" he said with a wink. Elena just rolled her eyes at him as she stood in line. "Two coffees one black and one decaf."

"Damon! Damon Salvatore!" the girl behind the counter said with a huge smile.

As Elena stood there beside him she noticed that the girl new Damon and in fact she pretty much figured that this girl really got to know Damon. He had obviously left a good impression on this girl by the way she was staring at him.

Damon on the other hand had no idea who the girl was and with raise eyebrows eyed her nametag with a smile. "Ohhh Andie Star, what a surprise!" he said with as much enthusiasm as he could.

Watching him from the corner of her eye, Elena could tell that Damon had no idea who she was. The girl whom Elena learned was named Andie didn't seem to notice her standing beside Damon or didn't care for that matter. She had her eyes on him and no one else in the place mattered.

"Gosh Damon I haven't see you since spring break last year, how have you been? You never came up to see me like you said you would" she said with a pouty lip.

"Spring break right!" Damon chirped as if just remembering where he knew her. "Sorry been busy, school, football, driving everyone in my town nuts!" he said with a smirk.

"Oh…" Andie said as he held out the coffee cups for him. When she saw Damon pass the cup to Elena her eyes immediately went for Elena's tummy and saw the bump. Her eyes went wide and Elena suddenly felt self-conscious. Before Andie could say anything to her, Damn started to nudge Elena out of the shop and back onto the streets of Atlanta.

"Well seems you left quite the impression on her" Elena said as the two walked down the street. She new she was acting a little jealous but she couldn't help it. She was the one carrying his "little bug."

"What happened on spring break?" she asked him while sipping her coffee.

"Nothing…" Damon said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on she wasn't getting all cheerful over _nothing_" Elena stated.

Damon gave a smirk, "I'm a hard person to forget!" Damon said before taking a sip of his coffee. Elena just rolled her eyes at him as Damon continued. "Went down to Miami for spring break, partied by the beach. She must have been down their at the time."

"Well she seemed to know you pretty well" Elena insisted.

Damon rolled his eyes and then came to a halt on the street and Elena stopped as well. "Fine maybe I slept with her or something and then said I would call but didn't. It wouldn't be the first time," Damon told her.

"You ever get tired of the charmer turn jerk act?" Elena asked.

"What makes you think it's an act?"

"Because you're here with me? If you were a jerk like you make yourself out to be to people, you won't have driven seven hours to Atlanta for me" Elena told him.

"Don't go blowing my secret!" Damon said as he raised his eyebrows with a smirk.

When the stepped into the maternity shop, Damon followed nervously behind. The door chimed when they entered and all eyes from the employees were on them. Pushing her hair back Elena gave the woman behind the counter and a polite smile before disappearing behind a shelves of clothes.

"Any chance we'll run into anymore of your little flings?" Elena asked as he browsed through the selection of long-sleeve tops.

"In this place? God I hope not!" Damon stated with a chuckle but Elena just gave him a glare.

The two weren't really paying much attention to what was going on around them so when one of the employees came over to offer some assistance Elena jumped in shock of her unexpected voice.

"Can I help you? Oh sorry dear" she said with a big old smile on her face. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"Its okay" Elena said with a smile as she turned to face the friendly women. Damon on the other hand tried to keep his distance.

"So what can I help you with?"

"We're looking for a top help us steal melons," Damon stated with a serious tone and straight face.

It took the woman a second to catch onto his little joke and then she was laughing historically. Elena eyed the woman for a second, as she laughed hard at Damon sad joke that wasn't even that funny. Yet Elena saw the way the pretty woman was looking at Damon and how she flicked back her golden blond hair. She was definitely checking him out.

She couldn't believe it, she was standing right there obviously pregnant since they were in a maternity store and the woman was hitting on Damon like she wasn't even here. Clearing her throat Elena broke the woman's stare of lust at Damon to remind her that she was here to help _her _maternity clothes.

When the woman finally focused on the task at hand she went off to find some clothes for Elena. She was a bit of a scatterbrain for a moment as she wondered through the store, Damon had a smirk on his face as he watched the woman all flustered but when Elena elbowed him in the stomach as a warning to behave, he let out a groan and then followed Elena's lead.

"Keep in mind I'm carrying the little bug!" Elena said to him with a scolding tone.

"No need to be jealous," Damon chuckled.

"You two can go at it as long as you like after I get want I need, I am in no way jealous!" Elena stated.

"Of course your not" Damon said with a smirk.

When a new school project was given out at school, neither Caroline nor Tyler was thrilled about the teacher partnering them up. Caroline had tried to get out of it and get Bonnie as her partner but the teacher refused.

They had agreed to work on it at Tyler's house, so here Caroline stood on his front porch preparing herself for a day of complete misery and tension between the two of them. Sticking her hand out she rung the door bell and then took a step back fixing her hair. With a sigh she waited a minute or two but no one came. Now with a grunt she leaned foreword and rung it again, as she stood there she prayed that Tyler didn't forget so that they could get this whole thing over with.

Finally Caroline could hear movement inside the house and then Tyler opened the door. The two stared at each other for a moment before Tyler bit his bottom lip and stepped aside so that Caroline could come inside.

"I thought you had forgotten!" Caroline said as she passed by him and entered the front foyer.

"No trust me I've been dreading this so there was no way I could forget" Tyler told her.

Caroline just glared at him in disgust and shook her head. Why the hell did their teacher think they would make a good partnership? If anything it would be a miracle if they both survived to hand the project in.

"So lets get this over with!" Caroline stated and then followed Tyler to his room so that they could use his computer. As Caroline followed she quickly noticed how clean the house was. This mansion could easily be a museum with everything so polished, many benefits were that were held on the Lockwood estate since Tyler's father was the mayor so Caroline was always amazed at how clean and spotless the place always was.

When they entered Tyler's room it was easy to tell that the tidiness of the house wasn't in anyway related to Tyler since his room was the probably the messiest in the house. As Tyler took a seat at his computer, Caroline went to the far side of the room where a chair sat just under the window. He had clothes and book piled on top of it so Caroline carefully picked them up and placed them on Tyler's bed which was made but was probably curtsey on the maid, not Tyler.

Moving the chair she sat it beside Tyler so that she too could see the computer. Taking her book bag off her shoulder Caroline reached in and pulled out her notebook so that she could start taking some notes.

Being a project on Politics they were assigned a president and had to do a research assignment on him. They had picked from a hat and were given the not so popular Richard Nixon. As Tyler read and found information online about his presidency Caroline jotted down some notes, stopping every once in a while to ask questions for Tyler to find out. Surprising the two were working very well together only snapping at each other a few times as they worked. Suddenly Tyler's computer froze up causing Tyler to curse and start clicking the mouse frantically.

"What happened?" Caroline asked as Tyler started to freak out.

"Damn thing won't do anything!" he snapped and then all of a sudden the whole screen when black. "Damn it! This thing is a piece of…"

"Okay calm down, yelling isn't going to make it start up again," Caroline stated.

"Yeah well how did you suggest we type it out now then?" Tyler snarled at her.

"This can't be the only computer you have in the house?"

Tyler sat there for a moment thinking about it and then shook his head, "There's my dad's but he doesn't like anyone using it."

"Well do you think he will mind since yours is busted right now?"

Tyler thought about it and bit his bottom lip; with a sigh he figured there was no other option. His dad wouldn't be home for hours so they could sneak in get it typed up and get out before he came home. He would never even know they were in there.

"Alright lets go to the study, my dad won't be home for a while," he told her.

Caroline nodded and then held her notebook and pen close to her chest. Leaving her book bag behind the two headed down stairs and towards the study. Slowly opening the door Tyler turned on the lights and moved around the desk to the computer. Caroline followed as she looked at the walls filled with old family portrait paintings dated back to the founding family.

As the too got settled in their seat the got straight to work hoping they would be able to finished the report as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Thanks to a successful shopping trip, Elena was able to get everything she needed and was happy she wouldn't have to wear sweats for the next six months. The woman who was helping them finally focused on Elena and help her get everything she needed. Damon sat in a chair doing his best to stay out of the way.<p>

Whether Elena was ready to admit it or not she didn't like when other girls were giving Damon attention. They had agreed to be friends through this whole situation with the baby and all. The last thing Damon wanted was for his little bug to come into the world where nobody got along and everything lead to an argument. That situation was too similar to how him and Stefan grew up and it wasn't something he wanted for this baby. He knew it would also keep Elena calm and relaxed since he read stress wasn't good for her or the little bug, so he made sure that for now Elena got what she wanted and needed.

When they left the shop both of them were pretty hungry so Damon lead Elena over to the restaurant that he had booked a reservation at. As they were lead to their seats, Damon being the gentleman pulled out Elena's seat for her before taking his own.

"I didn't realize how hungry I was until now," Elena said as she glanced at the menu.

"A friend of mine told me this place is very good," Damon told her as he too picked up his menu.

"A friend?" Elena asked with a curiosity look.

Damon gave her a slight smirk and nodded, "Justin, the football receiver" he told her knowing she was thinking it was an old girlfriend. "You know, I know more then just women."

"You don't seem like the type that hangs out with a lot a guy friends," Elena told him.

"I don't actually, football is about it. I'm not a people person, which leads to why women hate me after they get to know me" Damon tells her.

The waiter came over and took their order; Damon ordered a hamburger while Elena went for the chicken. Before the waiter took off Damon asked the waiter if he could bring out a plate of pickles knowing Elena would be wanted her pickles.

"And people say you can't be sweet" Elena said with a smile once the waiter was gone. With her craving pickles all the time, she was very grateful at how Damon did what he could to make her comfortable and happy.

"Don't get too excited, I just don't want you stealing mine from my hamburger" he told her with a smirk. Elena just laughed and shook her head, letting Damon believe what he wanted. He had said he just wanted to be friends and learn to get along for the baby but they way he was always so sweet and concerned for her gave Elena another impression. Maybe they could one day be more then just friends raising a baby.

As their meal arrived the two talked about how Elena grew up in New York. It was always a place Damon wanted to visit but never got around to it. She talked about the city and how her family always enjoyed their trips to central park. They also talked about Damon and Stefan and how it was living with their uncle. Their uncle Zach was a very successful businessman whom was away a lot. Damon and Stefan pretty much had the run of the house but that the maids made sure the two (mostly Damon) didn't get into too much trouble.

After finishing their meal Elena made sure to get every last pickle before the two headed off. They had a long drive ahead of them and Elena knew that even though they wouldn't arrive back in Mystic Falls until the early morning hours, Jenna was no doubt planning to wait up from them.

As the walked down the streets of Atlanta neither of them was sure when it had happened or who insinuated it because at some point the two started holding hands as they glanced in the windows of the shops they passed on the way towards Damon's car. They walked by a man sitting on some apartment front steps playing his acoustic guitar. As Elena bobbed her head to the beat, Damon reached over and tossed a couple bucks into the guy's guitar cases.

As they walked away Damon was swing his arm that held Elena's hand back and forth with the music. Elena looked over and smiled at Damon as he twirled her around in his arms to the music. She gave a giggle as the two dance their way to the car that wasn't to far from where the guy was playing his guitar.

They stood in front of the car with Elena twisted in Damon's arm and her back against his chest. He was looking down at her with a smile and Elena had butterflies in her stomach. "Thank you for coming with me today" She said to him. They had had an awkward start when they ran into that Andie Star but in all the day turned out to be fun, productive and allowed them to better get to know and understand each other.

He twirled her out so that they were face to face. Their faces were just inches apart and Elena felt her heart start to beat faster and faster. As the music played in the background Damon's icy blue eyes bore into Elena's as neither of them said a word. Elena found herself unable to stop from taking a peak at his lips as they started to move closer to her own. Damon still held her hand down at their sides as he moved in for a kiss that Elena didn't even considered backing away from. When their lips touched it was brief but in that brief moment the sparks were unbelievable. She had chills in her spine and was quick to kiss him back.

He pulled away way leaving Elena clearly wanting more. With a smirk on his face he reached passed her to get the passenger side door for her. "You welcome" Damon said, talking about the fact that he a driven her down here. Unable to put a complete sentence together Elena just smile and with a nod slipped into the car and prepared for the long car ride home.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Tyler work hard typing out their report and did it with as little bickering as they could. Things seem to get better between them and as time went by Caroline noticed and they weren't biting each other's heads off. One would think they were actually friends, yet with the sound of a car driving into the garage Tyler lost it.<p>

"SHIT!" he yelled as he quickly stuck in a memory device to the computer.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked watching his little freak out.

"MOVE!" Tyler told her as he practically pushed her to the floor. "Come on!" he yelled as her as turned off the computer and pulled her to the door of study. This was so odd to Caroline; Tyler was practically dragging her through the house and could pull her arm out of its socket.

"Tyler?" Caroline pleaded as he brought her to the main foyer.

"I'll send you the report but you have to go NOW!" he told her in a serious and adamant tone.

"Okay…" was all Caroline could make out as Tyler open up the front door and pushed her out of the house.

"TYLER!" came a booming voice and Caroline recognized it as Mayor Lockwood, although he seemed angry.

"Go home Caroline" Tyler pleaded to her as he closed the door on her and leaving her very puzzled on the front porch. Biting her nail she turned on her heals and started to walk down the front steps. Tyler seemed scared and nervous about something and she figured it couldn't just be for the fact that they used his dad's computer. Suddenly she stopped and let out a groan. She had forgotten her book bag in Tyler's room. With a sigh she turned back a round and gave a quick knock as she quietly opened the door.

Figuring she should just go and grab it quickly she made her way up the stairs and towards Tyler's room. It was still sitting by the computer so ran over and picked it up. Throwing it over her shoulder she headed down the stairs and towards the front door. Once her hand was on the front doorknob she could hear yelling coming from the kitchen down the hall.

She turned her head in the direction of the yelling and couldn't help but listen in on what they were saying. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT USING MY OFFICE!" she heard mayor Lockwood yell.

"Dad I'm sorry but I needed it for a project, my computer was…"

SLAP

Caroline jumped at the sound because it was a sound she had heard many time when she was younger. Her whole body was shaking, a part of her wanted to just run but the other part was afraid for Tyler.

"Dad, please I'm sorry" Tyler pleaded just as another slap came at him. This time it was hard enough to knock him off his feet and cause in to fall and knock over a couple chairs in the kitchen.

"YOU ARE NOT TO GO INTO MY OFFICE! YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

"Yes I'm sorry sir" Tyler pleaded.

The next thing Caroline saw was Tyler going flying into the wall in the hallway. As he lay on the ground he stared at Caroline who was frozen in her spot. Tyler had a black eye and was groaning in pain. They next thing she heard was a door slam and she guest it was to mayor Lockwood's office. When she was sure he wasn't coming back she hurried to Tyler's side and helped him to his feet.

"You have to get out of here," Tyler told her in a raspy voice.

"Tyler your hurt" Caroline said ignoring Tyler's words as she looked at his black eye.

"Please go," he told her as he grabbed her arm to stop her from touching his eye.

"But Tyler" Caroline said as he was leading her over to the front door.

"Please just go! You saw nothing here." He told her and then shut the door in her face. Caroline stood on the other side with tears in her eyes. How did she not know what Tyler was going through, and how long was this going on? There was no way she was going to stand by and just watch him be beaten by his father. She had to do something.

* * *

><p>It was about two in the morning when Damon pulled up to Elena's house. She had fallen asleep not long after they had gotten on the road. The two never discussed the kiss they shared in Atlanta and a part of Damon was thankful. He really need some time to think about what they should do next, seeing as they had agree to just be friends a few weeks ago.<p>

When he parked the car he was looked over at Elena asleep in the passenger seat and gave her a little nudge. She stirred a bit in her sleep but didn't wake. Some strands of her hair had fallen in front of her face and Damon brought his hand up so his fingers could push the strands behind her ear. He gave her another soft nudge and whispered her name as she started to come to.

There was a light on in the house and Damon figured Elena was right about her aunt waiting up for them until they got back safely. Getting out of the car Damon made is way to the other side and opened up Elena's door. With a smile Elena grabbed her purse and swung it over her shoulder. Damon held out his hand and helped her step out of the car. Once both her feet her on the ground, Damon opened up the back and picked up all of Elena's bags of maternity clothes. Silently and side by side the two headed up towards the house as the rest of the neighbourhood was completely dark. Before Elena could reach for the doorknob it swung open and there stood Jenna looking a little frantic.

"Oh good your home" Jenna said stepping aside so that they would come in.

"And in one piece as promised" Damon added with a smirk.

Jenna just gave Damon an annoyed glare and before turning back to Elena, "You didn't happen to hear from your brother did you?"

Elena wasn't sure what was going on but aunt Jenna seemed very worried, "Jer… no why what happened?" Elena asked becoming very aware that something wasn't right. It was two in the morning and he had snuck up of the house leaving Jenna worried sick.

"What about that girlfriend of his?" Damon suggested as he set Elena's bags down on the floor.

Elena pulled out her phone and dialed Jeremy's number hoping to get him. "It's going straight to voice mail."

As the three stood there trying to figure out where he could of gone, Damon offered to drive around town to look for him. Yet before Jenna could agree there was a knock at the door and all eyes turned to the closed door. Nervously Jenna ran over to the door and swung it open. Everyone' eyes in the room went wide when they saw who was standing on the other side.

"Oh my god!" Jenna said in horror, Jeremy stood there with a gloom look on his face while Sheriff Forbes was standing beside him dressed in her uniform,

Damon eyed the scene as he stood beside Elena who too looked just as horrified as Jenna about seeing that Jeremy had been arrested. "And Jenna thought I was the one who would bring all the trouble into your family" he said with a little smirk. Elena just turned and glared at Damon showing she wasn't in the mood and then turned back to look at a very guilty Jeremy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey I'm sorry it has taken so long. Don't worry I haven't given up on the story just had a little set back. A week ago my laptop decided to quit working on me and I had to get a new one. Which meant I didn't have access to my writing. Luckily I was able to transfer the data over to my new laptop and am now back and ready to write. Sorry again, hope your all still with me to read it. :)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary<em>

_The holiday's have come an gone, Christmas was a pretty busy time in Mystic falls as I helped Carol with all the festivities for the season including the lighting of the Christmas tree in the town square, our annual snow ball fight with snow that is brought in since we hardly ever get snow. I was in charge of our giftwrapping committee and collecting gifts for the children's charity. It was non-stop for a good two weeks._

_I haven't been able to talk to Tyler, I've tried but he kept blowing me off. Then he left for California for the holidays to spend Christmas with his uncle Mason. He hasn't answered any of my calls either and I'm a little worried but glad he is away from his father right now._

_New Years was another big town event, included fireworks and a band playing in the town square to ring in the New Year. I spent a good chunk of time during the party making sure everything went smoothly and without a hitch. Now that all the holiday stuff is gone I'm hoping I will get a chance to talk to Tyler because what his father is doing to him is not right and I would know better then anyone on the pain he is going through._

_Caroline_

* * *

><p>Caroline left early for school and started walking towards the Lockwood house. It had been weeks since she had seen Tyler and although he was doing everything possible to avoid her she wasn't going to let him do it anymore.<p>

As she made her way towards his house she notice Tyler walking and picked up her speed to catch him. "Tyler!" she called out as she waved him.

Tyler just rolled his eyes as he saw her coming towards him. He didn't want to deal with Caroline Forbes, the perky teenage girl who was getting into everyone's business. He hadn't seen her since that night she witness his father beating him but wasn't really in the mood to deal with her now.

"So I haven't seen you on a while" Caroline told him as she flipped her curly blond hair.

"Yeah I went to California for to visit my uncle, I just got back a couple days ago" Tyler told her.

"I was hoping we could talk about what happened, about your dad…"

"Look I've got stuff to do Caroline, I don't have time to stand here and talk feelings" Tyler told her. Just then a car drove up the street and stopped beside Tyler and Caroline. A guy in the passenger seat whistled at Tyler and waved him over.

Glancing at Caroline one last time he walked over to the car and climbed in the back seat. He stared at Caroline as the car drove off and she just remained standing there on the side-walked watching him sadly and they got further and further away.

* * *

><p>Pulling her book bag over he shoulder Elena made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen to get some breakfast. As she entered she found Jeremy sitting at the kitchen table eating his cereal. Elena gave him a small smile as she prepared her own cereal.<p>

After Jeremy was arrested, Jenna lost it on him. He had been caught grafting the back of The Grill. When sheriff Forbes brought Jeremy back to the house she assured Jenna that she would let him go with a warning. Although sheriff Forbes let him go, Jenna didn't let his off the hook so easily. For the last month Jeremy was grounded and kept under a very tight leash. He was able to go to school and then after school he was stuck at home without t.v, computer and video games. He wasn't allowed to talk to Vicky and Jenna didn't want him hanging out with her at all and hoped that after he was no longer grounded he may end it with her on his own. He also had to spend a Saturday afternoon cleaning up the back of The Grill where he had vandalized.

Moving over to the table she took a seat beside Jeremy and they both ate in silence. After he came home that night he didn't talk to anyone and was giving both Jenna and Elena the silence treatment.

"After school I'm going out with Bonnie and Caroline, can you let Jenna know?" she asked him but Jeremy said nothing. She stared at him as he ate his cereal like she wasn't even there. "JEREMY?"

"Whatever" he mumbled.

"Jeremy you know it's for your own good" Elena told him regarding his harsh punishment. "The only reason Sheriff Forbes gave you a pass is because out our situation and losing our parents."

"I SAID FINE!" Jeremy yelled at her.

Anger started to boil up inside of Elena and she slammed her hand down on the table. "Your not the only one who is suffering Jeremy, I lost my parents too and Jenna she lost her sister we are all hurting and you acting like whoa is me is getting rather old. You know better then to go off and graffiti and don't get me started on the fact that you come home reeking of cigarette smoke. So how about you stop being so selfish and stupid and grow up!" Elena yelled at him.

"Screw you Elena!" Jeremy yelled back as he got up and headed for the door. "Stop acting all innocent and like you are the perfect child. Last time I check getting knocked up as a teenager was a stupid move so really your no better then me." After that Jeremy slammed the front door leaving Elena alone sitting at the breakfast table letting out a sigh. He was right in a way, she had no right to judge him but she wasn't about to lose her brother as well.

* * *

><p>"I have no idea what I'm gonna do about Jeremy, he's angry and trying to ruin his record to get back at somebody and losing our parents" Elena said as she sat at a wooden picnic table at school with Bonnie and Caroline.<p>

Drinking her juice box, Caroline was tapping her fingers on the table as she looked around the school campus for any sign of Tyler. "Well my mom knows your background story and knows that arresting him probably wouldn't help him deal with losing his parents."

"Yeah and I'm thankful your mother didn't charge him" Elena said gratefully as she took a bite of her sandwich. "We all deal with loss differently and I'm a little worried for how Jeremy is handling it."

"Jeremy is a good kid, he's just troubled right now and trying to make sense of things," Bonnie said as she sat across from Elena. "First thing he needs is to get away from that girlfriend of his. She is nothing but bad news and probably the one pulling Jeremy down that dark path."

"I never liked Vicky, something about her always gave me a bad vibe. I hope Jeremy can see she isn't someone he should be around" Elena said.

Bonnie bit her bottom lip as she tried to think about all the hurt Jeremy has had to deal with, his parents, moving to a new town and his sister getting pregnant. It's a lot for a young kid to deal with and she hoped that he would be able to pull himself out of all the trouble before it was too late. Looking up she saw Damon walking up behind Elena and she just glared at him. Here was someone else who seemed to be getting into a lot of trouble. "And here comes the king of trouble" she growled.

Elena looked at her friend a little confused but then she turned around she saw Damon walking towards them. Rolling her eyes Elena turned back to Bonnie, "Be nice, he's actually been a lot of help lately" Elena told her but by the way Bonnie was glaring at Damon she didn't believe her.

"Hello ladies" Damon said politely as he moved in and slipped onto the picnic table beside Elena.

"What do you want?" Bonnie snarled and Elena just gave her friend a disapproving glared.

"Well for a cheerleader you aren't that cheery" Damon stated as he took a bite of his apple.

Bonnie just glared at him not very pleased he was here and the fact that him and Elena were getting closer. She still didn't trust the guy and didn't see how someone like him could just suddenly over night be a nice caring person.

"Can you two try and get along?" Elena pleaded.

"Hey I'm just eating my apple" Damon stated with a smirk as he took another bite. "And I just came over to see how the little bug is doing?" he asked her as he turned his attention to Elena.

"Everything seems fine" Elena said with a sigh, "I'm just worried about Jeremy."

"You want me to talk to him?" Damon asked.

"Really, Jeremy is having a hard time dealing with things and you think talking to the guy who got his sister pregnant is a good idea?" Bonnie said to him and then both Damon and Bonnie just glared at each other.

"Okay I think you two have had enough bonding time," Elena said as she got up from the table. "We have to get to…" suddenly she stopped and everyone else at the table picked up on the sudden stop.

She suddenly felt a strange feeling in her tummy, almost like a cricket or bug running across her belly. She looked down at her little bump and brought up her hand. Everyone was now a little nervous as to what had just happened.

"Elena you okay?" Bonnie asked as she moved to stand beside her friend.

She nodded her head and rubbed her belly, "Yeah I just had this weird feeling like something running across my stomach.

"OH MY GOSH!" Caroline squealed as she too ran over and stood next to Elena. "It's the baby, you just felt the baby kick" she said as she pressed her own hand against Elena stomach along with Bonnie. They felt the sudden bump again on her stomach and they all started to giggle.

"Damon you should feel this!" Elena told him and then looked up at a nervous looking Damon.

"Um no thanks, I'm good" he told her. The idea of feeling the baby move was a little strange to him, much like when Elena talked to the baby like it's in the room. He just watched as the three girls got all squeally over it and kept his distance.

"Come on Damon, it's the little bug!" she told him and then reached out for his hand. Caroline and Bonnie stepped back a bit and allowed Elena to pull Damon's hand towards her stomach. He hesitated at first but then allowed Elena to guide his hand onto belly and he suddenly felt a small bump from her tummy.

Damon's eyes widened in amazement as he realized this was his little bug moving around inside Elena's tummy. It was probably the most incredible feeling as he could feel for himself that there was actually a baby in there.

"Oh my god, that's our little bug!" Damon said with a huge smile and Elena couldn't help but smile as well cause for the first time Damon was able to experience a moment in the pregnancy.

As the two stood in the there in aw of feeling their baby move for the first time, Katherine was standing on the other side of the campus glaring at them. It wasn't fair Damon was hers for years and then all of a sudden this bitch comes in and thinks she can just steal him away by getting pregnant. No Katherine Pierce doesn't go down without a fight.

* * *

><p>"Five, six seven eight!" Caroline called out at cheerleading practice as she leaded her team through a new cheer. The girls clapped and did their liberty stunt as they cheered on the school campus. Three of the cheerleading lifted Bonnie up in the air and she balanced on one foot.<p>

As she practice she spotted Tyler leaving the school and heading home. Wanting to talk to him she called a time out for the practice and then ran off to try and catch up with Tyler. As she crossed the campus ground she called out to him but he didn't even acknowledge that she was there.

"Tyler!" she called out one more time as she ran up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Not now Caroline!" Tyler told her and then kept on walking.

"Look I was hoping we could talk." Caroline asked him as she walked along side him and tried to keep up with his fast pace.

"There is nothing to talk about" he insisted.

Caroline wasn't having any of it and moved to block his way. "Listen it's not right what he's doing to you?" she told him, as he could no longer get away from her.

"It's not a big deal," he told her.

"Tyler you were absent for a week after it happened and then left for California so that no one could see you."

"Just drop it's alright I can handle it," he told her.

"How long has it been going on? Does he hit your mom too?"

"NO!" he growled at her. He didn't want to do this, he hated that she knew what his dad was like, how Mystic Falls great Mayer Lockwood beats his own son for pleasure. That his own father thinks he's a wimp and weak. Obviously he was right if he couldn't protect himself from getting beaten by his own father. "Listen Caroline you know nothing about my family and I don't want you to get involved." Pushing past her Tyler kept on walking.

"Did it start with one hit for not listening? He told you he was sorry and made a mistake?" Caroline said and she watched as Tyler's paced slowed down until he was standing there with his back to her. "In the beginning he would buy you what ever you wanted afterward to in his mind make up for it. Did you think that each time he told you he was sorry and bought you something that he would just change and never hit you again? Over time I bet the beatings got worse and usually started for not reason really, he was just having a bad day, you think you can help him and hopefully change him. Maybe now you think that if you stay quiet that means he won't look to turn his anger onto anyone else, say your mom. Tyler you can't help him, you can't make him change by staying quiet, and it will destroy you!" Caroline told him and watched as he turned to face her. "HE WILL KILL YOU. One day he may not stop and by then it will be too late."

Tyler stared at Caroline without blinking, the way she was talking to him, the way she was describing his situation was like she knew exactly what it was like. He could see tears in her eyes now and realized that maybe this situation was something she herself knew a lot about. "How… How do you know all of this?" he asked her.

"Eight years ago I was where you are now" she told him as she took a step closer so that only he could hear this part. Caroline had never told anyone this before, not even he best friends. This was a secret she had every intension to take to her grave without it ever getting out.

"My dad was the same and for years he beat me and my mom. Every night when would come home I would hide in my room praying that he wouldn't come and find me. When he would I prayed for morning so that he would leave for work again. Finally my mother got the courage and made him leave and told him never to come back. I still have problems sleeping at night afraid he will come back but it's been eight years for all I know he is in jail now." Caroline told him and she watched as Tyler's face expression softened.

"Nobody deserves to be treated like that. The one regret I have is that we didn't put him away so that he could never hurt another person again. Your not alone Tyler, I want you to know that and I am here for you when you are ready to talk and except help." She told him and then as she was about to leave she hesitated for a moment and then leaned in and gave Tyler a tight hug. It didn't hug her back but he allowed her to comfort him, as he was still a little stun by her confession. Wiping away her tears she gave him a smile and then took off running back to join her cheerleading practice.


	18. Chapter 18

_Dear Diary_

_So I've made it, I'm in the third trimester now as I reach the 28th week mark. I am starting to gain a lot more weight and stretching out my maturity clothes. I've seen Dr. Bennett a few more times now and she has said as time progresses I will have more frequent visits. I'm still trying to convince Damon to come with me but I think the situation and the doctor being Bonnie's mother makes him feel a little uncomfortable._

_As for our little bug, everything seems to be going fine. I've learned that now the baby can open his or her eyes. The fingernails, eyelashes and eyebrows are starting to form and the baby is now starting to move a little more then before. At this point the baby is nearly 2.3 pounds and roughly 14.8 inches from head to toe. At this stage our little bug is continuing doing breathing movements and is said to now reflect his or her sleep and wake cycle._

_I've also noticed some differences in how I am feeling as well, sometimes I feel a shortness of breath and I'm starting to have some backaches that I hear will only get worse as the baby grows._

_As the day get closer for when we welcome our little bug I know we have a lot to do and I still have no idea where to start. Whenever I go to the mall I usually buy a few things that I will need but nothing too big. At some point Damon and I will have to sit down and make a list of things to do. Oh how I wish my mom were here… she would know just what we would need._

_Elena_

* * *

><p>Sitting in The Grill, Jeremy ordered a soda. He thanked the waitress as she brought over his drink and sat there by himself quietly. It was only a few days ago that Jenna had lifted his punishment. He still had to check in with her every so often but he wasn't under house arrest. Taking a sip of his soda he stirred up the ice in his glass and eyed the front doors of the restaurant. He was waiting for Vicky; earlier he had called her up to meet him here since he hadn't seen her since the night he was arrested.<p>

Setting his glass back down on the wood table he let out a sigh, for the last month or so while he was grounded he had had a lot of time to think. Was what he was doing really worth it? He used to be a straight a student who never got into trouble but now it seemed like nothing but trouble followed him around. He really liked Vicky but he was constantly finding himself in trouble when he's around her while she gets off scot-free.

That night he was arrested Vicky took off running when the cop car showed up and left Jeremy to take the fall. He never told the sheriff that she was there because he didn't want to be that guy, the one who ratted out his girlfriend to the cops. No he stayed quiet about her and allowed himself to take all the blame and be the one who had to clean up the mess.

Hearing the chimes on the front doors of the restaurant Jeremy looked up to see Vicky wonder in. When she spotted Jeremy at one of the high tables she gave him a smiled as she made her way over. 'Hey sweetie!" she said with a smile as she leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek.

Jeremy didn't move, he just sat there and watched as she swung around and took a seat in the chair across from him. "God I haven't seen you in like forever!" she said as she reached out and squeezed his hands. "You missed such a great party a couple nights ago."

"I got so wasted, it was an awesome night!" Vicky told him as she started to tell him all about her wild nights. She was so caught up in her stories that she didn't really take any notice in the fact that Jeremy didn't seem to care. He wasn't looking at her; in fact he was eyeing his watched and looking anywhere but at her.

"Sorry, I seem to be talking a lot and you're the one who asked to meet" Vicky said with a laugh. She then reached out for Jeremy's soda and took a refreshing sip.

Jeremy starred at her for a moment without saying anything, thinking about why he had called her to meet him and as he listened to her go on and on he knew he was making the right decision. With a sigh he leaned forward and took his drink out of her hands, "We need to talk."

"About what" Vicky said a little bummed he had taken the drink away.

"I've been grounded for over a month," he told her.

"I know" Vicky said in a tone like Jeremy was speaking the obvious. "I can't believe your aunt grounded you. Grown ups suck!"

Watching her Jeremy saw that she didn't really seem that sorry for the fact he had been grounded and taken home by the sheriff while she got off without anyone knowing she was there. "Vicky, I was grounded and busted for something you did. You were the one was graffiting the wall behind this place not me" he stated in an annoyed tone. "When the sheriff caught me I didn't give them your name. I kept your name out of it and you act like it was nothing. I took the fall for something you did and had to take the punishment," Jeremy added.

Vicky looked at Jeremy a little taken back by his sudden outburst. "Okay what do you want?" she asked him.

Jeremy just gave her a dumb founded look. He had covered for her so she wouldn't get in trouble and Vicky didn't seem to think much of it. He could of easily given up Vicky to the sheriff and he wouldn't of had to spend the last month grounded and having aunt Jenna watching his every move. Shaking his head he was even more curtain he was about to make the right decision. "Listen Vicky I don't think this is going to work out, after what happened I've got Jenna watching my every move. I have to hang low for a bit and stay out of trouble and I don't think I can do that while I'm with you…" Jeremy told her sincerely and watched as the realization swept across her face.

"What! No Jer no!" Vicky cried as she realized that this was a break up. She had tears in her eyes as she sat up straight and tried to make him reconsider. She reached her hands out to grasp on to his in an attempt to stop him from leaving her. "Jer come on I made a mistake we can work through it. Please don't do this."

"Jenna doesn't trust me, and I need her to trust me because she and my sister are the only family I have left. I'm sorry but it isn't going to work out" he told her again and tried to peal himself away from her. She was crying and he hated to see her cry but he knew that deep down if he didn't leave now there would only be more trouble for him in the future. "I'm sorry," he added one last time before he got up and left the restaurant while Vicky sat there pleading for him to come back.

* * *

><p>As the bell rang to end another day of class Elena made her way to the front of the class to drop off her assignment along with the rest of the class. She noticed a number of the students looking at her or more specifically her baby bump. Nobody really said anything to her about her being pregnant anymore the just tried their best to act like nothing happened.<p>

Damon definitely made an impression on the students and scared the crap out of them. Even when Damon was walking down the hall the students kept their distance and refused to make eye contact with him. As much as some of the students were terrified of him Elena was happy to be able to go to school without any harassment now.

Picking up her bag back at her desk she waited for Bonnie to join her. Being the weekend the girls had decided to have a girl's night and sleep over at Elena's and watch movies.

"Lets get out of here so the weekend can begin!" Bonnie said and Elena couldn't agree more. "Caroline said she would meet up with us later, she said something came up."

The two left the classroom and headed for the exit. "I'm so looking forward for a whole weekend of sleeping in and relaxing, or at least trying to" Elena said as she rested her hand on her stomach. "The little bug has been moving a lot lately and seems to be nocturnal."

Bonnie just giggled as she followed Elena out of the school. "Well at least you can blame it on the baby, I on the other hand was up all week with Mr. Saltzman's history paper, damn thing is a book" she joked.

Elena didn't laugh and when Bonnie looked up at her friends face she saw she had a serious and worried look on her face. "Elena…" she said wondering what was wrong. She seemed to be starring off across the campus so when Bonnie turned to face the same direction she saw who she was looking at. It didn't take long to know who it was and glared at Damon across the way. Although Bonnie didn't like Damon or even trust him, this time she was angrier with the person he was talking to. Katherine.

"We should go" Elena said pulling her eyes away from them.

"I didn't realize him and Katherine were talking again," Bonnie said as she followed Elena away from the school.

"Either did I but I mean technically Damon and I aren't dating so he is free to do what ever he wants. I have no claim over him" Elena said although Bonnie could tell it did bother Elena that Damon was talking to the evil bitch.

"Hey you're carrying his baby so I think you do have a say in what he does. Katherine was the one who humiliated you in front of the whole school; he has no right to talk to her. Yet that's Damon being Damon, caring for only himself and doing whatever the hell he wants."

"Look I know you don't like him but he can be really sweet and he does whatever he can to make me comfortable. I've got a doctor's appointment on tomorrow and I'm hoping he'll come with me, let him hear the heart beat" Elena said. "I mean we have never actually talked about it yet but I though that maybe we could give a relationship a shot. I'm just a little afraid about Katherine."

"You think he'll go back to Katherine?"

Elena shrugged her shoulders unsure of what she thought really. "You said so yourself, Damon and Katherine had been together for years. I mean Katherine is so pretty, confident and well everything I'm not. Why would he want to be with me when he could be with her."

* * *

><p>With her tight jeans, short hot pink tank top that showed off her belly button, Katherine waltzed around her kitchen while Damon was under the sink fixing her tap. As he worked Katherine couldn't help but take a peak at his unbelievably hot and fit body.<p>

"Thanks so much for doing this" Katherine said with a smile. She had wanted to spend time with Damon and get him away from that Elena. So after school she grabbed him and pleaded him for his help in fixing her kitchen sink. With her parents being away she had the house to herself and could do what ever she wanted. Damon was a guy after all and there was no way he would be able to resisted her forever.

"Well couldn't have you making a swimming pool in your kitchen while your parents are away," Damon said.

"Yeah, my dad would have lost it on me" Katherine said as she moved over to the sink so that she was now standing over Damon while he worked. Her eyes roamed over the black t-shirt he was wearing and the faded blue jeans he wore so well. Kneeling down beside him she pretending to be interested in what he was doing. "So you think you can fix it?"

"Yeah, shouldn't be a problem."

Katherine smiled as she let her eyes linger down Damon's body. As her devilish smile grew she took hold of the countertop with one hand while she leaned in under the sink to see what Damon was doing.

They were just inches apart and Damon could really smell her perfume now. Her chest was pressed against his arm while she tried to act interested in what he was doing. "Katherine do you want this done or not?" he asked her.

"Why you have a better idea of how we can spend our time?" she said in a very suggestive tone. Slowly with her free hand she let her fingers run down his chest and towards his waist. Yet before she could get to her final destination Damon grabbed her wrist with a strong grip.

"I came here to help you" Damon stated as he pushed her away and then moved to get up from under the sink. As he got to his feet he quickly moved to the other side of the kitchen while Katherine too got up from under the sink. "Come on Damon, you and both know you want to…" she said with a seductive tone while slowly walking towards him. "You want to help me? Well you can help me by assisting me in getting out of these clothes" she told him as she pulled off her tank top to reveal a black lace bra. She smiled as Damon just stared at her as she tossed the shirt aside.

"Come on Damon," Katherine said as she brought her hand up to his face and creased his cheek. "Don't you remember how good it was?" Her hand trailed slowly from his cheek to his neck and then down his chest as her eyes looked at him with such desire.

"Hot, writhing bodies pressed together begging for what we both wanted so badly?" Katherine whispered in his ear with her hot breath on his neck while she painted him a steamy picture of what they used to be like. As much as he wanted to deny it, sex with Katherine was always good, even if it was all about letting go and escaping their troubles.

"Damon, my sweet innocent Damon. I want you just as bad as you want me," she told him as her hand moved lower and lower down his body. As he stood there without moving Katherine thought she had him where she wanted him and licked the side of his face.

Her hand just passed his waist and before she could get to the good stuff Damon's hand grabbed her. Katherine looked at Damon in shock that he had stopped her advances but when he grabbed her other hand and started to back her up towards the wall the desire in her eyes returned. He slammed her body against the wall and Katherine let out a gasp and anticipated of what was to come.

"You want it rough? I can be very rough!" she growled as she licked her lips. Her heart was pounding and her legs were starting to buckle. When her released her hands from his grip she stuck her chest out while her hands moved to grab hold of his waist. She leaned in wanting to desperately capture his lips but suddenly Damon's index finger popped up and was an obstacle in the way from her getting to his lips.

She looked at him with confusion and then saw the ice-cold look from Damon's eyes. This wasn't the look she had wanted to see from him, she wanted to see lust and desire. He was shaking his head at her and it seemed that her advances on him hadn't worked like they use to.

"Go ahead and fish for your dinner in this flooded kitchen of yours," he told her coldly. He then backed away from her and headed for the door.

Katherine stood their against the wall dumb stuck of what had just happened. She was so sure Damon would give in to her. She could hear him heading down the hallway to the front door but she had no intension in letting him leave. She wanted Damon and Katherine always made sure she got what she wanted.

"DAMON! Don't leave Damon please," Katherine yelled after him. She was still wearing only her jeans and black lace bra but she didn't care she would chase him out of the house if it meant he would come back inside with her. Once she caught up to him she grabbed his arm and turned him around to face her.

"Damon you and I both know you need sex and I doubt that sophomore Elena will be putting out for you anytime soon!"

"She has other things on her mind" Damon snapped back. "And you are nothing like her."

"And it is because she isn't like me that you and her will never work out. You will always be the bastard you ruined her life and knocked her up" Katherine yelled at him. She knew she as grasping at straws but she didn't want to lose Damon to that bitch.

"Your right, I am the bastard that knocked her up and yes the chances of the two of us actually making it work is like a million to one but, let me make myself very clear," Damon said as he waved his index finger in her face. "You and I are history. Go find yourself a new boy toy."

"Damon please don't to this, Damon you need me!"

With that he turned on his heals and headed for the door. As he left Katherine was calling out after him following him onto the front lawn screaming at him to come back. She pleaded, begged him even but Damon didn't as much as look back in her direction again as he hopped into his car and drove off.

* * *

><p>While she sat on the examining table waiting for her doctors appointment to begin Elena sat there nervously. Pulling out her phone once again she dialed Damon's number hoping he would pick up even though the last five time she had called him it went straight to voicemail.<p>

She hadn't talked to him since she had seen him with Katherine at school. The whole night she was at battle with herself wondering what had happened between them. It was so bad that her night with the girls wasn't as relaxing as she had planned it to be. The whole time she thought of all these different scenarios as to what they were doing.

Sure she Damon wasn't hers but she had thought with how well they had been getting along and how he would come over most nights to make dinner that maybe a relationship wouldn't be such a bad idea. They had grown a lot closer over the last few months and numerous times Elena thought that they would make it official.

Even Jenna was starting to warm up to him and having him around didn't seem to bother her as much as it use to. A part of that probably had to do with the fact he made dinner for them but still she was giving him a chance to show he wasn't the total jerk he made himself out to be to people.

When she got his voicemail again Elena just gave a sigh and slipped her phone back into her purse. Who was she kidding, Damon had the opportunity to be with Katherine, the high school bomb shell, why on earth would be want to give up her for a pregnant sophomore.

Biting her bottom lip Elena rested her hand on her little baby bomb. "Looks like it's just you and me little bug" she said softly.

She should have known Damon wasn't going to want to be with her. He probably saw her as the girl who ruined his life and was forcing him to deal with a baby when it was the last thing he ever wanted. Maybe it was better this way, better that he backed out now instead of after and just abandons her and the baby. As much as she wanted him to be apart of this maybe she was pushing him too much and he couldn't handle it. Katherine comes without any baggage while she had dead parents and is knocked up at fifteen.

Suddenly the examining room door opened and Elena looked up with a bit of hope that it was Damon. Yet alas it was Dr. Bennett. She smile at Elena as she entered the room and made a little small talk with her as she set up the machine for the ultrasound.

"So it's just you today?" Dr. Bennett asked.

As Elena lay down on the examining table to get prepped for her ultrasound she gave a sad sigh. "Yeah just me today."

Dr. Bennett could tell that something was bothering Elena but when she asked it she was okay Elena just nodded without saying a word. "Alright we should get started then."

Yet before they did anything there was a soft knock on the door. Both heads turned to look at the door just as it opened and there stood a nervous Damon. "Sorry I spent the last fifteen minutes sitting in my car trying to get myself to come in" Damon said quietly as he slowly took a few steps into the room. "I'm not to late am I?" he asked and both Elena and Dr. Bennett saw the hope in her eye that he would still get the chance to see the baby for himself.

"Nope your just in time," Dr. Bennett said.

With a nod Damon stepped further into the room and moved to stand on the opposite side of Dr. Bennett and at Elena's head. "You came!" Elena said and she felt the tear well up in her eyes.

"As terrified as I am, I wouldn't miss it for the world" he told her and then leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Dr. Bennett watched the interaction between the two teenagers and although she wasn't a fan of Damon, especially after he broke her older daughter's heart but seeing how loving and caring he was towards Elena surprised her. She had never seen him like this with anyone; in fact Damon was always trying to keep up this bad boy image that didn't care for anyone but himself.

"Are you ready to see your baby?" Dr. Bennett asked with a smile.

Both parents nodded silently and then suddenly the room filled with the most amazing sound Damon had ever heard; his baby's heartbeat.


	19. Chapter 19

Dear Diary

_I've now reached 30 weeks in my pregnancy and already feel like the size of a house. Damon and everyone try to assure me that I'm not but it's not really working. My walk has become more of a wobble now as I move around and if anyone had any doubts that I was pregnant, they don't anymore._

_This week the baby's brain is starting to wrinkle and fold from the rapid growth of the brain __cells. At this point the fingernails and toenails are finally finished and now when the little bug is awake the eyes are open and looking around at the surroundings. At this point the baby weighs about 3 pounds __and is approximately 15.5 inches long._

_Time is slipping away faster and faster now, much like the school year. There is so much that needs to get done and we have still not picked a name for out little bug. As cute as little bug is I don't think the name will fit when the he or she is 18 years old._

Elena

* * *

><p>"What About Kayden? If it's a boy?" Elena asked as she lounged on the couch.<p>

Being a Saturday afternoon her and Damon were taking a break from their homework and were taking turns flipping through a book of baby names. Elena was lying out on the couch while Damon sat on the other side massaging her feet. She had mentioned that they were hurting and before she knew it Damon had her relaxing on the couch with a bowl of pickles while he gave her a foot massage. With Jenna off studying for an exam at the college, Damon came over and surprised Elena with lunch and of course pickles.

"Kayden um… I don't know, what about Adam or… Mason?" Damon mentioned.

Elena nodded her head thinking about the suggestions while she flipped through the book. "Apparently Mason means Stone Worker…"

Damon raised an eyebrow in confusion, "How the hell do they get stone worker from Mason?" he asked as he reached out and took the book from her to see for himself.

"What about Ashley if it's a girl?" Elena asked.

Without looking up at her from the book Damon shook his head, "I dated an Ashley."

Elena rolled her eyes knowing that finding a girls name would be even harder. "Is there a girls name in there that you didn't date or sleep with?"

Damon gave her a smirk and then went back to reading the names.

"What about Annabelle did you ever date an Annabelle, Melissa or a Sarah?" she asked him.

"Is this the part where you dig through my closets looking at all my exes?" Damon asked her.

"Did you?" Elena asked getting a little short with him.

"I sense a bit of Jealousy in your voice…" Damon said with a smirk as he started to move up the sofa and closer to her.

"I am so not jealous" she tried to insisted. But she could tell by the look on Damon's face that he didn't believe her for a moment.

"Alright fine I knew an Annabelle in grade two, I bought her a cookie for lunch one day." Damon told her.

"You bought her a cookie?" Elena said in tone as if he had cheated on her.

"It was in grade two" Damon said with a laugh.

Realizing how stupid her jealously was on a girl he knew in second grade she rolled her eyes and giggled a little. "Okay fine sorry" she said with a smile.

Smiling back at her Damon placed his hand on her stomach and felt their baby moving around inside. "So how about you, any boyfriend name we will have to eliminate?" he asked her.

"Oh yeah I have a whole football team!" she teased and then both her and Damon laughed. "Well I guess there was a Justin, Hayden oh and Peter who I got to first base with in grade three."

"Peter huh… you had a boyfriend in grade three?"

Elena smiled seeing a bit of jealously in Damon's tone. "Now whose the jealous one?"

Damon shook his head, "I'm not the jealous type." He tried to assure her but she could read right through his mask. "So how did it end? Did you break up?"

"No we're still together," Elena teased. "Well truthfully is was only a kiss and when the bell rang to end recess we no longer like each other."

"So no Peter" Damon said as he took a pen and scratched it out in the book. Elena gave a giggle before taking a bite out of one of her pickles. She had to admit she liked the idea of Damon getting a little jealous about a kiss she had in the third grade.

* * *

><p>Tyler lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling as he tossed a small basketball up in the air. His mind was else where thinking about everything from his dad to the confession from Caroline. Hearing her say that her father had abused her as well was very shocking. He had known Caroline for practically his whole life and this was the first time he had ever heard this.<p>

It went to show that although Mystic Falls was a small town, it still had many secrets. Tossing the ball once more he thought about how he had opened up to Caroline, telling her when the abuse started and how he did everything to protect his mom so that she never had to experience what he did. It started with his father being hard on him with winning and being good at sports pushing him constantly until later the encouragement became for aggressive and then just plain abusive for no reason at all other then his dad wanted to get some anger out.

While he lay there he heard the front doorbell go, he was the only one home at the moment so tossing the basketball into his clothes hamper across the room he got up and headed for the door. As he descended down the stairs he couldn't make out who was at the door but as he reached the bottom of the curve staircase he saw blond curly hair through the side window. It was no doubt Caroline and couldn't help the smile as he reached out to open the door.

The two had become very clothes over the last few weeks and it seemed all the bickering they used to do as kids had vanished and they really got along. Swinging open the door he smiled at her while she stood their holding large rolls of paper and a white box marked spring fling.

"Hey!" she said all cheery. Tyler stepped back and allowed her to enter the front foyer. "I'm so glad you agree to help me out with this" she said as she set the box down on the floor.

Tyler gave a nod knowing she was talking about the spring dance. Their theme was a tango romance and there was going to be a lot of Latin tango music playing. Being in charge of the committee Caroline had to make up signs to help sell tickets for the dance and had convinced Tyler to help her.

"To be honest I know nothing about how to tango" Tyler insisted.

Caroline smile, "Don't worry I can teach you, it's a lot of fun. You'll have all the girls falling in love with you." She told him with a smile. Tyler gave a chuckle and thought about what she said, as tempting as she was making this there was only one girl he wanted to have fall for him.

* * *

><p>"How about Sophie?" Damon said as he came back into the family room with another bowl of pickles for Elena to munch on. As he set the bowl down he stole one for himself and watched as shock in her eyes that he taken one of her delicious pickles. "It means wisdom, and bonus I never slept with a Sophie."<p>

"That's charming… Although I do like Sophie" Elena said as she hugged the bowl of pickles close to her body as if to protect them from Damon's eager fingers. "You know Caroline says we should name the baby after her." Elena said with a giggle.

"I'm sure she does" Damon said with a smile, "You know we should probably focus more on boy names anyway." He told her and watched as Elena gave him a curious look.

"Why? Do you know something I don't?"

"Well just look at me, everything about me screams boy," Damon told her.

"Hey I'm in there too," Elena snapped with a giggle. "What do you think about Bentley or Christopher?"

"We're not naming the kid after a car but I like Christopher" Damon told her.

"How about Luke" came Jeremy's voice as he came into the room and took a seat on the couch.

'No every time I hear Luke, it's followed by Skywalker in my head" Damon said as he shook his head.

"What about Madison?" Elena chirped.

"For a boy?" Damon said as he scrunched up his nose and shook his head while taking a seat beside her.

Rolling her eyes Elena slapped him on the thigh, "For a girl!"

"Madison is cute, we could call her Maddie,"

"I knew a Maddie in New York, she was a brat" Jeremy told them.

"Let me guess she turned you down when you asked her out?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"Shut up Damon" Jeremy snapped back.

Just then the doorbell went and all three of them turned their heads to look at the front door.

"Well out of the three of us I'm the one carrying a watermelon so I you two decide who gets it" Elena said as she shifted on the sofa to get a little more comfortable.

"Hey, I don't live here, it would be rude if I just invited someone in" Damon pointed out.

"You have no problem inviting yourself in" Jeremy said as he got up and get the door.

"What about Kaleb?" Damon suggested but when he looked over at Elena he noticed she was more preoccupied on who ever was at the door.

"I said we're finished Vicky" they could hear Jeremy say at the front door.

"Jeremy please you can't do this!" Vicky called out and then followed him into the house and saw Damon and a very pregnant Elena siting on the sofa watching them.

"I told you Vicky, it isn't going to work out we need to move on" Jeremy told her but Vicky didn't want to hear it.

"JEREMY I'M PREGNANT!" she said out loud and both Elena and Damon's jaw dropped in shock.

"Oh my god Jeremy" Elena cried as she covered her face in her hands.

The room fell silent as Jeremy stood there on the far side of the room just staring at Vicky in complete shock. Her last words echoed in his ears over and over again. This couldn't be happening he was way to young for any of this to happen to him and they had enough to deal with since Elena was pregnant then to add another baby.

"Your… your pregnant?" he asked again softly.

"Jeremy I'm pregnant with your baby," she cried. "You can't leave me to do this all on my own."

Elena couldn't believe this and got off the couch and stormed over to her brother, "Jeremy how could you be so stupid especially since you see what I'm going through. You have your whole life ahead of you and now…" tears were streaming down her face.

"Are… are you sure?" Jeremy asked Vicky still terrified of what this meant.

"Yeah I'm sure" she told him and then placed her hand on her stomach. "And I want to keep it."

The whole time Damon was sitting on the couch watching closely as the scene unfolded in front of him. Although both Elena and Jeremy seemed to believe her pregnant story, Damon didn't.

"So your pregnant huh? How far along?" he asked her as he got off the couch.

Damon had this intimating presence that he brought into a room and decided to use it to his advantage. This pregnancy couldn't of come at a better time and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Uh, a few months" she told him as Damon stepped closer to her.

"You're lying," he said with a smirk.

"No I'm not I really am pregnant!" she said as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Damon don't, leave her alone," Jeremy said not liking how Damon was making her cry. He pushed by Damon wanting to comfort Vicky but Damon held him back. "What the hell man?"

"Prove it!" he demanded not taking his eyes off Vicky. Both Jeremy and Elena stood behind Damon and watched as he questioned her.

"I don't have to prove anything to you!" she snarled.

"You do if this is Jeremy's baby, which I don't think it is… he dumped you and now you want to find a way to hold on to him. You think you can trap him with a kid?" he asked her.

"Jeremy please!" she begged him.

"Damon maybe you should..." Jeremy started to say as he watched Vicky get all upset.

"She's not even pregnant, all she wants to do is get you to take her back, maybe she'll get herself actually pregnant later so that your trapped and forced to stay with her. It's sick!" he called out.

Vicky started to cry and having had enough Jeremy pushed by Damon and wrapped his arms around a very distraught Vicky. "I don't think she's kidding Damon, please just leave her alone."

Behind Damon, Elena stood there watching and listening to everything Damon was saying. About being trapped and forcing Jeremy to step up, she wondered if this was how Damon saw her, if she was the girl her ruined his life and was making him be a father to the baby. She touched her hand to her stomach and stayed quiet, maybe this whole time this was how Damon saw her.

"She's lying to you Jeremy" Damon told him. "It wasn't until you broke it off with her that she said she was pregnant."

"Maybe she just found out," Jeremy said as he hugged Vicky closed.

"This is not a game, bringing a child into this world isn't a fun way to start playing house! Do you think Elena and I planned this? That we thought having a baby in high school would be cool? Or maybe you though that hey Elena seem to get Damon the jackass to step up why wouldn't Jeremy take you back?"

"Damon…" Elena said wanting Damon to stop, he was getting louder and Vicky was now in full-blown tears now.

"I just wanted him to love me again!" Vicky cried out loud. "I just wanted you back Jer, please we can work this out," she told him as she clung to him.

Hearing her words Jeremy loosened his grip on her and stepped back a little, "Your not pregnant?"

"Please Jer!" Vicky cried, "I'm sorry but we can work this out,"

Elena let out a breath she had been holding glad to hear that Vicky wasn't pregnant and things weren't going to get a lot more complicated in the family.

Jeremy looked at Vicky for a moment and then looked at the floor. He couldn't believe it; he had fallen right into one of her lies all over again. Her lying was one of the reasons he got out of the relationship and he was almost suckered back by another one. "Maybe you should go," he told her softly.

"Jer?" Vicky said hoping her wouldn't just make her leave.

"I need time to think" Jeremy said and then headed upstairs to his room.

With pleasure Damon lead Vicky to the door and shut it behind her. Clapping his hands and feeling pretty good about how he was able to see right through her he made his way back into the family room. "Well thank god that's over!" he said with a chuckle. "And I think we can scratch off the name Vicky" Damon joked as he went back to looking at baby names.

Elena gave him a weak smile and although Damon seemed to just move on she couldn't help but think about everything Damon had said about having a baby in high school.

* * *

><p>"Come on it's not that hard," Caroline, said with a giggle, as the two stood face to face. She could see how nervous Tyler was about this so she took lead. With a smile she pulled him in closer so that their torsos were touching. Taking Tyler's right hand she brought is around to the small of her back; She extended his left arm to the side with her right arm bent. When Tyler's position was set she placed her own left hand on Tyler's shoulder. "See not so bad."<p>

"We haven't moved yet," Tyler pointed out. "Now I want you to know I apologize in advance if I step on your feet."

Caroline smiled, "Okay I've been warned."

After counting it out, Caroline stepped back on her right foot, landing her toes and then her heal. She pulled Tyler along as she stepped back so that his left foot came forward placing his heel down and then his toes.

On the second beat Tyler stepped forward again but this time his right foot accidently stepped on Caroline's foot and then stumbled a bit. "Sorry he said as their faced were inches apart.

"It's okay, you did warn me" Caroline told him and then continued. On the third beat Caroline stepped back on her left foot and then stepped quickly to the side on her right foot and had Tyler followed.

On the fourth beat, Tyler brought his left foot slowly to his right, leaving his left leg slightly bent as his feet came together. Shifting his weight to his left, he rocked forward in his right. Caroline lead him in a half-turn and then stepped quickly on her left foot. With her left foot she slowly stepped backward to complete the turn.

When they came to stand up straight and face-to-face the both stared into the others eyes. Both were breathing pretty heavily as they felt their lips being pulled to the other. Neither was completely sure who made the first move but next think they new their lips touched and the electricity in both of them went wild.

Dropping his hands to her waist Tyler pulled her in close as Caroline cupped his face and deepened the kiss. It was like no other kiss either of them had ever had and they felt their bodies begging for more and more. Caroline let out a moan and whispered Tyler's name against his lips while one of his hand worked its way up her back and into her curly blond hair.

Their kiss was hot and amazing that neither of them wanted to stop. They got lost in each other that they were unaware that someone had come into the house and set a briefcase down on the hallway center table.

Walking through the house the person found the two teenagers intertwined in a lip lock. Clearing his throat as he stood in the entrance of the room he startled both teenagers.

Breaking apart Tyler turned to see his father standing in the doorway with a very unimpressed look on his face. Caroline could see the fear on Tyler's face as he stepped away from her and never took his eyes off his father.

"Dad…what are you doing here?" Tyler asked knowing that his dad usually wasn't home at this time of day.

"I have some work I can do here, giving what I just walked into I'm glad I did" he said as he stepped closer into the room.

As he got closer Caroline started to get a little frightened, seeing Mr. Lockwood coming towards them in a confident and intimidating way she took a step back. Thoughts of what her father had done to her for years came flooding back as he came closer and closer.

"Caroline was just leaving" Tyler told his father in a shaky voice.

"Good I wouldn't want you two to do anything stupid and have the dumb cheerleader ruin your life by getting knocked up" he said in a growl.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Tyler snapped and Caroline although touched by his defense was worried about what it would cost him.

She watched as Mr. Lockwood turned all his attention to his son and stepped towards him and grabbed him by the collar. "You don't speak to me that way!"

"Leave him alone, you better not hurt him!" Caroline cried.

"What did you say?" Mr. Lockwood asked as he released his grip on his son and turned to face Caroline. "Who gave you the right to tell me how to deal with _my_ son?"

He started towards Caroline and the anger grew inside of him. He was only a couple feet away and Caroline knew what was about to happen and braced herself for the blow. Her arms came up and covered her face and she leaned away praying it would be over soon.

She shut her eyes tight and prepared for the hit but it never came. Instead she heard a loud pound like a hit but it wasn't to her. Opening her eyes she turned to see Tyler standing in front of her with Mr. Lockwood on the ground with the palm of his hand covering the left side of his jaw.

"You stay away from her!" Tyler yelled at his father. "If you touch her I will kill you!"

With that Tyler took Caroline by the hand and lead her out of the room and out the front door. He had no idea where he was going to go but there was no way he was going back to that house.


	20. Chapter 20

_Dear Diary, _

_It's hard for me to see what happened. How things could change so quickly in life and I can't do anything about it. When I became pregnant I became responsible for another human life. I had come to terms with the path my life was going, knowing I wouldn't have a normal teenage life. Damon was never part of my plan in the beginning; he didn't seem like the type who would want to deal with a baby at seventeen._

_That is until the day he stood up for me at school and cooked me lunch. I saw a different side of Damon after that and our relationship started to grow. We bonded over our unborn baby and about the future our little bug could have. _

_I'm 32 weeks now and preparing for the arrival of the little bug. Both Damon and I were getting so excited as the day got closer. Yet out of nowhere everything changed and I'm alone and Damon is nowhere to be found. Maybe I was wrong maybe he wasn't looking forward to the baby as I was. I guess I will just have to learn to handle it on my own; Damon is gone._

_Elena_

* * *

><p>{Two days ago}<p>

Coming down the stairs Damon had a duffle bag with him as he entered the main room. He found Stefan sitting on the sofa watching a movie while he did his homework. Setting the duffle bag on the table behind the sofa he stuffed a pillow inside.

"Where are you off to?" Stefan asked as he watched it brother pack a bag. "Did you decide to go on spring break after all?"

"No I have prenatal class with Elena" Damon told him.

"Sounds like fun" Stefan said with a smirk as he turned back to watch his movie as Damon picked up the bag. "I'm surprised you're not heading off to spring break in Florida like you usually do."

"Nope, no spring break this year, your stuck with me" Damon assured his brother with a smirk as he headed for the door.

Today was their first prenatal class and Damon had to pick Elena up. Both were a little nervous as to what they would have to do but knew that this class would help them on the day of the delivery. As Damon drove up to the Gilbert house Elena came waddling out of the house with her big pregnant belly.

When they arrived at the class they realized that they were the youngest couple in the class but each couple seem to be just as nervous. As the walked across the room Elena felt very uncomfortable as a few of the expecting parents stared at them most likely because of their age.

Sensing Elena's uneasiness Damon reached out for her hand and grasped it tightly as he picked out a mat for them with his other. She gave his a slight smile as a thank you as he led her to a free spot on the floor.

"I feel like I'm on display, it's like they know what we did" Elena said quietly as she took a seat on the mat.

Damon gave a chuckle as he set the bag down and pulled out the pillow for Elena. As he helped her get comfortable he said, "Well I can assure you that all these people here are as guilty as we are."

Seeing how he was trying to cheer her up Elena gave a little giggle. "Thanks you."

"Your welcome" Damon said as he took a seat beside her and waited for the class to begin.

Standing up at the front of the class was an older lady by the name of Bree and as all the couples took their seats she began the class. "Good afternoon everyone I would like to start off today by having everyone introduce themselves and telling us how far along you are and if you now it is a boy or a girl."

As they went around the room Elena and Damon learned that most of the couples were in their twenties but other then them there was one other couple who were eighteen in the class. In the group two of the families were having boys, one was having a girl, one was having twins a boy and a girl and they other three were waiting for the birth to find out the sex. As Elena sat there she listened as the women or men introduce each other as husband and wife, fiancée or boyfriend and girlfriend Elena wondered just how she should explain her relationship with Damon to the class when they had yet to give it an official title.

So caught up in her own thought shes was unaware that it was their turn and Damon was doing the introduction for her. "Hi, I'm Damon" he said with a smile and Elena couldn't help but see at how some of the expecting mothers her staring at Damon and checking him out while he talked.

"This is… um my girlfriend Elena and we are 32 weeks and have decided to wait until the birth to find out the sex." He said with a smile and Elena couldn't help but smile at the thought about how Damon called her his girlfriend.

With a smile Bree thanked everyone for their introduction and then got right into discussing childbirth. "So do any of you have a birthing plan?"

One mother stuck her hand up has high as she could with a huge smile on her face. When Bree called on her the woman reached into her bag and pulled out a notebook. "We have everything written down to the minute!" she told the class.

"Oh my god" Elena said a little nervous since her and Damon hadn't written anything down for their birthing plan never mind a play by play.

"We have decided on a homebirth," the woman stated. "It is so much more peaceful then at a hospital. We have a midwife who is amazing and it's going to be all natural."

"She seems like the kind of parent who already has her kids graduation gown picked out" Damon whispered softly to Elena and she couldn't help but giggle as she stared at the woman holding a ten page birthing plan.

"Elena what about you?" Bree asked as she turned to face her.

Feeling the all eyes on her Elena cleared her throat, "Well I'm thinking drugs and as many as they can give me!" she said a serious tone. She got a few laughs from the other couples but the lady with the birth plan bible seemed very unpleased with Elena's answer.

"God intended childbirth to be natural. It is a gift created by God!" the lady snapped and everyone seemed taken back by her sudden outburst as Elena.

Damon glared at the woman who seemed to think she was a pro when it came to childbirth. "Well if you want to play the God card then lets put it this way. God created the guy who invented the epidural so I think the big guy upstairs is cool with it" Damon snapped back at the woman in a sort of polite tone.

The woman was a little taken back by Damon's response but left them alone for the rest of the class, which Elena was thankful for. Reaching her hand out she gave Damon's hand a tight squeeze to show him her appreciation. Damon smiled back and as he held her hand he caressed her hand with his thumb.

* * *

><p>As Elena lay on her back on the matt, Damon was sitting at her head watching the video on childbirth. As the woman on the screen started to scream and call out in pain Elena stared at the t.v screen totally terrified. Her eyes were wide in horror at the sight at what the woman on the t.v was going through, something she too would have to go through.<p>

The labor seemed like forever and the pain just seemed to get worse and worse for the woman. Gripping Damon's hand tightly she imagined how in a couple months she would have to go through that pain herself. "Oh my God!" Elena cried as she covered her face.

With a soothing hush sound Damon wrapped his arm around her and tried to comfort her. "It's alright," he told her as the woman on the screen continued to scream. Finally after what seemed like forever the sound of a baby's cry could be heard and then they saw the doctor holding a newborn baby boy.

"It over, you can look now" Damon told her as he pulled Elena's hands away from her face so that she could see the smile one the mothers face as she held her newborn baby for the first time.

The fear was still written all over Elena's face and while some of the mothers in the room started to go all gaga gaga or the baby Elena wasn't so quickly to forget about the pain that woman had been in. "No… No, no, no," Elena repeated over and over again as she shook her head. "No way I am not doing that!" she said out loud.

"Elena it's a bit late to change your mind now" Damon said with a chuckle.

"NO the little bug will just have to stay in here" she said as she touched her stomach. " I am not going to be ripped in two like that woman was!" Elena said as she shook her head.

"Elena everything alright?" Bree asked as came over to see how she was doing.

"Yeah, I've just decided I'm not having this baby! That is no beautiful miracle," Elena pointed out.

"Elena calm down" Bree said with a soothing voice as she rubbed Elena's shoulders. "You need to think about the big picture, the birth is just one day. After that you have the rest of your lives with your child."

As Bree comforted Elena, Damon stood behind them listening to them talk and found himself repeating Bree's statement over and over again in his head. "The birth is just one day. After that you have the rest of your lives with your child." Suddenly he felt like his whole world was coming crashing down on him.

* * *

><p>On the drive home, Damon was very quiet and practically just dropped Elena off and then left in a hurry. She found his behavior a little odd but figured the class was a little overwhelming with everything they had been told and just needed some time.<p>

When he got back to his house he spent a good half an hour just starring the big window in the main room looking out to the grounds on the property. Damon was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't even hear his brother enter the room and take a seat behind him on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Stefan finally said when Damon hadn't even flinched. "DAMON?"

Coming out of his thoughts Damon shook his head and turned to look at his brother who seemed worried about him. "I'm fine I'm just…"

Damon took a seat in the leather chair and bowed his head trying to think of what was happening in his life. "What the hell am I doing?" he mumbled.

Stefan was a little confused by the question, did he mean now, in life or with Elena? "I don't understand what you mean? What's going on?" Stefan asked his very troubled looking brother.

Looking up at his younger brother Damon let out a sigh, "I'm seventeen, how the hell am I suppose to take care of a kid when I'm only seventeen. I can hardly take care of myself."

"Damon what happened?" Stefan asked as his brother had a minor freak out.

"At seventeen I should be out partying, getting ready to graduate and maybe got to collage and parties not gong to birthing classes. Hell I should be on the beach right now making out with some hot blond in Florida!" Getting up from his seat he started to pace the floor. "How can one mistake ruin my whole life?"

"Damon I know it's not what you planned but life is not a straight path." Stefan told him.

"Save me the speech Stefan!" Damon said as he leaned against the fireplace. Biting his bottom lip Damon stared out the window again. "There is no way I'm ready for a kid," Damon said quietly as he shook his head.

Seeing the look in Damon's eyes Stefan knew that whatever he was thinking it wasn't good. Quickly Stefan got to his feet and moved to stand in front of his brother and was going to try and stop him from doing anything stupid. "Damon I know you, and you don't want you doing anything stupid. Whether you like it or not that part of your life is over."

Damon glared at his brother, he didn't like it when he told him what to do. Stefan had no idea what he was going through, he wasn't about to be responsible for another human life and whose sole job would be to protect that child and keep them safe. He new what he was thinking about was wrong and selfish but in a couple months his life was going to be revolving around the baby and life as he knew it would be over. Pushing passed Stefan, Damon headed to his room so that he could think without Stefan's judgy eyes watching him.

* * *

><p>It had been a couple days since Elena had seen or heard from Damon. She knew that their prenatal class had really shaken Damon up a bit and was probably having a little freak out but she had though by now he would of called her or stopped by. Usually he never went a day without checking up on her and making sure she and the little bug were all right.<p>

She had tried calling him a few times but his phone always went straight to voice mail. She didn't like the feeling she was getting from his absence and decided to go over to his house and check on him herself. She started to think, him dodging her calls and avoiding her had to do with maybe Damon having a change of heart. Maybe he didn't want to be in the baby's life and although the idea of his leaving her and the baby scared her, not knowing what he was thinking was terrifying her even more.

Jenna dropped her off at the Salvatore house and Elena did her best to act like nothing was wrong. The last thing she wanted was Jenna going off on Damon for thinking of backing out of taking care of the baby. Once Jenna drove away Elena took a deep breath and then knocked on the front door. Biting her bottom lip she played with the ends of her hair as she waited for someone to open the door. When she heard movement she prayed that it was Damon and that they could have a talk without everyone in the house knowing what was going on,

When the door open she came face to face with Stefan, they both smiled politely and then Elena's eyes moved to look behind Stefan hoping to see Damon behind him. "Is Damon here?" she asked without trying to show how worried she was about talking to him and why he was avoiding her.

"Ah he's probably in his room, hasn't really left his room in the last couple days" Stefan told her and allowed her to enter the house. Elena followed Stefan through the house and up the stairs towards Damon's room. Elena had never been in Damon's room before and was surprised as how neat and clean it was. He had a king size bed with high dark wood head and foot boards. As she followed Stefan into the room both were a little surprised and a little worried when they didn't see him. "Damon?" Stefan called out as he wondered into the ensuite bathroom. When it didn't seem like Stefan was having any luck she wondered around the room and over to his computer desk. She saw some papers on the desktop and started to flip through them.

Suddenly she came to one that made her heart stop for a moment. "Stefan!" Elena called out as she whipped around to find him. Stefan came out of the bathroom in a hurry at the sound of Elena's voice and ran over to her. Seeing the worried look on her face Stefan took the sheet of paper from her so he could get a better look at it.

Taking a seat at the desk and resting her hand on her baby bump she covered her mouth in shock and disbelief. This couldn't be happening she thought he wouldn't do this to me!

"He's gone," Stefan, said in a disappointing tone as he held a flight plan. "He's gone to Florida."


	21. Chapter 21

**Here is a little Canadian Thanksgiving treat!**

_Dear Diary, _

_From day one I had my doubts about Damon, I never saw him worthy of Elena and knew he would only cause trouble. Then he went and got her pregnant and changing her life forever. As the two spent time together my only concern was, what he would do to her. I told her to be careful and not to expect too much from him but Elena is always looking for the good in people. She wanted to believe that Damon had some good in him and that he would step up but the truth is Damon does what Damon wants._

_Now just like I knew Damon would he had Elena convinced that he would be there for her and the baby. Taking her shopping, buying stuff for the baby, picking baby names and cooking for her like he would do it for her every night from now on. Elena bought into it despite me telling her not to trust him, and that he would only leave her in the end._

_Now Damon has gone back to his own selfish ways and has left the rest of us to pick up the pieces and take care of Elena. He's acting like this baby only changes his life when it is going to affect everyone. All I can say is if Damon does have the nerve to just show up in Mystic Falls again he better be prepared for me to kick his sorry selfish ass!_

_Bonnie_

* * *

><p>"Okay, open this one next!" Caroline said all excited as she handed Elena a large square package wrapped in white wrapping paper with small little yellow duck all over it.<p>

Elena was sitting on the sofa at Caroline's house surrounded by friends and people from the town all there for Elena's baby shower courtesy of Caroline. Being the party planner of the town Caroline had been planning this party for the last couple months and wanted everything to be perfect. It was also a way to get Elena's mind off Damon whom she hadn't seen of heard from since he left for Florida two days ago.

Taking the package from Caroline, Elena pulled out the card to read whom it was from. "This one is from… Anna and a number of the cheerleaders" Elena said with a smile as she placed the package on her lap and started to peal off the paper.

"We all pitched in," Anna said with a smile.

Thanking her Elena ripped off the paper to reveal a baby monitor with dual receivers. Beside her Bonnie was making a list of all the gifts Elena got so that Elena could make thank you cards later. "Thank you so much!" Elena told her with a smile.

"I hope you don't plan to put one of those in my room" Jenna said as she came back into the family room after getting a drink from the kitchen.

"You don't want to get up at 2am?" Elena said with a giggle.

"That's your job honey" Jenna told her as she took a seat in one of the chairs beside Dr. Bennett.

"Trust me, if that baby really wants to get your attention it won't need the monitors. I know Bonnie had quite the pair of lungs when she was a baby."

"MOM!" Bonnie said as she started to blush in embarrassment.

"Alright, alright lets move on," Elena said with a laugh before any of them got a little carried away.

Picking up the next package she saw it was from Bonnie and gave her friend a big smile as she held the package. "This is from Bonnie!" Elena told everyone as she started to open it up. Her eyes widened when she saw what was inside. Slowly she pulled out a big quilt with all the letter of the alphabet on it. "Wow, Bonnie it's beautiful! Did you make this?"

"Yep, started making it a couple months after you told me" Bonnie told her friend and then reached out to hug her. "Thank you so much!" Elena told her and the two hugged each other tightly.

"Open mine next!" Caroline chirped as she handed Elena her present.

The bag was a pastel green with a picture of a bear on the front. "Wow this seems full" Elena said with a laugh as she held the large bag.

Caroline clapped her hand in excitement. "As Godmother I have to spoil the baby!"

"Hey who said you were the godmother?" Bonnie snapped with a giggle.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders and started to laugh as she watched Elena pull out the tissue paper. "Well lets see what we have… a baby bag." Elena said as she pulled out a blue stripe bag that was just the perfect size. As she held it up and showed it to everyone she could tell there was more inside the baby bag and then set it on her lap to unzip it.

She pulled the items out one by one and showed everyone in the room. "Pacifiers, bibs, a couple sleepers, wow Caroline you did spoil the baby," she said with a laugh as she pulled more stuff out. "Diapers! Theses will definitely come in handy, and there's is one more thing…" she said as she reached inside. As she pulled it out everyone made an aw sound. In Elena's hand she held a cute soft plush ladybug. Elena smiled as she held it in her hands.

"I had to buy it since you are always calling the baby the little bug!" Caroline said with a smile.

Elena smiled back but at the same time there was a little tear in her eye. "Little bug was the name Damon called the baby," she said softly to everyone.

"Oh my god Elena, I'm soo sorry" Caroline said regretting the ladybug.

"No no it's fine, I love it and hey the baby is still my little bug" Elena told her and stood up to give Caroline a hug. "Thank you Caroline, for everything" she told her and then both girls had tears in their eyes.

Seeing how emotional Elena as getting Jenna suggested they take a little break from the gifts. And maybe give Elena some space. With a nod many of the girls got up and made their way to the kitchen to get some snacks while Jenna, Bonnie and Caroline comforted Elena.

* * *

><p>The hot sun beamed down on the beach in Florida while many of the spring break kids ran around enjoying the time away from school. some had rented a cabanas for the day and were enjoying the warm sun and water while relaxing with a cold beer. As the music blared a young blonde wrapped her arms around her spring break fling and started to kiss the back of his neck while her fingers played with his dark hair.<p>

"Did you miss me?" the guy asked her as he pulled her onto his lap and cupped her face to kiss her lips. The girl let out a giggle as she kissed him liking very much where this was going. His hands trailed up her thighs slowly as she wrapped her legs around him. "So when are you going to tell me your name, why so mysterious?" she whispered against his lips.

"Mystery is what makes it so much fun and hot!" he told her as he kissed her again.

"I'll tell you my name," she told him as she tried to get him to give up his.

"I thought it was angel?" he said with a smirk.

Suddenly there was a chuckle coming from behind them as someone else entered the cabana. "Angel that is the best pick up line you could think of to get into her pants!" he said as he took a swig of his beer.

"What the hell do you want Damon, I'm kinda in the middle of something," The guy said with a very annoyed tone.

"Yes and your little friend here is only here because she think this is your cabana." Damon said.

"This isn't yours" the girl said a little confused.

"No it's not sweetheart, your boy Logan here works as a truck driver who just so happen to have a stop here in Miami for the day." Damon told her with a smile on his face.

"Oh… so this is your cabana?" she said as she got up and started to walk towards Damon. Logan sat there in complete shock as the girl he was just hitting on was now moving on to Damon.

"Yes and right now you are trespassing" he told her and pointed to towards the exit. The girl gave Damon a very apologetic look and then ran out of the cabana.

As the girl left Logan gave his friend a glare as he got up from his seat. "You are such a dick you know that!" he snapped at his friend as he grabbed his own beer. "And by the way, this is a public beach she isn't trespassing." Logan told him.

"Well she didn't figure that out" Damon told him.

"I thought you said you came down here to get laid?" Logan asked as he peeked his head out of the cabana looking for another girl he could flirt with.

"No I said I came here to get away and clear my head" Damon told him.

"By getting laid!" Logan said turning back to his friend. Damon stared at his friend and shrugged his shoulders while finishing the last of his beer. "Well I did come down here to get laid and I invited you because I though you would be a good wing man not the celibacy police. I only have a 24 hours before I have to get back on the road and I was hoping I wouldn't have to crash in your hotel room for the night!"

"So you were trying to get laid in MY cabana" Damon said.

"Somebody should, I mean what happen to you man? This isn't the Damon I knew at school last year."

"A lot has happened since you graduated" Damon pointed out.

"Yea well I miss the old carefree Damon" Logan stated and then left the cabana on a mission Damon could only guess was to find a new sleeping partner.

* * *

><p>As the night came the partying continued at a cottage on the beach but now with music and a bonfire. Girls danced around in their little bikinis while the guys drank beer and tried their best to hook up. When Damon and Logan arrived many of the girls dancing took notice.<p>

"See this is what I'm talking about, you and I walking in and then we become the magnets." Logan said with a smile as he grasped Damon's shoulder as they walked towards the bar. Damon took a seat and grabbed a beer while Logan gazed around the party for a girl he fancied. "So I say neither of us leaves here without a piece of candy!" Logan told him with a smile.

Rolling his eyes Damon took a drink and didn't bother to give Logan an answer. As the two hung around the bar Logan had tired numerous of times to get a girls attention but never got one to give him the time of day. "I can't seem to get one to bite" Logan said with frown.

"Maybe it's the way you compare them to food, objects, animals and a free bed for the night" Damon told him. Logan just kind of glared at his friend not thinking that was the problem at all. Just then a girl came over to join the boys, pushing her blonde highlighted hair away from her face she leaned against the bar eyeing Damon with her piercing blue eyes. "Hey," she said with a smile.

Damon turned to look at the blonde cutie and smile back; she had on a red bikini top and short jean shorts with flip-flops. Logan had tired to get the girl's attention but she had no interest in him and instead kept her back to him while never taking her eyes off Damon. Giving up Logan took off hoping he would have more luck somewhere else.

"Wanna pass me a beer?" she asked him as she took a seat next to Damon. Without saying a word Damon reached across the counter for one and then handed it over.

"You seem different from everyone else here?" she told him as she moved in closer.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"You're not trying to hit on or take a girl home." She told him.

"Things are complicated" Damon told her then took a drink while he watched the girl read between the lies of what he was saying.

"You already have a girl huh"

"Kind of…"he told her.

"But I take it she's not here"

"You guessed right," he said.

"I'm Jules" she told him and held out her hand.

"Damon," he said as he shook her hand.

"Well Damon if you ask me you don't look like you wants to be here," she told him.

"I thought I did… I thought I wanted to let loose and fool around a bit."

"But you can't, or your conscious won't let you" she said as she tapped her fingers on her beer bottle. "She must be some special girl."

"She is… and I don't deserve her," Damon said as he took another drink. "I knocked her up when we barely knew each other, she should hate me for ruining her life but instead she wants us to find a way to make it work. She'll make an amazing mother but I don't think I'm cut out for all that stuff. Maybe me leaving is the best thing for them both."

"So you came here to Florida" Jules said stating the obvious.

"Yep doing what I do best," Damon told her with a smile.

"And what's that?" she asked with a giggle.

"Getting into trouble, breaking hearts and screwing girls and being a first rate jackass" he told her and clanked their bottles together.

"Well that's not what I see," she told him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, sure you were an ass for leaving her but you came here planning to fool around but I take it from the time you got here you haven't slept or fooled around with any girls, in fact I think the whole time you have been here you've done nothing but think of her."

"I left her… so I'm a jack ass nothing else mattes" Damon pointed out.

"You were scared, Hell if I got pregnant I would of left town as well. You came here because this is what you use to do, but maybe this isn't the type of life you want anymore. Maybe this was a way to see if partying and screwing a new girl every night is worth giving up her and your baby"

"You think?" Damon asked her.

"Honey, I'm hot and from the moment we started talking not once did you look down at my boobs so your either gay or in love" Jules said with a laugh. "Now I say you finish up that drink of yours and then get on a plane back to wherever she is."

* * *

><p>The rain was coming down pretty hard in Mystic Falls tonight as Elena found herself even more tired because of it. She hadn't said much since her baby shower the day before and did her best not to bring up Damon's name much like everyone around her. Bonnie was so determined to show Elena she didn't need Damon that the girls enjoyed picking through nursery patterns to go in the baby's room.<p>

Lying on her bed Elena hugged the ladybug Caroline had given her over her baby bump as she stared out at the rain on her window. She had always found rain and even thunderstorms to be so calming and relaxing. While most kids had been afraid of them Elena found herself having the best sleeps during thunderstorms.

Today would mark the third day since she had seen Damon and a part of her wanted her to stop reminding herself of it because if he was the type of guy to run out on her now then he wasn't the type of guy she wanted around her little bug anyway.

Slowly she found herself starting to dose off to sleep just as she heard a knock at the front door. Knowing Jenna or Jeremy would get it and that it would of taken her hours just to get down there because of the big pregnant belly she just laid they're cuddling the ladybug.

She could hear voices and by the sound of it Jenna wasn't happy by the visitor at all. While the other voice seemed calm and quiet Jenna's was anything but quiet, in fact Elena was sure that her aunt was actually yelling at whom ever had knocked at the door. Finally curiosity had gotten the best of her and Elena rolled herself out of the bed. It took a few tries but she managed and then headed for the door, leaving the ladybug on her bed.

"Please I just want to talk to her," the voice begged and as Elena heard the voice she stopped in her tracks. It was Damon.

"I think you have cause enough damage!" Jenna snapped at him.

"Please I just want five minutes! I just want to talk" Damon pleaded.

Elena was standing at the top of the stairs hiding against the wall as Jenna and Damon argued about him seeing her. A part of her wanted to hear him out but after everything he had put her through how was she to know if he meant any of it. He could say he was sorry to day and then next thing she knows he's on a plane to timbuktu.

"Please Jenna I just want to say I'm sorry…" Damon told her while he stood in the doorway soaking wet in his leather jacket.

"Well maybe I don't want to see you!" Elena said loudly as she started to descend down the stairs.

"Elena…" Damon said when he saw her for the first time.

"Please Damon just go!" she told him. "You made your choice now you deal with it!" she told him and then slammed the door in his face.

"I'm not leaving until I can talk to you!" he yelled through the door.

"Well then I hope you like the rain because you will be out there for a long time!" she yelled back at him through the door and then without a word to Jenna headed back upstairs to her room and shut the door.

Staring at the closed door Damon had hoped she would of opened it up but she didn't so just as he had promised he took a seat on the front step as the rain started to come down even harder because he wasn't leaving until she agreed to talk to him.

Two hours had passed and just has the rain had not given up, neither had Damon as he hadn't moved from his spot on the front porch. As Jenna was getting ready to got to bed she passed the front door and looked out the window and saw a wet and cold Damon still sitting there. She found herself feeling sorry for him, he obviously knew had made a mistake and wanted to show Elena that.

So with a sigh Jenna made her way up the stairs and knocked out Elena's door softly. As she opened it she found Elena lying on her bed holding the ladybug and staring up at the ceiling. "Damon is still outside" Jenna told her.

This news shocked Elena and got herself to sit up straight on the bed. "What?"

"He hasn't moved from his spot on the porch. Maybe you should give him a chance to explain," Jenna told her.

"Sitting out in the rain doesn't mean he isn't going to take off again," Elena told her.

"I know, but it's a start" Jenna told her and then left Elena's room. "Something to think about."

Outside Damon hugged himself trying to stay warm in his leather jacket as his jeans were drenched and his shoes were full of water. Shaking his head he tried to get some of the water out of his jet-black hair but it didn't seem to matter as the rain came down harder and harder. He knew there was a good chance he would be out here all night but figured he deserved it after what he put her through.

Just then he saw the porch light come on and then front door open. He turned his head to see who it was and saw Elena standing there with towels in her hand. The two stared at each other for moment without saying anything. Finally Elena broke the silence, "Well I'm not coming out there to get you so you better just come in," she told him.

Quickly Damon got to his feet and hurried inside desperately wanting some warmth. As he stepped inside Elena handed him a big towel so he could wrap it around himself and dry off while she shut the door behind him.

"You're crazy you know that! You could of caught pneumonia" Elena lectured him as she left him standing at the front door while she went to get some of Jeremy's clothes from the laundry for Damon to wear.

As she returned she handed the over to him. "I'll put your clothes in the dryer" she told him as she motioned for him to change. With a nod Damon removed his shirt showing off his wet six-pack. He then removed his shoes, socks and jeans. Elena held up the towel while he started to remove his boxers and put on some new ones. Taking his wet clothes she waddled to the laundry room and threw them in the dryer.

When she returned to found Damon in the family room staring at all the baby shower gifts with a sad face expression. "You had the baby shower?"

"Yea we had it yesterday" Elena told him with an annoyed tone.

"How did it go?"

"Oh it went swell! I was the talk of the town seeing as you took off" Elena told him angrily.

Ashamed of that Damon looked down at his feet, "I'm sorry I never should of left you" he told her.

"No you shouldn't have!" she snapped back at him. "But in a way I'm glad you decided to leave now instead of after the baby came" she told him.

Hearing this Damon bit his lip and tried to keep it together. What ever she threw at him he deserved and if she made the decision that she didn't want him around their child he would deserve that too but he wasn't about to lose her or the little bug without a fight.

"I screwed up, I pulled a typical Damon, I freaked out and ran while leaving everyone else to deal and clean up my mess," Damon told her. "I panicked, suddenly my whole life was all planned out and everything I ever knew was over."

Elena said nothing she just kept her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"I took off to go to Florida to have one last hurrah before I would have to give up everything I have ever known. I tried to party and live care free but the whole time I was there Elena," he said as he took the few steps to be closer to her, "the whole time I never stopped thinking about you or our little bug. As much as I wanted to fool around and party it wasn't me anymore."

Staring up at him, Elena rubbed her eyes "Damon you're not the only one scared, I too am terrified. I never expected that this was going to be my life, but I can't run Damon." She told him as she touched her stomach.

"Elena I will do what ever you want I will spend the rest of my life proving to you that you and our little bug mean everything to me." He told her as he caressed her face and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm so, so sorry I left you" Damon told her with a tear in his eyes. "Please give me another chance," he pleaded desperately because he didn't want to lose her.

She now had tears in her eyes and she let out a sniffle. "Damon you need to promise your not going to take off again," she told him.

"I won't I promise" he told her.

"I mean it Damon! If you leave again then thats it. I will not be someone you can be with and then leave when it is no longer convenient for you or you get bored of us" Elena told him. "You leave again and there is no coming back!"

"I swear Elena, I'm not going anywhere," he told her. "Please…"

"You hurt me Damon…" she told him.

"I'm so sorry" he said with tears in his eyes. "I'll do anything you want!"

"Okay," she said with a nod.

"Okay?"

"I will give you one last chance," she told him.

"Thank you" he said happily and gave Elena a tight hug. "You and our little bug are my life now and are all that matters to me." He told her as she pulled away and looked into Elena's eyes while wiping away her tears. Their eyes connected and neither said another word. While Damon's hand move to run through her hair Elena had her hands on his chest. She felt safe and secure with him and could tell by the look in his eyes that he was telling the truth; he wouldn't do anything to hurt her again and run.

Slowly their lips got closer and closer to each other until they touched and immediately sparks flew. The kiss was slow and passionate, one of security and full of promises. Their relationship may have started because of the little bug but over time real feelings took form and meant just as much as their little bug. When Elena kissed Damon she felt at home.

When he pulled away Damon had a worried look on his face, "How bad does everyone in town hate me."

"Yeah your not that popular, Bonnie especially will kick our ass!" she told him with a giggle before leaning in for another kiss and wrapping her arms around him.


	22. Chapter 22

**so after two every emotional chapters I thought I would had one that is fun and full of Damon and Elena preparing for their little bug. hope you like it! :)**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's getting close and while I'm nervous and terrified about going through labor, at the same time I am getting very excited about finally meeting our little bug more and more. Damon too is getting pretty excited and has even started to paint the nursery and get everything ready for the baby. We picked a pale yellow shade for the room; it would go well for either a boy or girl. Over the last couple weeks Damon has done everything he possibly could for me, he still feels really guilty about leaving and is trying so hard to make p for it._

_I'm 35 weeks now, so the baby is about 18 inches long and 5 ¼ pounds. I've noticed that the little bug doesn't move around as much because he or she is getting so big but I do feel the odd kick here and there. The kidneys is now fully develops and most of the physical developments are now completed. Over the next few weeks our little bug will start to put on more weight so who knows how big the baby will be when I deliver. _

_Elena_

* * *

><p>It was a pretty loud Saturday afternoon at the Gilbert house while Elena sat in the kitchen preparing a little snack for herself; pickles included. With a sandwich and a bowl of pickles in hand she made her way to the couch and lay down. Her baby bump was getting bigger by the day and now she couldn't see her own feet when standing.<p>

Trying to get comfortable wasn't easy but anything was better then standing on her feet since her back killed. Lying on her back and propped up by a pillow Elena balanced the bowl of pickles on her big round belly while she ate her sandwich. Every once in a while she would hear the sound of a hammer banging upstairs knowing that Damon and Stefan were working hard to finished the nursery.

Just then there was a knock at the front door and in walked Bonnie. Seeing as Elena wasn't able to move around as quickly everyone did their best to make it easier for her so she didn't have to get up all the time. With a smile Bonnie entered the family room and joined Elena. "Well don't you look comfortable," Bonnie said with a giggle as she saw the way she was balancing her lunch on her baby bump.

"I wouldn't call any position comfortable right now but at least my back isn't in too much pain at the moment" Elena said as she shifted her body a bit.

Bonnie smiled at her friend while she took a seat on the couch across from Elena. She could hear the noises upstairs and the muffled voices but wasn't quiet sure what it was. Elena noticed Bonnie eyeing the stairs and knew she was wondering what was happening.

"Damon and Stefan are upstairs putting the nursery together," Elena told her. She then saw the smile from her friend's face fade when Damon's name was mentioned. Since Damon had returned Bonnie was not as forgiving as Elena had been. In fact Bonnie had done her best to ignore Damon or make sure she wasn't alone with him to ensure she didn't say anything she might regret. Although she herself would like nothing better then give Damon a piece of her mind she kept mum about her feelings so as not to upset Elena.

"I see…" Bonnie said with a forced smile.

"Don't worry about Damon" Elena told her friend.

"Don't worry I can play nice" Bonnie insisted. "I trust you and if you think Damon will behave and step up I will trust you" Bonnie told her honestly.

Finishing off the last of her pickles Elena suggested they go up and see the nursery. "I'm not suppose to be around the paint fumes for too long but I quick look won't hurt" Elena said as she worked on pushing herself off the couch to a standing position. Bonnie helped her out a bit and followed behind Elena as she waddled on up the stairs. "God these back pains are awful!"

As the two made their way up the stairs they could hear the two brothers bickering like old times as they got the nursery ready. "It's fine and unless you point it out Elena, she won't even notice it" they heard Damon say with confidence.

"I won't notice what?" Elena said as she entered the room with her arms crossed and eyes watching Damon very closely. Both Damon and Stefan spun around to see Elena and Bonnie standing in the doorway watching the them. Both had yellow paint splatters all over them, it seemed there might be more paint on them then on the walls.

"Ah nothing sweetie!" Damon said with a smile as wrapped an arm around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Elena gave him a smile as he leaned in to give her a kiss but her eyes were busy looking around the nursery wondering what Stefan and Damon could have been discussing. It didn't take her that long until her eyes settled on the white bookshelf on the wall next to the window. "That shelf isn't straight," she told him.

Rolling his eyes Damon backed away and glared at Stefan, "You showed her didn't you!" he blamed. With a grin Stefan put his hands up in defense and shook his head.

"No, but I told you," Stefan said as he moved towards the white shelf and started to take it down.

"Come on it's fine, it's not like I'm gonna sit the baby on the shelf!" Damon pointed out but after seeing the look on Elena's face he went over to help his brother out.

"Thank you" Elena said with a smile as she watched the brothers' work. "This is just one less thing I have to worry about once the baby comes," she said as she rubbed her big belly. "We still have a list of stuff we have to do before the baby comes."

"Don't worry everything will be fine" Damon assured her.

As Elena watched Damon straightened up the shelf she placed her hands on her back as the pain in her back increased. "We still have to get a crib, a car seat and we still haven't settled on a name!"

"And it will get done" Damon said as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry!"

"Don't worry! Damon the baby will be here within a month and we have nothing!" Elena cried in panic. "Plus I can't see my feet and this back pain is ruining what little sleep I manage to get!"

Damon just smiled as he saw Elena having a little freak out. Running his hands through her hair he smile, "Look we can go get a crib and car seat this weekend if you like and trust me we are pretty prepared for this baby, your room is overflowing with stuff and we have read those pregnancy book front cover to back. All you need to do is relax and enjoy the rest of the ride"

"Enjoy the ride! Easy for you to say, your not carrying the little bug" Elena snapped with a glare.

"Sweetie if I could I would carry the little bug but as it is I'm not built that way" he said with a smile.

Elena stared at Damon for a moment and then suddenly an idea, "You really feel that way?" Elena asked him as she put her hands in his and swung them back and forth.

"Of course I do" Damon told her.

"Good!" Elena said a chirpy and spun on her heels and left the nursery with a bit of a skip in her step.

Damon stood there in confusion for a moment and then turned to look at Stefan he seems a little worried about what Elena was up to. "That didn't sound like a good, good?" Damon asked Stefan who just seemed to fear for whatever Elena had plan for Damon.

* * *

><p>Later that night Jenna was having a little dinner party and since Damon was still trying to get back into Jenna's good books he offered to cook the dinner. He cooked up a Turkey Enchilada Casserole while Jenna sat at the island watching him and munching on some carrots. "Thanks for this," she told him.<p>

"No problem" Damon said with a smile as he threw the oven mitts on the counter.

"You know if you keep feeding me like this it will make being mad at you for abandoning my niece that much harder."

"That's the plan," Damon told her as he allowed her to get a taste of his butternut squash soup. "Have you seen Elena by any chance?" Damon asked since he hadn't seen her at all since their conversation in the nursery.

"Nope, not since this morning. She did call and said she would be here though," Jenna said as she got up and started to cut up some bread for the dinner.

Shrugging his shoulders Damon left the kitchen and joined Jeremy in the family room where he was playing video games. Without saying anything he grabbed a controller and the two started playing. "So do you know who your aunt is trying to impress with this dinner?" Damon asked him.

"Yeah it's my history teacher Mr. Saltzman. She doesn't think we know but she doesn't hang around him just to talk about my grades" Jeremy said without taking his eyes off the video game.

Suddenly a phone vibrated and Jeremy pause the game to check his phone. Damon who was on a bit of a roll wasn't impressed when Jeremy stopped to talk to some girl. "So who is she?" Damon asked.

"Just some girl" Jeremy said with little emotion as he got back to the game.

"Is she hot?" Damon asked.

"Yeah but I'm not sure I should get involved with anyone given what happen with Vicky" Jeremy told him.

"I say go for it!" Damon told him.

Jeremy scoffed and shook his head, "Yeah like I'm gonna take advice from the guy who knocked up my sister and then skipped town for the beach."

"So I don't have the best record, in my defense I came back" Damon told him.

"It'll take a little more then that," Jeremy told him still staring straight at the t.v screen.

As the two continued to play the front door opened and in walked Elena, Bonnie and Stefan. When Damon saw them he set down the controller and eyed the three. Both Elena and Bonnie had smiled on their faces while Stefan was giving his brother an apologetic look. "What's going on?" Damon asked.

"I tried to stop them!" Stefan blurted out as he entered the family room.

Elena smiled and had Bonnie set a big black bag down on the couch that he noticed she had carried in. Seeing the smiles on Elena and Bonnie's faces was starting to make him a little nervous and, by this point both Jeremy and Jenna were interested to see where this was going.

"Remember how you said that if you could carry our little bug you would?" Elena said reminding him of their last conversation.

"Yes…" Damon said a little more nervous then he was when she first walked in the door.

"Well now you can!" Elena said with a smile.

"What?"

With a giggle Bonnie unzipped the black bag and pulled out a RealCare Pregnancy Profile Simulator. It was a pregnancy vest that would replicate the third trimester of a pregnancy. Holding it up Bonnie showed it off to everyone in the room and watched the wide eyes and jaw drop on Damon's face.

"With RealCare Pregnancy Profile Simulator you too can get an idea of what it is like to be pregnant" Elena said with a huge smile on her face. "Our prenatal instructor Bree allowed me to borrow one."

While Damon sat there still in shock Jeremy was practically on the floor from laughing so hard. "Oh that is awesome!" Jeremy laughed.

"Your not serious right? You're not going to make me walk around in that?" Damon asked her.

"Yep!" she said as she got Bonnie to hand over the vest. "For the next 24 hours you will experience what I am going through.

"No… no I am not wearing that!" Damon said as he shook his head and refused to take the vest from Bonnie.

"Come on Damon you gave me the idea!" Elena told him.

"I was just trying to be supportive," Damon explained. "I didn't actually want to be the one pregnant!"

"I just want you to wear it for 24 hours." Elena pleaded as she moved to stand beside Damon and rubbed his shoulders.

"Told you he couldn't do it!" Bonnie said sounding very pleased with herself. "He's just all talk. There is no way he can handle what a woman goes through."

"That's not what I said!" Damon snapped at her.

"Alright I was right! Cough it up Stefan!" Bonnie said pleased with herself and held out her hand. "Twenty bucks please!"

"Wait were you betting on me?" Damon asked as he saw Stefan reaching into his wallet.

"Yep and you just proved I was right!" Bonnie said.

Glaring at her Damon got to his feet and grabbed the pregnancy vest and started to put it on. Elena clapped with excitement and then helped Damon put on the vest. "I knew you would do it," she said with a smile.

"I give him five hours tops!" Jeremy said putting his money into the bet.

"I'll say ten!" Jenna chirped in.

"I said fifteen hours" Stefan added.

"He'll go twenty hours!" Elena said adding her twenty bucks into the bet.

"Wait you betting against me!" Damon said shocked at Elena's guess.

"Hey I think you'll do better then they think but there is no way you will wear it for 24 hours" Elena said with a smile.

"Alright then I want to make this a little more interesting!" Damon said as he stood there in the pregnancy vest and getting use to the extra weight. "If I win and make it 24 hours then I get to pick the name boy or girl!"

Seeing how high he was putting the stakes Elena thought long and hard about the bet. For the last couple months they had been trying to choose names but couldn't seem to decide on any. She thought long and hard about the idea of giving up giving the name to the baby but knew Damon wasn't going to give it some freaky name. After thinking about it long and hard she let out a sigh, "Alright deal… you get to pick the name if you can last 24 hours, if not I do!"

"So we have a deal?" he asked her as he stuck out his hand.

Biting her bottom lip and giving it one last thought she stuck out her hand to make it official. "Deal!"

With a smile Damon eyed his closely, "This is going to be fun!" he told her and then left the room feeling pretty good about winning the bet. How hard could it be to walk around in a pregnancy vest for 24 hours?

* * *

><p>(Four hours in)<p>

It was ten o'clock and Damon was feeling pretty good about himself. He had a little back pain but nothing he couldn't handle. After Jenna's dinner party he stuck around the house with Elena to watch a movie. Every so often Elena would ask how he was doing and when Damon said fine she would just smile.

"I'm thinking Diesel" Damon said with a smirk figuring he could have a little fun with this.

"What?"

"If it's a boy" Damon clarified with a grin and saw that Elena was horrified by the idea.

"Really you want to name our child after oil?" she asked him a little worried she had made a huge mistake in giving up power on the name if Damon won.

"I think it's cool, or Indigo for a girl" he added just to get her even more nervous.

Nodding her head Elena sat quietly hopping to god Damon lost before he named their child after something like oil.

* * *

><p>(Six hours in)<p>

For like the millionth time Damon turned from side to side in bed. It was one in the morning and he still couldn't sleep because of the damn pregnancy vest. Letting out groan he got to his feet and started to pace his bedroom trying to tire himself out. His back was killing him and he couldn't seem to get comfortable. He had thought sleeping would be the easy part but he was so wrong. This wasn't going to be as easy as he had thought.

* * *

><p>(Fourteen hours in)<p>

Getting up in the morning Damon found himself moving around a lot slower then usual. It took him a good five minutes to descend down the stairs not to mention he was exhausted after a sleepless night. Hearing the front door bell go Damon let out a groan as he placed a hand on his lower back and made his way to the foyer. Before he got there Elena opened up the door and smiled up at Damon.

"Hey, how's it going?" She asked him with a smile as she leaned in for a quick kiss. Their kiss was a little awkward considering not only did they have Elena's bump as an obstacle but they also Damon's pregnancy vest bump.

Damon did his best to hide the pain he was in as he kissed her and allowed her to come into the house. "I'm good, slept like a baby" he lied.

"Hmm" was all Elena could say as she eyed Damon and his body language. She tried to sense any hints that he was in pain and couldn't stand to be in the pregnancy vest but couldn't see any.

"Good!" Elena said with a smile as she made her way into the main room and took a seat on the couch.

Damon stayed behind and once Elena was out of his sight he let out a groan of pain that he had been holding in. Stefan came bouncing down the stairs and eyes his brother closely as he stood against the wall in the hallway. "Everything okay?"

"No" he said in a painful groan. "I'm in hell right now and I still have ten hours to go" he told his brother.

"Hey all you have to do is make it one more hour and then I win the bet," Stefan told him.

"Oh shut up" Damon snapped at his brother and then pushed off the wall and made his way into the main room to join Elena.

* * *

><p>(Eighteen hours in)<p>

"Do I really have to do this?" Damon asked her as they sat in the parking lot of the mall.

"You promised me," Elena told him as she hopped out of the car. After hiding out in the house for most of the morning Elena dragged Damon out with the excuse that they still needed to get a crib. He had tried to convince her that they could go the next day but Elena told him he should experience what she does on a regular bases. As Elena moved around to the driver's side of the car she watched as Damon sat there trying to prolong the inevitable. "Come on Damon" she said she opened up the driver side door for him with a smile on her face.

"Your enjoying this aren't you?" Damon asked her as he hopped out the car very slowly trying to feel as little pain as possible.

As the two headed for the baby store Damon kept his head down praying that they wouldn't run into anyone at school. The last thing he needed was photos of him wearing their pregnancy vest getting around all over school that he still had to attend for the next couple months before graduation.

When they walked in the front door a bell went off and Damon cursed not pleased as everyone in the store turned to look at them. As they made their way over to the cribs Elena was so focused on choosing a crib that she didn't notice Damon was trying to hide in the corner. Yet he didn't hide good enough because on of the employees came over with a friendly smile on her face. "Hi can I…. oh" she said when she saw the pregnancy bump on Damon.

"What are you looking at?" he snapped at her angrily.

Elena couldn't help but smile at how uncomfortable Damon was about his current appearance while the sales lady openly stared at the fake baby bump. "Be nice Damon," Elena said as she came up and slid her hand in with his. At first Elena thought Damon would be too angry that she was making him do this and would push her away but instead he took her hand and gave her a tight squeeze. "We're here for a crib, but I'm not sure which one we should consider."

The sales lady finally pulled her eyes away from Damon and smiled at Elena. "Sure I can show you our selection. We have the traditional crib designs offering simple, classic beauty in the nursery and superior safety for your baby. The boutique style crib is luxurious and unique and will add style to any nursery. We also have modern style cribs that add a contemporary look to the nursery."

Walking around and checking out the different cribs both Damon and Elena were amazed by the selection they had. While Elena made her way around to see all of the cribs Damon stayed back and leaned against one of the dressers. The sales lady came to stand beside Damon and could only smile at him.

"You know my husband would never do this, you must be something special to be willing to walk around like that."

"Yeah being a nice guy is what got me in this position" Damon scoffed before shaking his head and waddling over to help Elena pick one.

* * *

><p>(Twenty hours in)<p>

After a couple hours of shopping in hell they arrived back at the Salvatore boarding house. They had decided on an Espresso convertible crib that would be able to be turned into a bed when needed. As Damon collapsed on the couch Elena smiled. "You know Damon it means a lot that you came out with me today" she told him as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Did you want something to drink?"

"Yeah a soda would be nice," he told her as he shut his eyes in exhaustion.

"Okay I'll be right back" she told him and then waddled out go the room.

Once she was gone Damon's eyes shot open and he quickly started to unstrap the pregnancy vest. He still had three hours to go but he could no longer feel anything but pain so he needed a minute of freedom.

"What are you doing?" came Stefan's voice.

Damon's head shot around to see his brother and then let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god, can you guard that door to the kitchen and let me know when Elena comes back?" Damon asked him as he pointed to the door Elena had just gone into.

"I don't think this was part of the bet?" Stefan said as he watched his brother remove the vest and toss it on the floor.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her, and when I win I'll cut you in on my winnings" he told him.

With a shrug Stefan agreed and went off to guard the door while Damon enjoyed a moment without the vest on. "God this feels so much better," he said with a sigh.

Damon was so caught up in enjoying the feeling without the vest that he shut his eyes to take the moment to relax. He was so comfortable and exhausted that he didn't notice Elena come waddling in through the other door from the kitchen and enter the family room.

Seeing the pregnancy vest lying on the floor while Damon sat on the couch with his eyes close she slowly walked up behind him. "God, I so needed this" Damon said with a sigh. "Let know when she is coming and I can put that stupid thing back on" he told Stefan.

When Stefan turned to answer he almost jumped as he saw Elena standing beside Damon with a grin on her face. Elena stared at Stefan for a moment, who gave her an apologetic look before he ducked out of the room.

"Any sign of her?" Damon asked, his eyes till shut.

"Oh she's back" Elena said in an amused tone and watched as Damon jumped out off the couch and quickly picked up the pregnancy belt to put it back on. "Oh no, no, no" Elena told him as she watched him try to quickly slip the vest back on. "You lose, I win!"

"It was only for a second," Damon said trying to give himself an excuse.

"Hey, I can't unstrap this puppy" Elena pointed out as she rubbed her big pregnant belly.

With a sigh Damon accepted defeat and collapse back on the couch once he tossed the vest aside once again. "Alright you win" Damon told her and watched as Elena clapped her hands all excited. "I don't know how you do it but I totally respect what you have to deal with everyday" he told her as he reached for her hand and brought her down to sit next to him.

Elena smile as Damon held her hand and kissed her fingers while making eye contact. "After less then 24 hours I couldn't handle it and yet you have done it months. Your amazing you know that," he told her honestly. "So twenty hours I guess that make you the winner? You get the cash and you get to choose a name for our little bug."

"Yes I do!" she said with a smile.

"So what names have you decided on?" Damon asked her as the two cuddled on the couch together.

"I have a few ideas"

"And…"

Elena grinned as she looked up at Damon, "and you'll have to wait an find out!"

"WHAT!" Damon said in shock as he realized she was going to keep the names to herself for the time being. "You're killing me here" he told her.

Elena just let out a giggle as she leaned forwards and gave him a tender kiss. "You'll find out soon enough," she told him as their fingers intertwined.

Damon just smiled at her and said "I figured since you have done an amazing job providing a safe and comfortable home for our little bug over the last eight months you deserve to have a little fun torturing me" he told her. "All the names you have suggested have been great so I trust you to pick the perfect name."

"Thank you" she told him with a smile.

"Just promise me one thing…" he asked her and he saw the confusion on her face. "Please don't name out child Diesel or Indigo," he pleaded.

Elena couldn't help but laugh and cuddle up closer to him as he wrapped his arm around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Deal!"


	23. Chapter 23

_Dear Diary,_

_So as I enter my 38th week in my pregnancy I know that meeting our little bug may only be days away. I'm gone to see Dr. Bennett many times over the last few weeks and everything seems to be going just as planned. Little bug is healthy and now we just have to wait until he or she is ready to make their debut into this world._

_Damon has the nursery all finished and has set up the crib. Now all we need to do is wait and see if we have a boy or girl to see if we have blue or purple accents in the room. Right now we have many of the gifts from the baby shower displayed in the nursery. The quilt Bonnie made is hanging over the crib and Caroline's Lady bug is sitting in the crib along with a few blankets. On the far side on the room there is the changing table and bookshelf. On the bookshelf were the first and second ultrasound photographs that Damon had framed along with a photo of Damon and I from when we were in Atlanta. As I stare at the photo of us I can't help but think of our kiss real kiss. I mean sure we kissed at camp but this kiss was different there were feelings involved. I always smile when I think of that trip we took._

_While we await the arrival of our little bug we are also getting ready for the school year to come to an end. There are a lot of end of the year events happening and one of them being Damon's prom. Now he hasn't mentioned about whether he wants to go or not but I know that he has been nominated for prom king. I know he may not want to go for my sake but being as this is his last year in high school he should still have those high school experiences._

_Elena_

* * *

><p>Posters were plastered all over of the school for students to vote for the prom king and queen for the senior prom. Katherine was taking the competition very serious and doing what ever she could to get the votes. The way she saw it, prom queen was hers and for the last four years Katherine was convince that title was hers.<p>

As she walked down the hall, her high heels clicked and her body swayed. Wearing tight blue jeans and a blood red corset top she passed girls who wished they were her and boys who wanted nothing more then to get to know her even better. Yet unfortunately for them Katherine Pierce was only really interested in one person. Someone she could no longer have and it was that reason she found herself wanting him even more.

She caught sight of him by his locker and with a devilish smile she made her way over to him. She leaned her body against the locker and waited for him to finish putting books away. As he set a textbook on the top shelf of his locker he turned his head and glared at her but said nothing.

"What, Elena won't even let you say hello to me anymore?" Katherine said with a smirk. "Come on Damon you can't stay away from me forever."

"It's sad how much you think I care about you" Damon told her as he shut his locker.

"Fine you may not care about me but I know you better then anyone" Katherine said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And I know that someone like you won't last with someone like Elena. It only a matter of time after the baby is born that you will come running back."

"Well don't hold your breath… or do and then you'll see how much I don't care for you" Damon told her.

"You belong with me Damon, just like you and I will be prom king and queen" Katherine told him.

"Well maybe you are but I'm not going to prom" Damon told her.

"What?" she said in shock. "No, Damon you have to go. You were nominated and out of all the guys nominate you're the only one who isn't a total bore."

"Sorry, at least you'll get your crown, I guess being a total bitch does pay off."

"I'm not the bitch! Elena is the bitch who ruined your life who has you building a crib instead of partying and who was careless and got herself knocked up!" Katherine yelled.

"I was there too and by the way maybe this is me maybe I'm tired of all the shit I had to deal with when I was with you. I'm over it, and it's time you get over it too!" With that he walked away leaving a fuming Katherine to sulk.

* * *

><p>"So any more progress in choosing a name?" Caroline asked as she and Elena made their way to a free seat in the cafeteria.<p>

"I've got it narrowed down to two boy names and two girl names. I'm hoping Damon can help me choose a final one" Elena told her as she waddled to a seat. As she took a seat her big pregnant belly made it a little uncomfortable to eat but over the last few months she had found a unique way to eat without the bump getting in the way too much.

"I though you got to choose the name?" Caroline asked as she took a bite of her salad. "Wasn't that the deal?"

"Yeah, but he's been great over the last few weeks and not complaining when I had him rearrange the furniture in the baby's room over and over again." Elena told her, "and I can't seem to make any final decisions on a name."

Caroline smiled at her friend and then looked around the cafeteria. Her eyes settled on Tyler across the room who was also starring at her. This exchange wasn't unnoticed by Elena and she had seen the two hanging out a lot more over the last couple months. "So you and Tyler huh?"

"What? Oh it's nothing," Caroline said as her face went red and eyes weren't able to meet Elena's stare.

"Whatever you say," Elena said with a giggle.

"I mean it!" Caroline said but she wasn't able to hide that smile on her face to make it more convincing. Elena just smiled at her friend as she continued to eat her lunch while Caroline would sneak a glance over at Tyler every so often. "So are you and Damon going to his prom?"

Elena shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea, he never brought it up" Elena told her.

"But he's nominated for prom king" Caroline pointed out. "And from what I hear he is a shoe in to win."

"I think he doesn't think I want to go" Elena told her. "To be honest it would actually be a nice break from all the baby planning. We can have a one more normal high school experience before the baby comes." Caroline nodded her head as Elena looked around at all the students hanging around the cafeteria enjoying their carefree lives. A life Elena would never have once the baby is born.

* * *

><p>She wondered the halls of the school searching for Damon and was surprised to find him in the library studying. As she entered the library she could see it was much busier the normal. Giving that the end of the school year would be upon them within a month many students were studying for exams. It didn't take her that long to find Damon in a corner with books surrounding him as he leaned back on his chair and his feet resting on the desk. Coming up behind him Elena wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips to his cheek for a quick kiss.<p>

"Hey" he said, realizing it as Elena and swung one arm back to rub the back of her neck.

"Hey yourself" Elena said with a smile as Damon turned his head to meet hers and capture her lips. As they kissed Damon pulled Elena around so she was in front of him and brought her to sit on his lap.

"I don't want to distract you from your studying" Elena said pulling away knowing that this last month was important for him graduating.

"Don't worry you're a good distraction" he whispered before capturing her lips again and allowing his free hand that wasn't supporting Elena's back to moved over the bump on her stomach that their little bug was safely resting until he or she was ready to make an appearance.

Elena wrapped her arms around Damon's shoulders as she deepened the kiss for a little longer. She parted her lips so that Damon could explore her mouth and all the while giving her this unbelievable sensational feeling. She was pretty much getting lost in the moment and the kiss that everything was almost forgotten. Yet before she was lost completely she was able to pull herself away remembering they were in the school library.

"Okay lets not get carried away, we're still in the school" Elena pointed out as she removed herself from Damon's arms and took a seat next to him and put a little distance between them. Damon let out a groan in objection but allowed her to move knowing it was best before the librarian caught them.

"So do you have an ulterior motive or did you just miss me?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"Well yes I missed you," Elena said as she ran her fingers up and down Damon's arm that was resting on the desk. "But I did have another reason for coming here" Elena told him honestly.

"Alright" Damon said with a smile giving her his full attention.

"I wanted to ask you about prom…" she said and waited to she Damon's reaction. "Listen I know you never brought it up but I was wondering if you wanted to go…"

"Are you asking me to my prom?" Damon asked with a smirk and could see Elena start to blush.

"No I'm just… this might be are last chance to… I was thinking…"

Before she could finish Damon leaned forward with a chuckle captured Elena's lips in a tender kiss. Elena immediately stopped yammering and kissed him back enjoying their tender moment. When Damon finally did pull away he smiled at her and brushed a loose strand away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Elena, would you like to go to prom with me?" he asked her in a whisper, as his lips were just an inch from hers.

Elena found herself smiling happily and nodded her head. "I would love to" she told him and then his lips moved in and found hers.

* * *

><p>(one week later)<p>

After cheerleading practice Caroline said goodbye to her teammates and headed on down the road away from the school. She didn't get far until someone came up behind her and wraps their arms around her.

At first she was stun by the sudden grip someone had on her but as she took in the scent she relaxed knowing it was Tyler. Leaning back into her embrace she smiled as he slowly left a trail of kisses along her jaw line and leading up to her lips. When he finally did reach her lips Caroline spun in his arms so that they were face-to-face and deepened the kiss.

"Where are you off to in a hurry?" Tyler asked her when he broke the kiss for a moment.

"No where anymore" Caroline said with a giggle as she leaned in for another kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Unless _you_ think we should be in a hurry," she said with a devilish smile before giving him another kiss.

Tyler let out a growl of desire and quickly the two teenagers took off running hand in hand towards Caroline's house.

They barely got in the door before they were all over each other. Caroline couldn't help but giggle as Tyler pushed them into the house and then pressed her body against the wall. Their lips were like magnets and their hand were busy exploring each other's bodies. Someone's phone went off but neither of them acknowledged it and continued on like they never heard a thing. As they moved away from the front foyer Tyler kicked the door shut and allowed Caroline to lead him towards her bedroom all the while removing clothing as they went.

When they reached her room they fell on the bed with a bounce and moans escaped them out of the shear pleasure they were experiencing. "You have no idea how long I'm been waiting for this!" Tyler whispered against her skin as she left trails of kisses down her neck and across her bra covered chest.

"Me too!" Caroline said in a huff as she flipped them over so that she was one top. Flipping her hair out of the way she smiled in delight and pinned Tyler to the bed with his hands above his head. "This is gonna be fun" she said with a smile as she slowly leaned down and captured his lips once more.

* * *

><p>Sitting in front of her dresser and mirror Elena watched as her aunt curled her hair with a curling iron. Tonight was the prom and after a week of trying to find a dress that didn't draw your eye straight to the baby bump Elena was nervously getting ready.<p>

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jenna asked, she was very protective of her niece and didn't want her to get hurt.

"I'm sure, Damon has done what ever he can to make sure I have a somewhat normal high school year. I should do the same." Elena told her as she stared at their reflections and the curly up do her aunt was giving her.

"Well if for what ever reason you want to come home, just call and I'll be there faster then you can saw Mystic Falls," she told her with a smile.

"Thank you, but I will be fine" Elena told her. Once her hair was done they moved onto her makeup and made sure to bring out her chocolate brown eyes and make them sparkle even more.

Once she was ready, Elena descended down the stairs to see Damon who was sitting in the family room wearing a black tux. She came down wearing a stylish one shoulder flowy formal plum color dress. The one shoulder had 5 flower running up the strap that looked stunning on her.

When Damon saw her his eyes widened in amazement. He rubbed his hands together out of nervousness as he stood up to meet her at the bottom of the stairs. He gave her a sincere smile and she couldn't help but smile back at him. Reaching out his hand he help her down the last couple steps and then made their way to stand in front of the door. "You look beautiful," Damon told her softly as he placed a corsage on her wrist.

"Thank you" Elena said as she started to blush. "You clean up quite nicely yourself" Elena said as she fixed Damon's tie.

"Alright, before you go lets get a picture!" Jenna said excitedly as she came around the corner holding a camera.

With smiles on their faces the two stood together with Damon resting a hand on the small of her back. Jenna moved around taking pictures of the two all the while telling them how cute they looked.

"All right Jenna we gotta go" Elena said with a laugh while trying to get he to stop taking pictures.

"Okay, okay just one more!" she said happily and then snapped a picture of both Elena and Damon laughing as they looked into each other's eyes. "Perfect!"

With that said Damon stepped back so that he could open up the front door so that they could head out to the prom. Taking her hand Damon lead Elena out of the house and down the driveway.

"Be responsible!" Jenna called out to the two teenagers, and both turned with smirks on their faces. How much more trouble could the two of them get into really…

* * *

><p>Her feet gently touched the ground as she sat up on the bed and slipped on a sweater and zipped it up. Caroline turned to see Tyler lying on the bed, his hands up behind his head staring up at her. "Hey," she said softly as she turned and leaned over to give him a kiss.<p>

"Hey," Tyler replied after they broke and then captured her lips one last time.

"You hungry?" Caroline asked him as she pulled away and moved to pull on yoga pants.

"Starving" Tyler said as he too got up and put his boxers and jeans on. As they left her bedroom Caroline couldn't help but stare at his torso and muscles since he decided not to put on a shirt. Coming to a stop she placed her hand on his chest and leaned in to kiss him again.

Their passionate moment that they had share was amazing and left them wondering why it took them this long to finally get together. Caroline found Tyler to be so tender but at the same time loved to tease her and have her dying for him to give her what she wanted most in that moment. Her hands cupped his face while Tyler wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer. Moans left both of them as they slowly make their way to the kitchen with Caroline walking backwards in his arms.

So caught up in each other they didn't hear the knock at the front door. While the two were busy fooling around the front door opened and a person in expensive shoes walked across the threshold and down the hallway to where the two horny teenagers were.

"Tyler stop!" Caroline giggled as she to poor the noodles into a pot of boiled water while Tyler stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Well isn't this an interesting sight" came a voice that made both teenagers jump. The two turned around to see Tyler's dad standing there in the kitchen doorway looking unpleased about what he was seeing.

"What are you doing in my house?" Caroline asked in a shaky tone.

Mr. Lockwood took a few steps into the kitchen and Tyler immediately stepped in front of Caroline protectively. Mr. Lockwood had a very intimidating smirk on his face as he stared at the two teenagers. "I came here looking for my son, when he wasn't at home I tried calling his phone but he never answered. I figured he was with you, your mother told me I could come over and see for myself," he told her as he got closer to them. "You know you should really learn to lock your door."

"What the HELL are you doing here!" Tyler growled angrily at his father. Who did he think he was just showing up and Caroline's house and just inviting himself in. Tyler stared his father down because there was no way in hell he was going to let him hurt Caroline.

"I came to get you, and good thing I did I wouldn't want you two to do anything stupid. We already have one stupid teenage bitch that is pregnant. I would hate if this one got you stuck with a bastard child."

"Don't talk about Caroline like that! And don't talk about Elena like that either!" Tyler shouted at his dad in rage.

"I'm not here to fight, I'm here to take you home" Mr. Lockwood said as he grabbed Tyler's arm hard enough that Tyler winced in pain.

"Don't you hurt him!" Caroline yelled at Mr. Lockwood as he started to drag Tyler out of the house.

"I DON'T TAKE PARENTING LESSONS FROM A TEENAGER!" he snapped back at her. His loud voice made Caroline jump back in fear but her eyes had tears as she stared at Tyler.

"I'll be fine" Tyler told her softly.

"Tyler" Caroline said as she shook her head. She didn't want him to leave with this sad excuse of a man. She was afraid what would happen once they got home and all the pain Tyler could experience at the hands of his own father.

"I'll be fine Caroline, just stay here," he told her as he dad dragged him to the car and threw him in aggressively. "Please just go back inside" Tyler told her as she stood on the lawn of the front of her house as Tyler's dad hopped into the truck and then drove off to do god knows what to Tyler.

* * *

><p>At the prom the DJ turned up the music and the kids danced on the dance floor and were singing along to the music. Damon spun around a laughing Elena who was really enjoying herself as they danced. She was glad Damon had decided to come; it was a night that they both could use seeing as any day now she could give birth. This could very well be their last night out together before the baby arrived and their lives would become circled around their little bug. Tonight they were just like all the other students here at Mystic Falls High, out to have fun and preparing to end the school year.<p>

They mingled with a couple of Damon's classmates all who were nice and included Elena in on their fun. Months ago theses people never would of acknowledge Elena because well they were seniors and she was only a sophomore but now after everything they had been through they treated her like one of their own.

Well not everyone was happy she was there… Katherine was standing on the other side of the gym glaring at Elena as she chatted with some of _her_ friends like they would hang out. The ones that really pissed her off were Emily and Pearl. Ever since Elena's secret of being pregnant got out and that Damon was the father Katherine had complained about the bitch to her friends and how much she hated her. Yet tonight here Emily and Pearl were, talking to Elena like she was part of the group. She hated her.

"So you want to dance?" her date asked her but Katherine just snarled and pushed him away from her like he had a disease or something. No, tonight was supposed to be her and Damon's night. She had always picture her and Damon going as a couple to the prom but the little bitch Elena showed up and ruined everything.

As a new song started Damon came up behind Elena and whispered in her ear about going out to dance again. With a nod she waved to Emily and Pearl and the two headed out onto the dance floor. As they twisted and moved to the beat Elena couldn't help but smile to see how much fun Damon was having.

"So with the little bug's due date…" Damon asked as they glided across the floor.

"Hey no talking about the baby" Elena warned him again after telling him earlier in the night. "Tonight we are just to regular teenagers. Tomorrow we can go back to being expecting parents."

"Right I'm sorry" Damon said with a chuckle and then swung them around.

"Your really good at this" Elena laughed as he spun her around again.

"I've got moves you've never seen," he whispered in her ear.

As he pulled her back into his arms he captured her lips in a tender kiss. "Well I can't wait to see them" Elena whispered against his lips and was rewarded with a cat growl from Damon.

As the music died down again everyone's attention went to the front of the stage and they saw Mr. Saltzman standing there with an envelope in his hand. As students whistled and cheered they knew that they were about to announce the prom King and Queen. "Alright as you probably figured out it's time to announce the prom King and Queen of senior class. Drum roll please… chosen by you, your prom queen is… Katherine Pierce!"

As the crowed clapped Katherine happily walked on stage to get her crown. Wearing her cocky smile she waved to the crowed and blew them a kiss. At least something went right at prom she thought to herself.

"And your choice for prom king is… Damon Salvatore!" Alaric called out and he received an even bigger cheer from his peers.

Leaning over Damon gave Elena a kiss before making his way through the crowd to join Alaric and Katherine on stage. As a crown was placed on his head Katherine smiled her devilish smile at Damon happy that he had also won. This meant whether he liked it or not he would have to dance with her.

"I would like to present to you your prom king and queen!" Alaric called out and everyone cheer.

Making their way off the stage and onto the dance floor Katherine was more then happy to wrap her arms around him as a slow song started to play. As they dance Katherine couldn't help but eye Elena who was sitting at a table drinking a water and watching her and Damon dance. With a smirk Katherine leaned in closer to Damon just to see the worried look on Elena's face.

"You know it's about time something went as it should this year," Katherine said as she and Damon dance.

"What's that?"

"You and me, winning prom king and queen," Katherine told him.

"Winning prom king and queen was always your dream not mine" Damon told her.

"Somehow I doubt having a baby fresh out of high school was your big dream," she told him.

"It may not be ideal but things happen for a reason," he told her as he spun her around.

"Well we'll see if you still feel the same way after your up all night with a crying baby while we're out partying on college campus" Katherine told him. "Your not the family type Damon, she's trying to change you into one but deep down I know you want to run."

"I did run and I realized I wanted to be here," Damon said.

"You'll come back to me," Katherine said as she moved in closer to him. "You always do."

"Katherine…" Damon whispered as he saw Katherine was about to kiss him. "There are about a hundred other guys in this town… go bother one of them!" he told her aggressively and then pushed her away from him. Everyone stood there watching in shock as Damon left a stun Katherine standing in the middle of the dance floor. As he walked away he took off the crown and set it on one of the other kids head as he pushed his way by to get to Elena.

Elena was also shocked at how Damon had just left Katherine like that but a part of her was glad. He was definitely not holding on to any feelings for Katherine anymore and only wanted to be with her.

As he reached her Damon held out his hand for her, "I say we ditch this party!" he told her and Elena happily took his hand and allowed him to lead her out of the gym. All the while everyone snickered and whispered about Katherine getting shut down by Damon in front of everybody.

* * *

><p>Nervously Caroline paced around the house with her phone in her hand. She had tried to sit but every time she did she would get up again and pace the floor while staring at her phone praying Tyler would call.<p>

She had left him dozens of messages to call her but still nothing. It had been a good few hours since Mr. Lockwood had been over and took Tyler home but she had hoped by now he would of called. With a grunt she tried again. Still it went straight to voice mail, "Hey Tyler… look I'm really worried about you. I'm standing here losing my mine right now; I don't know what else to do this is freaking me out. Please, please Tyler call me back!" she begged and then hung up.

Taking a seat again she covered her face in her hands trying not to think the worst. Tyler was strong and he would be okay she repeated over and over again in her head. Just then her phone started to ring and her excitement and relief took over and she answered without looking at the caller id. "Oh Tyler thank god!"

"Caroline" the voice said and Caroline's heart stopped. It wasn't Tyler calling her, it was her mother. Why would her mom be calling her she never calls her phone unless it's an emergency. She could also tell by the sound of her voice that whatever was going on it wasn't good. "Caroline honey, Tyler's in the hospital."


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry about the little confusion yesterday... My account was giving me some problems adding the new chapter. But everything seems to be okay now so enjoy! **

_Dear Diary_

_All right so I know that over the last nine months I have been talking about all the joys I have gone through. I talked about how being pregnant had allowed me to experience something many woman dream of. How being the protector of our little bug was a gift, but right now all that seems like a load of crap! ELEVEN DAYS! I am eleven damn days over my due date._

_Damon said I've just made such a safe place for our little bug to grow over the last nine months that he or she wants to stay a little longer. Well you know what? I want this baby to get off my bladder! I want to be able to see my own feet so that I don't go to school with two different shoes again! I want to be able to get around the house without it taking me thirty minutes to go from room to room! I don't want to be the size of a house anymore! I want to get a goodnight sleep! I'm tired of being pregnant!_

_Elena_

* * *

><p>It was 3am and for like the millionth time Elena tossed from side to side unable to find a comfortable position and get some much needed sleep. It seemed like every time she looked over at the clock on her nightstand another hour had gone by and she had yet it fall asleep. Letting out a frustrated grunt Elena kicked off her blankets and slowly started to roll herself out of bed. It seem while the baby was busy keeping her up all night the little bug still had time to press on her bladder again. It took her a good ten minutes or so to just get out of bed and then waddled into the bathroom<p>

After the bathroom she figured she better get a snack while she was up because who knew how long it was going to take for her to get out of bed again. The house was quiet, both Jenna and Jeremy were fast asleep and at this moment Elena hated them for it. How could the get a good night sleep while she was in hell?

Reaching the kitchen she opened up the refrigerator and tried to find her favorite midnight snack or in this case early morning snack; pickles. Moving items and searching high and low she couldn't find any and she let out an annoyed grunt. Slamming the fridge closed she saw an empty pickle jar sitting in the sink. Someone had finished off her pickles! HER PICKLES! It wasn't enough that they were getting a goodnight sleep but they also had to eat _her_ pickles.

As she furrowed her brow in anger she reached for her cell phone that was charging on the counter. One way or another she was going to get her pickles. Holding the phone in a death grip she punched the numbers in so hard even she was surprised she didn't break it. As it started to ring she put the phone to her ear and annoyingly tapped her free hand on the counter as if the person on the other line was taking their sweet time to answer her.

Finally after about five rings a groggy voice could be heard on the phone, "Hello…"

Elena rolled her eyes at the sound of Damon's voice. He was obviously having no problem sleeping tonight either. "Elena is that you is everything okay… it the baby…"

"Baby is fine!" she snapped at him. She didn't call him to make small talk; she called him because she was hungry.

"Okay…" Damon said as he sat up in his bed and turned to look at his alarm clock. "Elena it's 3:30 am" he told her as he let out a yawn.

"I know what time it is jack ass I've been staring at the clock for four hours!" she yelled into the phone.

On the other side of the line Elena's sudden increase in volume made him jump and seemed to wake him up even more. Pulling his phone away from his ear he could still hear a furious Elena go on and on very clearly. It had been like this for over a week, everything made her snap and it seemed that whatever you did for her she wasn't happy.

Many would assume it would be normal for her to take her anger and frustration out on him but everyone else was also getting a taste of the bitchy and angry pregnant hormonal Elena lately. It was getting to the point they would draw straws to see who would have to come head to head with her rants. To be honest Damon too was getting tired of it and although he had done his best to keep her calm, deep down he wanted that baby out of her as soon as possible before Elena drove everyone insane!

After daydreaming off a bit he remembered she was still on the line yelling at him and at this point had no idea what it was about. "Elena please can't this wait till morning, I'm…"

"TIRED?" Elena interrupted him angrily. "Oh I am sorry did I wake you or something?" she said in a sarcastic tone that made Damon regret his statement. "How rude of me to interrupt your beauty sleep while I haven't had a goodnight sleep in three months because of your little bug! She snapped. "SO you know what I don't' give a damn about what you want!

"Alright, alright," Damon said as he rubbed his eyes and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I'm sorry I know your uncomfortable and exhausted, what do you need?" he asked softly to her.

There was silence on the other end, he was about to ask her if she was still there but all of a sudden he could hear whimpers coming through the line, she was crying.

"God Damon I'm so sorry!" she cried uncontrollably. "I don't what's wrong with me, you have been great and all I do is yell at you" she cried feeling terrible.

"Hey, hey sweetie it's okay" he told her. He hated to hear her cry, he knew that lately she had been very hot and cold but when she started to cry it broke his heart and he wanted to do whatever he could for her.

"I'm hungry and there are no pickles in the stupid house," she cried as she whipped away her tears.

"Ah I'm not sure where I can fine pickles at 3:30 in the morning Elena" he told her honestly and when he heard silence on the phone again he cursed himself. Once again her emotions had switched backed to anger and pissed off.

"Well I don't care how you get them I just need pickles so you better get your ass over here with them!" she yelled into the phone and then hung up on him. With a grunt she tossed her phone on to the counter and started to waddle back up the stairs and wait for Damon to bring her snack.

Hearing the dial tone Damon winced and got out of bed. Mystic Falls was a small town and not much was open past 6pm on the weekdays so he had quite the mission on his hands before she would call back and yell at him some more.

He's not sure how he found a store but he did and just under thirty minutes he had arrived at the Gilbert house. Seeing as it was 4am he decided knocking wasn't such a good idea, a part of him was hoping Elena had fallen asleep and wouldn't want to yell at him.

Moving a loose brick under the porch he pulled out the key to the house. With the baby's due date they thought it would be best if Damon new where the emergency key was just in case and now he realized why Elena had shown him. Opening up the door all the lights were off on the main floor. Quietly he climbed the stairs and noticed that Elena's bedroom door was ajar and a crack of light was coming through. With a soft knock he pushed open the door saw her slumped on the bed while reading one of her text books.

"Crinkle cut pickles" Damon said as he held up the jar.

"Thank you so much!" Elena said with wide eyes as she accepted the jar from him like she hadn't eaten in days and popped it open. "How did you find them?"

"It wasn't easy" Damon told her as he moved to the other side of the bed and sat down next to her. Seeing how he would just have to get up for school in a couple hours he figured it would be much easier just to stay here instead of going home. As he sat there with Elena cuddled in close while eating away at her pickles. The two exchanged a little small talk for a while until Damon started to dose off.

Now it was 5am and Damon was fast asleep on his side, one arm behind his head and then other the draped over Elena's tummy. All the while Elena lay there with her jaw clenched and unable to fall asleep. Turning her head to see how comfortable Damon seemed to be in her bed while she wasn't, she was disgusted with him. As they lay there Damon seems to nudge his nose into her hair while still fast asleep. Her frustration grew even more as she thought how dare he get all comfortable and want to cuddle while she couldn't even fall asleep for fifteen minutes. No hell no was she going to let him enjoy a restless sleep while she was right beside him. With the build up of anger she let out a grunt and pushed Damon away from her so hard that he fell off the bed and rolled onto the floor.

"What the hell?" Damon said as he hit the ground with a thud.

"So it's not enough that I can't sleep but your going to rub it in by sleeping next to me!" Elena yelled at him and then through a pillow at him.

"Okay stop that!" Damon said as he caught the second pillow she through at him as he sat on the floor staring up at her on the bed. Just then a funny realization came to mind and he let out a chuckle as he shook his head.

"And now what is so funny?" Elena asked still not finding anything amusing about the situation.

"Nothing it's just a little turn of events," Damon said. "Usually I'm the one kicking girls out of my bed," and saw the shocked look on Elena's face since she didn't find it funny at all.

"Great now you want to talk about your past bed hoppers"

"Well I wouldn't call them hoppers," Damon said as he got off the floor and sat back on the bed with her. With a smile Damon tucked a piece of Elena's hair behind her eat and took in her very exhausted looking expression. She had dark circles under her eyes and he knew she needed some sleep.

"Come on lie down" he told her as moved up the bed. Not sure what he was doing Elena went along with it and lay on her side so that she had her back to him. Just then she felt his hands on her back and shoulders as he started to give her a massage. Neither of them said another word while Elena enjoyed the feeling of comfort her was giving her and slowly her eyes stated to flutter and in no time she was asleep and his time asleep for longer then fifteen minutes.

* * *

><p>Zipping through the t.v channels Tyler tried to find something to watch that wasn't a soap opera. Being stuck inside a hospital and eating horrible hopstial food was driving him mad. He was so bored just sitting here day in and day out that he found himself missing school. He must have really hit his head hard if he was starting to miss school he thought.<p>

There was a knock at his door and Caroline popped her head in with a smile. Everyday after school Caroline would come by for a visit as well as check to see if he was still okay. "Hey" she said happily as she skipped into the room and leaned in for a kiss.

Tyler happily kissed her back while Caroline took a seat on the bed. "Hey yourself" he whispered to her as he ran his fingers through her curly blonde hair. When he pulled away he noticed the bag that Caroline was carrying and wondered what she had. "What have you been up to?"

Caroline gave him a smile as she lifted the white plastic onto her lap so that Tyler could get a better look. "I brought you your homework," she told him as she pulled out a history textbook and an English novel. "Exams are coming and you need to start studying."

"My nurse says I can't take on too much or I'll get a headache," Tyler told her.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "You have been in here for over a week and if I remember correctly your pretty nurse told you not to do too much at once. I think a little studying a day isn't going to hurt you."

Tyler smiled at her and then leaned in for another kiss. As they deepened the kiss Tyler caught the scent of something else that Caroline had brought and it wasn't disgusting hospital food. "What else you got?"

Caroline giggled, "I smuggled this in" she told him as she pulled out a big Mac. She watched as Tyler's eyes lit up as he accepted the hamburger. After eating nothing but hospital food for days this was the best treat.

"Oh god thank you" he said as he started to devour the hamburger.

"I knew you would enjoy it! I've seen what your pretty nurse has been trying to feed you," She said with a smile as she watched him eat. After a moment of silence Caroline spoke again. "So I heard from the nurses and doctors that you're going to be released."

Tyler gave a nod, "The doctors don't believe my story about the fall. They are having a cop come by and talk to me."

"You have to tell them Tyler, this i wasn't just an accident where you fell out of a second floor window because you tripped and fell down some stairs" Caroline told him.

"My father is the mayor Caroline" Tyler told her. "All the officers in this town have jobs because of him"

"He shouldn't get away with what he did to you" Caroline told him. "You may of gotten lucky but next time, he could kill you!" she had tears in her eyes at this point as she remembered the moments following when he was brought into the hospital. Not liking to see he cry Tyler reached forward and wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

Caroline had rushed over to the hospital right away needing to see Tyler that night. Her mother had said he had had a bad fall but Caroline wasn't buying it at all. His mother had come straight from the office worried about her son and filled in Caroline what she knew. After falling out the window he was unconscious and had been airlifted to the hospital. The doctors started working on him straight away and had informed them that Tyler had cracked his skull. There was some bleeding in his brain that would need to be taken care of but he was lucky he didn't injure his spine so he wasn't going to be paralyzed.

Caroline spent that night at the hospital unable to sleep. Elena and Damon showed up after hearing the news and as she saw Elena she was still all dressed up in her prom dress, so the two had been out when they heard the news. Elena made her way straight for Caroline and wrapped her arms around her friend.

Tyler was unconscious until the following afternoon and doctors had to keep a close eye on him because he was having problems putting down new memory tracks. He couldn't remember the fall and Caroline spent pretty much the whole afternoon having the same conversation with him over and over again.

He also didn't have much of an appitate and they were having problems getting Tyler to eat and build up his sodium level. This was the reason for the extra long stays in the hospital because after a couple days Tyler's memory was getting a lot better. Though the doctors told him he may never fully remember falling out the window and his first day in the hospital.

"You have to tell them Tyler it's not right what he is doing to you and I… I don't want to see you back in the hospital because of him" she cried on his chest.

Tyler hugged her tight but a part of him was terrified about telling people what his father was doing to him. His own mother didn't even know what his father was doing and he didn't want everyone at school to find out he was his father's personal punching bag.

"So how's school without me?" he asked as he changed the topic for the time being. He knew sooner or later he would have to talk about what happen but he wanted to put it off a little while longer.

"Fine, Elena isn't at school anymore since she could go into labor at anytime." Caroline told him. "Which is probably a good thing cause even though I only see her for a couple hours a day now that is more then enough!"

"Why?" Tyler said with a chuckle.

"Because she's mean! I mean anything I do to try and help her she just starts yelling at me, she actually made me cry while I was trying to make lunch she is so mean" Caroline told him. "I even used you as an excuse to leave early this afternoon."

"I doubt she is that bad" Tyler said.

"Trust me when I say you should be happy your locked up in the hospital for now because bitchy and angry hormonal Elena is scary. The sooner she has the little bug the better for us all! Although I hope she can hold off for two more days…"

"Why?"

Caroline's face looked all guilty as she bit her bottom lip, "Well you see there are a couple polls going around at school… like if it's going to be a boy or girl and when we think she will have the baby."

"Wait your betting on your own friend to stay miserable for two more days?"

"Hey it was Stefan's idea and for the record he thinks she will be pregnant for another three days and have a boy."

"And you think she will have it in two days?"

"Yep and a girl"

"I see" Tyler said as he realized what he had been missing out on while stuck in the hospital.

"Bonnie thinks tomorrow morning and that she will have a boy, Jeremy is freaking out cause he had this afternoon and baby boy in the bet and it doesn't seem like she will go into labor today. Jenna said in one more day and that it will be a girl and Damon…"

"Wait you're telling me Damon is in on the bet?"

"Are you kidding me, nothing gets by Damon he believes he will be tortured with her cruelty for another three days before she has the baby. We all put ten bucks in and the winner gets to keep it all.

"Well I want in!" Tyler said feeling left out.

"Okay, what you think?"

Tyler thought about his answer for a moment, "Okay… how uncomfortable is she?"

"Very, not sleeping" Caroline told him.

"Okay then I say tomorrow and it will be a girl"

"Alright be prepared to lose to me," Caroline said with a smile as she leaned in and gave him a kiss.

* * *

><p>Damon arrived at the Gilbert house after school carrying all of Elena's books and homework that her teachers had given him. She wanted to keep up with her studies so that she could take the exams with everyone else and complete her sophomore year. Making his way up the front steps contemplated whether or not to go in but after talking to her on the phone and hearing how she wasn't in such a good mood he decided to skip the visit. Kneeling down he went to place her books in front of the door and planned to make a run for it but suddenly the door swung open.<p>

"What are you doing?" came a voice and when Damon looked up he saw Jenna standing they're glaring at him.

"Just dropping off Elena's homework" Damon stated as he got up and got ready to leave.

"Good you can stay with Elena now" she said with a smile as she stepped out of the house and passed Damon.

"What no…I… Where are you going?"

"I've got a… class" she told him without meeting his eye.

"Nice try but I believe your school year ended a few weeks ago" Damon pointed out knowing full well that the college year was over.

"I'm taking some summer classes," Jenna told him.

"You're lying! Your trying to get away from your own niece" Damon said with a smile.

"Can you blame me? Look I've been with her all day and now it's your turn" Jenna said.

"But she's mean" Damon complained.

"Goodbye Damon" Jenna said as she headed away from the house.

Damon looked at the house and he could hear Elena calling out to Jenna. Her tone didn't seem please so she was no doubt going to yell at the next person she saw. Looking back at Jenna she told him to take care of it. "Did you know I spent the night last night?" Damon called out to her and saw Jenna stop in her tracks.

With a smile Damon walked over to her. "I know you have rules about me not spending the night with Elena but I broke that rule last night and came over."

Jenna glared at him for a moment and then her glare turned into a smile, "I know what you're doing Damon, you want me to get mad and forbid you form seeing Elena. You know Damon, under different circumstances I would have been furious but you see at 3am Elena called you to yell at instead of waking up me, I'll let it slide."

"Wait so you knew I was there?" Damon asked her.

"I know everything that goes on in that house and let me just say Elena isn't the quietest when she walks around the house" she said with a smile. "Now go attend you the mother or you're soon to be born child. I need a break" she told him and headed for the car while Damon stood there watching Jenna take off while he heard Elena calling out to someone in the house.

Wincing at the sound of Elena yelling Damon took a deep breath and prepared to walk into the lion's den. As he stepped into the house he saw Elena standing at the top of the stairs. "Where's Jenna?" she snapped at him.

"Um she had a class or something…" Damon told her as he shut the front door and walked into the house. "I um brought your homework."

"Oh thank you, I can't get you to stop breathing down my neck for five minutes but you can get me my homework that I am in no shape to do!" she snapped at him as he came down the stairs.

"I'm just doing what you asked," Damon told her as he set her homework down on the counter.

"Yeah that's a first!"

Damon bit his bottom lip forcing himself not to say anything, he knew it was her hormones that were making her act this way and just kept telling himself that every time she snapped.

"Seriously it's like know one in this house likes to breath!" she yelled as she walked over to the window and swung it open. Standing in front of the window she let the fresh air brush across her face. As Damon watched her he thought her started to relax but then she tensed up again. "Damon I said stop breathing down MY NECK!" she screamed as she covered her neck.

She confused Damon by the out burst because he was nowhere near her. "Elena I'm over here" he pointed out to her and when she turned around she saw he was standing over in the kitchen ten feet away from her. Seeing him standing over there and feeling foolish for yelling she burst into tears again. "What's wrong with me?" she cried.

Not liking to see her cry Damon walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and she cried onto his chest. "It's not you it's just your hormones" he told her.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she snapped.

"Nothing, nothing sweetie!" Damon said pulling her back into a hug and patting her head. "Just think one day soon we will be welcoming our little bug into the world" he told her. "Preferably in two days," he told her."

"Why is that what you bet on?" she asked him.

Damon froze for a moment realizing Elena had somehow found out about the bet they all had. "You know about that?"

"That my sick friends are betting on how long I'll say uncomfortable, yeah I know," she snarled. "I've bet four days," she told him.

"Wait you got in on the bet?" Damon said shocked by the new development.

"I'm a scary pregnant girl, Stefan had to let me in for his own safety" she told him and Damon couldn't help but chuckle as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. They may not know when exactly but some day very soon they would finally get to meet their little bug that would change their lives forever.

Suddenly Damon's phone started to buzz and as he rolled his eyes he reached for his phone. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Damon said.

"Who is it?" Elena asked as she stepped back.

"Your brother," he told her as he shook his head and put the phone to his ear. "Hello Jeremy… no she isn't in labor… no… yes I'm sure. Goodbye Jeremy!" Damon said and then shut his phone off. "He's been calling me every half hour!'

Elena smiled and then walked over to the kitchen and started to make herself something to eat. "Damon can you shut that damn window!" she yelled at him. With a sigh and a smile Damon shut the window and just kept on telling himself it's just the hormones and one day soon he would have his Elena back.

* * *

><p>Tyler sat in his hospital bed thinking long and hard about what to do, Sheriff Forbes was on her way to get his statement and he knew he had to tell her what happened but he was terrified. What if he told them the truth and they did nothing? Would if his father hurt him more? Would he turn his anger on to his mother as well? So many questions and scenarios were racing through Tyler's head.<p>

"Tyler…" came a soft voice and he looked up to see sheriff Forbes standing there. "Do you mind if we talk?"

Tyler bit his bottom lip and then nodded his head, "Sure, please come in" he told her and then with a polite smile SheriffForbes shut the door behind them to give them some privacy.

* * *

><p>The next day Bonnie came over to the Gilbert house to check on Elena seeing as it was her day in the bet that she believed Elena was going to have the baby. While Bonnie was entertaining Elena, Damon was in the kitchen with his laptop working on his essay for school hoping to get it done as quick as possible.<p>

Damon could hear Elena yelling again and found it pretty amusing that Bonnie was her victim at the moment instead of him. Suddenly Bonnie came running to the kitchen her face obviously shock and upset at Elena's nasty attacks.

"Having fun?" Damon asked with a grin.

"Shut up! You're the reason she's like this she should be yelling at you" Bonnie snarled.

"Trust me I hear it all night long!" Damon told her. "I'm on an Elena break at the moment so you can have a turn as her target" he added with an evil grin.

"Yeah well she just yelled at me for making her sandwich wrong!" Bonnie said as she stared at the sandwich wondering what was wrong with it. "Turkey, mayo and pickles… that's what she wanted."

"You have crinkle cut pickles not smooth" Damon told her without looking up from his laptop.

"What?"

With a sigh Damon rolled his eyes and then finally looked up at her, "Yesterday she wanted crinkle cut but today she wants smooth"

"Why does that matter?" Bonnie asked.

"Because she's a crazy pregnant lady" Damon said in response.

"BONNIE!" they heard Elena yell.

Her loud angry voice made Bonnie jump in fear and then she quickly got to work making Elena's damn smooth cut pickles. As she worked she noticed Damon's phone sitting on the counter next to her and saw a name come up on the caller display as it started to ring. It was a woman's name.

"Whose Rachel?" Bonnie asked him.

"Nobody for you" Damon told her and then picked up is cell and left the room.

As he left Bonnie glared at him and wondered who this Rachel chick was. Knowing Damon, Bonnie couldn't help but think Damon was maybe seeing another girl on the side. Seeing as Elena was anything but warm at the moment apart of her thought he might be going to get some attention from someone else.

From day one Bonnie never trusted Damon and if he was in fact seeing another girl behind Elena's back all Bonnie thought was that Damon better watch his back because if he hurt Elena in any way she would come after him for hurting her friend.

Just then Damon came back into the room and grabbed his laptop. "I'm going out for a couple hours hold up the fort!" he told her with a smile.

"Whose Rachel?" Bonnie repeated and ignoring Damon's goodbye.

"Like I said nobody for you!" he growled.

Not happy with his answer Bonnie stomped over and blocked Damon's way out of the house. "I swear Damon if you are up to anything that will hurt Elena I will come after you! She may trust you but I know your nothing but a low life selfish prick!"

"Well then it's a good thing I don't care what you think of me, now get out of my way" Damon warned her.

"She trusts you Damon, don't screw her over" Bonnie told him.

"I've haven't done anything, now back off" Damon told her.

"What are you doing with this Rachel person?"

"It's none of your business," he told her firmly, "Now go take care of Elena!"

Then Damon walked out of the house and headed for his car. Bonnie stood there for a moment and watched him take off. She knew he was up to no good and needed to find out for sure for herself before telling Elena. Grabbing the sandwich she rushed upstairs and handed it to Elena. "Listen I'm going out for a few hours, just call me it you need anything."

"I need this baby to get off my bladder can you do that?" Elena snapped.

"Um no…"

"Yeah, just like you can't make me a proper sandwich" she mumbled as she took a bite out of the sandwich.

"Just call" Bonnie told her and then raced out the house. Getting into her car she drove down the road hoping to catch up to Damon. She new from day one this guy was bad news now all she needed was the ammo so Elena could kick him to the curb for good.

Sitting at home alone Elena listened to the silence, it had been days since she had been left alone. They had always made sure someone was home with her incase she went into labor. She had to admit she like the silence of being alone but now it meant she had to do everything herself.

Bored out of her mind Elena figured she might as well read some of her Shakespeare homework. Getting out of bed she headed stairs and waddled down to the living room where her book bag was. Pulling it out she smiled at herself for being able to get it herself and then started to get head up stairs.

As she stepped onto the third step she felt something funny and then a huge pain swept through her body. She let out a whimper as she fell to her knees; one hand grasped her stomach, as it was the source of her pain while the other held the banister on the stairs. Her Shakespeare book fell down the stairs as she cried out in pain. It was time, the little bug was ready to come and she was alone.

* * *

><p><strong>So the moment you have all been waiting for is here! The little bug is ready to make its debut! :) Do you think it's a boy or girl? Will Damon make it back in time? and what is he up to? It's sad to say that the next chapter will be the last for this story but... I have not ruled out a sequel some time in the future. Hope you enjoy it! :) Thanks for all the support so far. And again sorry about the little issue with the update. <strong>


	25. Chapter 25

_Dear Diary,_

_From the moment your pregnant you can't help but think about the end game. For nine months you prepare yourself for the moment you bring a child into the world. Yet no matter how much planning goes into it your still find yourself freaking out and everything you told yourself goes out the window in panic and shock that the moment has arrived._

_As you know things didn't necessary get off to a great start for me. I lost my parents and was forced to move away from New York City the only home I ever knew and come to live in this small town called Mystic Falls. Tired at how life had become so crappy I stopped caring. The pain of losing my parents made me want to distance myself from anyone else and not allow myself to get close to anyone. I gave up caring and I decided to forget about any of my responsibilities. _

_The truth is you can never get away from responsibilities and I learned that a hard way. At camp I tried to be someone I wasn't because I didn't want to be the girl with dead parents. I fooled around with the bad boy at camp to prove that none of it would matter. Boy was I wrong._

_As I look into the nursery it reminds me how close we are now and how far Damon and I have come since this all began. We started out as a one-night stand, I had no intention in seeing him again and he felt the same. There are no time-outs in real life and sooner or later we have to take responsibility for our actions. _

_When I first found out I was pregnant I thought my life was over, at fifteen how was I suppose to be a mother. I don't think I would of made it through my pregnancy if it wasn't for my friends. They have been with me throughout even when I have been a bit of a pain._

_To my surprise Damon, the town's bad boy who could have any girl he wanted stepped up. We have spent the last several months getting to know each other and preparing for the arrival of our little bug. I never thought I would find myself getting close to a guy like Damon and yet for some reason it feels so right. _

_Damon and I know that our lives are about to change and that the journey won't be an easy one but together I'm sure we can figure it out. Both Damon and I have had some heartache when it comes to family but it is our hope that our little bug grows up in a world surrounded by loved ones. _

_Elena_

* * *

><p>The pain started in her lower back and move to her abdomen, it was like nothing she had felt before. She let out a whimper as she clung to the stair banister tightly. This was it, after all the waiting it was time. After about 40 seconds the pain weakened and she was able to stand. With a deep breath she climbed the rest of the stairs to get to her room.<p>

She had spent weeks reading up about the labor stages but at this moment her mind was just racing of a million things in a panic. Looking around she tried to find her phone, she had to call Damon and let him know it was time. Luck would have it that the first time she is left alone in a week she starts having contractions. Moving her books on her bed she tried to find her cell.

"Damn it where is it!" she said in frustration. Spinning around she checked on her computer desk and moved some of her notebooks. Brushing her fingers through her hair to keep it away from her face as she continued to look high and low for it. Looking around with a sigh she spotted it on the floor under her bed. "Great just great!" she mumbled.

Waddling back over she leaned against the bed and started to kneel down. This wasn't as easy as it use to be and usually she would have someone help her out. As her knees hit the floor she held the bed with one hand and then reached for her phone. Yet before she could grab it she felt another contraction. She cried out in pain and touched her abdomen again as she squinted her eyes.

It lasted for about 30 seconds and then the pain decreased again. She tried to slow down her breathing as she once again reached for her phone. Picking it up she braced herself against the bed and got to her feet. Once she was up she pushed her hair back with one hand while the other pressed 3 on her phone for Damon on speed dial. She stood their waiting as the phone started to ring. "Come on Damon pick up," she begged. It went straight to voice mail and Elena gave a sigh as it beeped. "Damon, I need you! I'm having contractions; please you have to come back. The baby is coming now."

Hanging up she tried Bonnie and Jenna but still got no answer from the either. "Damn it! Where the hell is everyone?" she cried in panic. Why wasn't anyone answering their phones she thought and then another contraction started. Looking at the clock on her nightstand she saw that the contractions were about fifteen minutes apart.

Taking a deep breath Elena tried to calm herself down, she had time her water didn't break yet so she had time. Rubbing her belly she thought about thought back to all the books she had read about the labor. "Just hang in a little longer," Elena whispered as she looked down at her baby bump. Trying again she called Damon but still got no answer.

Waddling out of her bedroom she made her way down the stairs while still trying to call who ever she could. She stood in the hallway dialing whom ever she could, "Damn it why doesn't anyone carry their damn phones!" she screamed and stomped her feet. As the pain returned she grabbed her stomach again and fell to her knees. Thirteen minutes apart, they were getting closer and the pain seemed to be getting worse.

Just then the front door opened and Jeremy walked in. He was smiling about something but it faded quickly as he saw Elena crouched down in the hallway in pain. "ELENA!" he called out as he ran to her side.

"Where the hell have you been? Nobody answers their phones anymore" She snapped at him.

Jeremy helped Elena back on to her feet, "Are you in labor?"

"Contractions, their less then fifteen minutes apart" she told him as she held on to Jeremy's arm for support. She froze for a moment as another feeling came over her and then her feet were wet.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked her not liking the worried look on her face.

"My water just broke," she told him and then Jeremy looked down both grossed out and panic.

"Oh GOD!" Jeremy said. Grabbing his phone he tried calling Damon and Jenna.

"Nobody is answering," she told him as she headed for the stairs.

"Wait where are you going?" Jeremy asked her.

"I need to change, do you really think I want to go to the hospital like this!" she snapped at him as she started to climb the stairs. "Try and get a hold of Damon and tell him to get his ass over here!" she yelled back.

Jeremy nodded his head and chuckle as Elena went out of sight. Jeremy could only imagine that if Elena was bitchy while pregnant she was going to be a real treat during labor. Damon definitely had his work cut out for him today.

* * *

><p>Driving out of town Damon had his music blaring and bobbing his head to the beat. For a week he had heard nothing but Elena yelling at him so it was nice change. The drive allowed him to clear his head about everything that was going on. At any moment he would become a father and as much as it terrified he couldn't wait to finally hold his little bug for the first time.<p>

Starring out his rearview mirror he saw he was being followed by none other then Bonnie. Shaking his head Damon kept on driving until he got into town. When he was on the main road he pulled over and parked the car. Getting out he leaned against the door and waited for Bonnie to catch up.

As Bonnie drove down the road she spotted Damon standing by his car and starring right at her. She thought maybe he didn't see her but when he waved she knew she was busted. With a groan she pulled over to the side of the road and parked. As she got out she never took her eyes off Damon and he didn't either.

"Your need to work on your spying, I've known you have been following me since we left Mystic Falls" Damon told her as she walked over to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to a strip club," he snapped at her. "Why are you following me?"

"Can you blame me? You're sneaking around on my friends back" Bonnie said angrily.

"You have no idea what I'm doing" Damon told her. "And since when can you drive?"

"Hey I turned sixteen a couple months ago and got my permit! And by the way I know you and I know whatever your doing it can't be good," Bonnie said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You also have a record for running out on Elena."

Glaring at her Damon pushed himself off the car and started to walk down the street. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Bonnie, especially since she made her opinion of him very public.

"Whose Rachel?" Bonnie asked as she followed Damon down the sidewalk.

"Come see for yourself, or don't I really don't care" Damon said with out turning to look at her.

"NO!" Bonnie yelled and then grabbed Damon's arm so that he had to face her. With her other hand she reached for his car keys and held them away from him.

"What are you twelve?" Damon growled and tried to take them back.

"Tell me who Rachel is?" Bonnie told him.

"Last I checked I didn't have to answer to you, now give them back" he yelled at her and reached for his keys. The two fought over the keys until the slipped between both of them and then fell to the grown. They fell over the curb of the sidewalk and the two watched as the keys fell down into the sewer.

"NO DAMN IT!" Damon yelled as he bent down. "Now look what you done, you crazy nut!" Damon yelled at her.

* * *

><p>Getting the call from Jeremy, Jenna rushed home as fast as she could. She was in class at the time she got the call and had to sneak out all the while her professor gave her an angry glare. Even though the college was about 30min from their house Jenna had somehow made it in less the 15min.<p>

Rushing in the door she dropped her bag at her feet and frantically looked around for either Jeremy or Elena. "I'm home Jeremy? Elena?" she called out wondering where everyone was.

Just then Jeremy was coming down the stairs carrying Elena's hospital bag that she had packed weeks ago. He set the bag down by the door and looked at his aunt. "Have you heard from Damon at all? He won't answer is phone."

"I though he was here?" Jenna said as she pulled out her phone to try and call him. Bringing the phone to her ear she nervously waited. "Where's Elena?"

"She's having a shower, says it's calming her down or something" Jeremy told her not really sure.

"Damn it's going straight to voice-mail" Jenna said as she hung up. "Do you know where he went?"

"Nope…"

Nervously Jenna flipped her blonde hair and looked up at the stairs where Elena must be. "How far apart are the contractions?"

With a nod Jeremy pulled out the stopwatch. Once he got home, Elena put him in charge of timing the contractions. "Um last time I checked they were ten minutes apart" he told her.

"And did her water break?"

Jeremy scrunched up his face as he remembered the incident with Elena's water breaking. "Yeah it did and it ruined my new shoes" he told her and pointed to the shoe that were not sitting on the front porch.

As the two stood at the door nervously, Elena came into view now freshened up and dressed. In her hand she held her phone and by the look on her face she was having a little freak out. "Where is Damon? Why won't he answer?" she asked them angrily.

Jenna was about to answer when all of we sudden Elena let out another cry out in pain. Clutching her tummy she knelt down on the stairs praying for it to stop. Quickly Jenna ran to her side and got Elena to try and control her breathing. "Try and relax, breath in and out."

"I can't relax when I have a watermelon trying to ripe by body in half!" Elena cried as the pain continued.

"Alright I think we better go!" Jeremy said seeing how much pain his sister was in.

"Jeremy go start the car, I'll get Elena out there!" Jenna said looking up at her nephew.

With a nod Jeremy grabbed the hospital bag and ran out of the house and over to the car.

Elena had tears in her eyes as Jenna helped her stand up and lead her out of the house. "I don't know where he is! He just left and so did Bonnie." Elena told her aunt. "I've talked to Stefan and Caroline and they haven't heard form either of them. Where the hell could they be?" Elena yelled. For days her friends had been glued to her side that it became annoying and yet when she actually needs them they are gone and not answering.

"We'll figure it out" Jenna told her as the two reached the car. Opening up the passenger door Jenna helped Elena climb inside and buckle up her seat. As she sat their Elena had her phone out again to call Damon. Shutting the passenger side door as Elena started yelling into the phone, obviously getting his voice-mail, Jenna ran around the car to the driver's side and climbed in while Jeremy hopped into the back. Pulling out of the driveway they sped off down the street and towards the hospital.

* * *

><p>"This stupid town doesn't get reception!" Damon growled as he stormed around trying to get a signal. Bonnie was leaning over the grate trying to see if she could spot the keys, at one point she thought she saw a glimmer of them. The grate was about a 3-foot wide by 6-inch tall opening along the curb. Unfortunately, a mental grate that was bolted down covered the hole in the ground. There were slots that were barely two inches wide. definitely too small to fit an arm through. Looking down Bonnie guessed it was about a five feet drop to a pool of mucky water where the keys were.<p>

"You could probably get them" Bonnie said and looked up at a not very amused Damon.

"Yeah because I'm MacGyver!" Damon snapped sarcastically at her.

"Hey I'm just trying help!" Bonnie told him not liking his attitude.

"No if you wanted to help me you would of stayed with Elena" Damon yelled back. Shoving his phone back in his pocket finding it useless at the moment he looked around the small town. His eyes scanned his surroundings and then landed on a hardware store. Without even looking back at Bonnie he took off.

"Where are you going?" she called out to him but Damon didn't even bother to look back at her as he entered the hardware store. As he entered an old man in his sixties was standing behind the counter reading a fishing magazine. When Damon walked by the old man smiled at the young lad and then returned to his magazine.

Bonnie came in after him and smiled at the old man. Damon turned and looked at her for the first time since the incident. "See if he will let you use the phone to call someone to get the keys" Damon told her and then headed down one of the isles.

Picking up a few things he grabbed flashlight, a magnet, a roll of duck tape, a long steel rode, and several coat hangers. He figure he might have to do it himself so may as well get some supplies. Sure enough Bonnie came over and shrugged her shoulders. "Their closed for the day say we will have to make an appointment in the morning."

"I'm not leaving my car in this town" Damon told her and the made his way to the checkout counter.

"What you're going to get them yourself?" Bonnie asked as she followed him up.

"You have a better idea that will involved me leaving with my car today?" Damon asked her. Bonnie shrugged her shoulder and stood quietly beside Damon as he paid.

Standing back outside by the sewer Damon handed Bonnie the flashlight so that she could try and locate the keys while he prepared the rest. Opening he coat hangers he straightened it up but was sure to leave a hook at the end. Putting duck tape on the end with the hook he attached the magnet.

"Okay I see them!" Bonnie told him as Damon got down on his stomach beside her and slowly lowered the contraption down into the drain. The two worked away at it for about 30 minutes and managed to only snap at each other a handful of time.

At one point Damon checked his watched and let out a sigh, "Alright I need you to stay here and try and get those key's, I've got to go meet someone" Damon told her as he got up.

"Rachel?" Bonnie asked him with a very disapproving look.

Damon didn't like the way she said that and glared at her. "Look as much as you think you know me you don't!" he told angrily. "So why don't you stop judging me! We are in this mess because of you!" Damon reminded her and then shook his head and headed down the street.

Bonnie watched him leave and prayed that what ever Damon was up to he wasn't doing something that would hut Elena. With a sigh Bonnie looked back down at the sewer and with the flashlight in one hand and the contraption in another she went back to trying to get the keys.

* * *

><p>Elena leaned forward with an annoyed look on her face as she sat in her hospital bed, while Caroline tried to rearrange Elena's pillows for her. After getting the call that Elena was going into labor Caroline rushed to the hospital and was even there before Elena was. They had been here for an hour now and Elena continued to have contractions but she wasn't far enough to get the epidural yet.<p>

"Caroline please just hurry up!" She snapped at her friend.

"Okay sorry…" Caroline said as she helped Elena lie back again. "How are you feeling?"

"A baby is about to rip through my body how do you think I'm feeling?" She snapped.

Caroline bit her lip and tried her best not to anger Elena even more. Rubbing her hands together she looked at all the machines in the room and the one monitoring the baby's heartbeat. It was only a matter of time before the baby would be with them.

"Have you heard from Damon yet?" Elena asked.

"Um no Stefan is still trying" Caroline told her.

"Well where the yell is he? And where is Bonnie! The two of them disappeared hours ago!"

"We'll find them," Caroline told her.

Sure enough another contraction started and Elena cried out in pain. Caroline, wanting to be therefore her friend stepped forward and held Elena's hand. "Okay just breath, breath, breath… AHHHHHH" Caroline cried as it felt like Elena was crushing her bones in her hand.

The doctor came in to check on her while she was in the middle of another contraction. "Please Doctor! Can I have the drugs now!"

Looking at her progress the doctor shook her head, your only at three centimeters, once you get to five I can give you the epidural" the doctor told her.

"PLEASE CAN SHE HAVE IT NOW!" Caroline begged, as she was experience great pain as Elena grasped her hand tightly.

* * *

><p>As Stefan came back into the hospital waiting room he found Jenna and Jeremy siting down and waiting. Both looked up when they saw him but Stefan just shook his head to let her know he hadn't gotten a hold of either Damon or Bonnie.<p>

They suddenly heard yelling coming from Elena's room and then Caroline came running out desperately needing to get away from the hormonal and bitchy Elena in labor. She let out a sigh as she shut the door behind her and leaned against it. "Please tell me you got a hold of Damon," she asked as she looked at Stefan.

"No, still no luck" Stefan told in a shock his head.

"Oh my god! Where could he be? She is freaking out in there and I'm sorry but I can't handle standing by her side as she verbally attacks me" Caroline told them.

"Yeah I can't go in there anymore either" Jenna told her. "She is getting meaner and meaner by the minute and we have only been here for over two hours."

"God it that all" Jeremy moaned as he slouched in his chair.

"Come on guys," Stefan said seeing how they were all complaining while Elena sat in her hospital bed terrified of what she was going through. "This is Elena, she needs us right now." Stefan told them but when neither of them moved Stefan shook his head and then headed into Elena's room by himself.

Less then three minutes later Stefan came running back out of the room. His face was in complete shock at how Elena had reacted to him entering the room and his attempt to comfort her.

"So how did it go?" Caroline asked him as she tried to hide her smile.

"FIND ME DAMON!" they heard her yell.

Stefan eyed Elena for a second and then looked at the three sitting in the waiting room. "Could of gone better"

* * *

><p>Not having much luck Bonnie let out a grunt and sat back on the curb. She had been at it for over an hour and still Damon hadn't returned. It was just after 7 o'clock and the town businesses were closing for the day and soon it would be getting dark.<p>

As she sat there Damon came sauntering down the street with his hands stuffed in his pockets. As he rejoined her he didn't say anything to her or even acknowledge she was sitting there. Instead he grabbed the flashlight and the magnet attached to the coat hanger and lowered it into the sewer.

"So what was your errand?" Bonnie asked him since he didn't seem like he was going to say anything to her.

"I wasn't screwing some girl so you can quit treating me like I can't talk to a women without getting into her pants," He snapped at her.

"Then why so secretive, why not just come clean to Elena about where you were going?" Bonnie asked him. "I mean it's not like you have the best track record with women and being faithful."

"NO, that's your opinion and thank god Elena doesn't listen to every remark you tell her about me and don't think I don't know that you do that" Damon said as he glared at her.

"You know, all you and everyone else is done lately is throw my past mistake in my face. No matter what I do you won't let any of that go!"

"Can you blame us?" Bonnie asked him. "You left her and run off to Florida!"

"And you guys never let me forget it!" he yelled at her as he go to his feet. "Yes I panicked! I took off to Florida because suddenly my life was planned out for the next eighteen or so years and no offence but you have no right to keep throwing that back in my face because you don't know what it's like. Your not about to be a parent, your don't have to not only look after yourself have two other people who are counting on you now." He yelled at her and at this point the anger in his voice surprised Bonnie. "The only person who doesn't keep throwing my mistakes back in my face is the only one who knows what it's like and that is Elena!"

Bonnie stood there in front of him stunned by Damon's outburst. She had never seen him this way.

"You have no idea how terrifying it is know that at any time there will be a little person who will be depending on me to protect them!" Damon told her.

"I…I'm sorry" Bonnie said unable to say anything else to him. He was right really; she had not right to keep bringing up his mistake if Elena had forgiven him.

"And for your information not that I even have to show you but I was meeting Rachel because she is a jeweler" he told her. Bonnie looked at him a little confused as Damon continued. "She was helping me design this," he added and then reached into his pocket to pull out a black square box. He handed it over to Bonnie she that she could take a look.

Bonnie's eyes widened at the sight of the jewelry box. Taking it into her hands she opened it up to reveal a white gold heart diamond birthstone pendant. Her jaw dropped when she saw it necklace. There was a large heart with small diamonds running down the one side and at a small dangling heart was had emerald stones running around the outside of the heart.

"Damon…" she said becoming speechless.

Taking the necklace back he put the box back in his pocket and didn't look Bonnie in the eye. "Just go" he told her and then waved her off. Getting down on his knees he grabbed the flashlight and magnet attacked to the coat hanger and went back to trying to get his keys out.

Knowing that he wanted to be alone Bonnie slowly started to walk away and handed back to her car. As she climbed inside she pulled out her phone and held it out trying to get some service bar. When she finally did her phone went nuts with all the messages. "What the hell?" she wondered and then listened to her voice mail. After hearing the first one and hearing about how Elena needed help and that she as in labor Bonnie's eyes widened. It was time. Getting out of her car again she ran over to Damon in a hurry. "DAMON, DAMON! It's Elena she's in labor!"

Damon's head shot up in shock, "What? When? How?" he said getting to his feet. He had so many things racing through his brain at the moment but the big one was that he had to get to the hospital now.

Forgetting about his keys he ran over to Bonnie's car and hopped into the passenger seat. Quickly Bonnie pulled the car onto the road and sped away and towards Mystic falls.

* * *

><p>They weren't sure who was more thrilled when Elena was given the epidural, Elena or the others. With some of the pain taken away Elena's mood changed a bit and she didn't spend every second insulting them.<p>

"Where is he?" Elena cried as she had Jenna on one side of her and Caroline on her other.

"Don't worry we'll find him and if not I will be right here the whole time" Jenna told her niece as she brushed the hair away from Elena's face.

"Stefan is trying again," Caroline told her as she held Elena's hand.

Just then Dr. Bennett walked in with her team and gave Elena a smile, "Okay Elena it appears you are now at 10 centimeters so it's time to start pushing."

"What?" Elena said as she sat up and let out a sniffle. "NO, Damon isn't here yet we have to wait. He should be here," Elena told the doctor.

"This baby is ready now Elena" Dr. Bennett told her.

As the nurses and doctor got ready Elena had tears in her eyes. Jenna wrapped her arm around Elena and kept telling her it would be okay.

"God where the hell is he!" Elena cried one last time as she looked towards the door.

All of a sudden the door swung open and everyone turned to see Stefan standing there and looking out of breath. "Damon is coming," he told them and he watched as Elena finally relaxed a little.

"Well we have to start now so anyone who isn't the coach has to leave the room now" Dr. Bennett said.

"You'll be okay," Caroline told her as she moved to leave the room. Along with Stefan and Jeremy they left Jenna, as she stood right beside her niece holding her hand and having her concentrate on her breathing.

"Okay Elena when I say need you to start pushing" Dr. Bennett said.

"Okay" Elena cried as she held Jenna's hand tightly.

Before anyone could do anything else the door swung open and Damon ran into the room. "I'm here, I'm here," he said running to her side.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Elena screamed at him.

"Long story I'll tell you after" he said with a smile as he kissed her forehead,

"Okay I can't have anyone else coming in that door" Dr. Bennett said.

"It's okay I'm leaving I'll make sure everyone stays out" Jenna said as she leaned over and kissed her niece one last time on the forehead. Looking at Damon she grasped his forearm for a moment and then left the room. This left Damon to stand at Elena's side, one arm wrapped around her back while the other held her hand as she squeezed it tight.

"Okay Elena I need you to push!"

Elena let out a cry and pushed as Damon held her close. He gave her encouraging words telling her she could do this and that it would all be over soon. She had tears in her eyes as she experience pain she had never felt before.

"I can see the head," the doctor told them and Elena continued to push as hard as she could. "Almost there!"

"Please I can't do this anymore" Elena cried. Damon held her even tighter and kissed her forehead. "You can do this Elena," he told her.

"One more push Elena, come you can do it. You'll be able to hold your baby in a matter of seconds!"

With a deep breath Elena pushed as hard as she could and let out a painful scream unlike any she had given before. "Come one you can do it," the doctor said. "Almost there… here comes your baby! It's a…. it's a girl!" the doctor called out. "She's here!"

Hearing the baby cry for the first time Elena let out a tired breath and fell back onto the bed. She was still breathing quiet heavily but allowed her eyes to close and focus on the sound of her baby girl crying for the first time.

"We have a baby girl!" Damon whispered to her softly as he held her tightly and kisses the top of her head. "You did it, babe you did it," he told her with a huge smile on his face.

Dr. Bennett held the baby and smiled at the couple, "You like to do the honors dad" she said happily.

Hearing her call him dad Damon's smile grew even bigger. Leaving Elena's side for only a moment he came around and cut the cord to separated mother and baby. His eyes then fell on the little baby that the doctor held and he couldn't think of anything more beautiful then seeing his baby girl.

As the nurse took the baby to clean her up Damon rejoined Elena at her side and brushed her hair back. As Elena's breathing started to go back to normal she smiled up at Damon thankful that he had made it in time. "She's so beautiful" Damon told her and then leaned down and captured Elena's lips. Elena brought her hand up and touched his cheek, as they ended the kiss their forehead stayed together as the two couldn't stop smiling.

"Okay here she is" said the nurse as she came over with the baby swaddled in a pink blanket.

As the nurse handed her over to Elena she had tears of joy in her eyes. She carefully held the baby girl in her arms and smiled down at her. Her tears continued to fall, as she was able to hold her baby for the first time. She had dreamed of this moment for months and it was finally here.

"She's so beautiful," Elena said softly.

The baby girl moved her little hands and wiggled her little nose at the sound of her mother's voice. Damon took a seat on the bed beside Elena and wrapped his arm around Elena as he too stared down at their little baby they both had been waiting to meet for so long.

"Just like her mother" Damon said and then leaned forward to give a kiss to both her girls.

* * *

><p>After giving the new parents and their little baby girl some time to themselves they invited the others to come in. Caroline was first in the door and excitedly looking for the baby. As they all walked in the found Damon standing beside Elena's bed holding the baby wrapped in a pink blanket.<p>

"It's a girl!" Damon said happily.

Caroline was right up beside him to get a peak at the baby. "Oh my gosh she is adorable!" Caroline said happily.

Jenna leaned over and gave her niece a hug and kiss before she turned to see the baby. Damon happily handed her over to Jenna and allowed her to hold her great niece for the first time. "God I can't believe I'm a great aunt," she said with tears in her eyes. "Hello darling, you're so beautiful."

Everyone got a chance to see the baby gush over her as Elena and Damon sat on the bed together watching all the people who were going to be so important in their daughter's life.

"Alright let the uncles through!" Stefan called as him and Jeremy squeezed their way up to see the baby. Bonnie had just finished holding her and passed her over to Stefan and then to Jeremy. Damon and Stefan's uncle Zach had also managed to make it back from a meeting he had out of town so that he could be here.

After Caroline had her turn she bounced over to stand beside Tyler who had shown up just before Elena gave birth. "Isn't she amazing!" Caroline said as she hugged her boyfriend.

"She is a cutie" Tyler told and then leaned in to give Caroline a kiss. Stepping away from the group for a moment Tyler's face turned serious. "Listen I just want you to know I told your mom the sheriff about my dad, they took him into custody last night" Tyler told her.

"Oh Tyler" Caroline said as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. She was so happy that that man couldn't hurt Tyler anymore and she just hoped that he never got out.

When the baby made a cooing sound everyone in the room made an aw sound that got Tyler and Caroline's attention. The two rejoined the group to gush over the little baby. As Elena held her baby she looked down and smiled; she couldn't believe that hours ago she was still considered their little bug but not she was a their 8 pound 10oz beautiful healthy baby girl.

"So are you gonna make us guess or are you gonna tell us her name?" Jeremy asked as he stood on the far side of his sister looking down at his little niece.

Elena smiled and gave a giggle. She looked up at Damon who had once arm behind Elena and the other under the baby. With a smile Damon looked up at everyone in the room, "Everyone I'd like you to meet Claire Miranda Salvatore!"

* * *

><p>It was about eleven o'clock at night and everyone had gone home for the night allowing Damon and Elena to have some alone time with their baby girl Claire. Elena had just finished breast-feeding her with the help of the nurse and now the three were alone.<p>

Coming to lie on the bed with her, the both got comfortable as they stared down at their little girl as she made a big yawn. Both couldn't help but be in aw of her as she just nestled into Elena.

"I think she recognizes my voice because every time I talk she settles," Elena said.

Damon just smiled and then gave Elena a kiss. "I can't believe I almost missed this," he whispered as he let Claire clutch hold of his pinky finger tightly.

"Yeah, by the way where were you?" Elena laughed. "I'm pretty sure I was driving everyone nuts asking them to track you down. Both you and Bonnie were AWOL"

"Long story but I went to pick something up" he told her and then got up and left her side for a moment. His leather jacket was hanging over a chair so he reached down into the pocket he pulled out the black box and with a smile brought it over to Elena.

He opened it up to show her since she had Claire in her arms and watched as Elena stared at it in amazement when she saw the necklace. "Oh my god Damon!"

"I figure it would be a nice touch, it's got her birthstone the emerald on it" he told her and then leaned in for a kiss.

When they pulled away Elena looked down at their beautiful little girl with a sigh, "We spent months reading books on taking care of a baby but now I feel like I have no idea" Elena said honestly.

"Me neither" he told her. "But together we'll figure things out." She smiled up at him and the captured his lips once more. The kiss was passionate and expressed just how happy both of them were at that moment. "I love you Elena," Damon said softly to her without taking his eyes off her.

"I love you too Damon" she said with a smile looking up at him. As they pressed their foreheads together the two got comfortable and stared down at their amazing little baby girl that was apart of both of them. They stared at her with so much love and it was that love that let them know that not matter what obstacles they faced, together they were going give their little girl a happy loving family.

THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading! I had a lot of fun writing it and hope you all enjoyed reading it. Like I said last chapter I am considering a sequel for this story but I will leave it up to you guys. So if you are interested in a sequel then just leave a comment and if I have enough people interested I'll write it! I also have idea's for another story different from this one but am still working out a few kinks so once again thanks for reading hope you like it and if you would like a seguel just let me know.<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**So I just want to thank you all again for reading and all the reviews I got. Now due to how so many who would like a sequel I have started one and hope to start uploading it in the next week or so. So keep watch for a story called Teenage Diaries: The Unexpected Journeys. It will centre on the joys and the struggles Elena and Damon face as they raise Claire and try to work at their own relationship and deal school. Being pregnant in high school isn't easy but being teen parents is a whole different ball game.**

**So keep an eye out for:**

**Teenage Diaries: The Unexpected Journeys**

**Thanks everyone!**


End file.
